The Ghost of Vale
by CakeLegends
Summary: The 3rd story in 'The Impossible Girl' Series. They survived the harshest of conditions. Now Weiss and the group must survive the ghosts of their past. White-Rose & Bumblebee. Feedback Appreciated; Chapters Uploaded Regularly.
1. Intro - Eye for an Eye

**_AN: We're back in action! I hope this is a decent opening chapter :)_** ** _-CakeLegends_**

 **The Ghost of Vale - Chapter 1**

* * *

Weiss' fingers practically clawed the sides of her seat. A long moment of silence hung in the doctor's office. Weiss could feel her pulse beating. Was there hope? Was this a way out of her nightmare?

The doctor released a sigh.

"There are potential ways of fixing this Ms. Schnee." The doctor continued. "The chances are slim, but I'm guessing you'd take any chance."

The Heiress gave a somber nod.

"We could attempt to restore your optic nerves." The doctor stated. "It's still an option, even if the success rate is low. We would just need a donor. Their cells would give us the necessary biomaterial."

The Heiress swallowed hard. There was a light at the end of her tunnel.

But it was growing faint.

"How would I get a donor?"

"They would have to have an appropriate blood type. You could wait for your place on the list, or find your own." The doctor elaborated, placing his clipboard on his desk. "Given your family tree, I'm sure you have the...assets to find one quickly."

Assets. The word rang within the Heiress' skull.

"What should I do now?" Weiss mumbled. "Go home and wake up blind tomorrow?"

"Potentially." The doctor stated. "Ms. Schnee, make certain you return here after your sight completely fades."

"...Fine."

The doctor turned towards Ruby.

"Ms. Rose, make certain Weiss returns here after her sight completely fades. We can get started almost immediately afterwards."

The caped-girl felt her curiosity peaking. With brief hesitation, she nodded.

The walk out of the hospital was in silence. Weiss followed her lover through the streets of Vale, back to the dorm.

"I've got the door." Ruby mumbled supportively, opening the door for her partner. Ruby's heart stuttered. Weiss' head hung lower than ever. The occasional tear fell to land at her feet.

"I'm sorry..." The Heiress sniffled, wiping her tears away with the back of her hand. She felt frustrated. Her head was burning. "I'm..."

The caped-girl embraced her partner, holding her close. "We're going to get through this together, Weiss. You're tougher than you realize."

Ruby stepped to the side, leading Weiss by her shoulder.

The dorm was dark. Penny was powered off. Yang and Blake lay fast asleep. A small pile of wet clothes laid by the bathroom door. Ruby overlooked it for now. She closed the door behind them, shrouding the dorm in darkness.

Ruby let her eyes adjust. She felt exhausted. The night had been a tidal wave of emotions. She undressed herself absentmindedly, changing into her pajamas.

A thought occurred to the caped-girl: did Weiss need help finding her drawer? She turned towards the bed.

"Weiss, do you-"

Ruby's whisper fell to silence.

Weiss curled up atop her bed facing the wall. Her breathing was stuttered. Ruby's ears adjusted to hear her girlfriend's quiet crying. Her own eyes burned with empathy.

Ruby lifted the covers and curled up next to her. She wrapped a supporting arm around her torso.

Weiss cried in silence. She felt pathetic. Her path of mistakes had led her here.

The Heiress was crying herself to sleep.

* * *

It was midnight.

The acrobat shook the water out of her retrieved umbrella. She angled the handle against the window and shifted the umbrella, unlocking the window.

She slipped through the window silently. She released a small groan as her bandaged ribs shifted.

"Neo? That's you right?" Weiss whispered in the darkness.

The acrobat's silent feet stopped mid-step. She let out a shaky exhale. "You're still awake?"

The Heiress nodded. "...I'm in a bad place right now."

"Look..." The acrobat began. "I want to help out, but I have my own problems to deal with right-"

"I think we can come to an agreement."

Neo paused.

"We can help each other out." The Heiress reasoned. "I need something done for me, and you like money."

"What do you need me to do?" Neo's hoarse tone questioned.

"I want you to make a quick stop by the hospital." Weiss explained. Her voice was worn and unsettled. "I need a donor."

The acrobat's eyebrow rose. "I'm not too sure about-"

Weiss raised a silencing hand.

Her stomach turned. She ignored it- she would _have_ to request this. Neo was the only option.

Weiss let out a soft sigh. "I didn't say it had to be _your_ organs."

* * *

The night was calm and cool in Vale. The pale light of the full moon shined above.

In the central parks, a woman stepped into her car. She grinned maniacally: another body buried without a trace.

The murderer gripped the steering wheel. Children had proved optimal. She could hide their small bodies with greater ease-

A thin cord wrapped itself around her neck.

Her eyes flickered to the backseat. An unexpected visitor peered from the darkness.

"Relax." The hoarse voice commanded, giving a tug of the cord for good measure. The woman gulped, feeling her swallowing cut off by the wire.

* * *

The murderer awoke to the stinging brightness of an incandescent light.

She was strapped to a carpenter's table, in a beaten down shed. A small girl loomed over her, blocking the light.

"Blood type 0-, Under 30, Light blue eyes..." Neo was practically salivating. She leaned forward. "You are just _perfect_ , Kate."

"It's **Delilah.** " The woman corrected angrily. "Who the hell do you think you are?"

Neo stepped back from her plaything. The woman noticed a small pocket knife twirling between the girl's fingers.

"This is some type of fucked up entrapment. You fucking narks are trying to make me confess!" The woman barked as she wrestled against her restraints. "You're not a killer. You're a cop. The rest of your nark buddies are in the other room-"

Neo's sure grip held the woman's hand still.

With a rough slice, the acrobat cut off her ring finger.

The woman released a sharp shriek of pain. Neo pulled her wedding ring off of the severed finger.

The acrobat tossed the finger to the side. She smirked. 'This is a nice ring, Sauron.'

"You're not a cop...I get what you're doing..." The woman snarled through the pain. "You're trying to redeem yourself or something? By killing me? You're a fucking hypocrite! I'm no worse than you are. You should take that knife to yourself."

Neo smirked and shrugged. With a swift motion, she stabbed herself in the jugular. The woman's eyes widened in disbelief.

The acrobat giggled silently, pulling the now-mangled blade out of her skin. "Luckily, I'm not that tired."

"You're a Huntress." The woman realized. "Hunters are supposed to protect the people! You shouldn't be in this fucking city! You should be out killing monsters!"

Neo's blank expression rattled her victim's fleeting sanity. A deep rush of fear shot down her spine.

"I'm not a hunter." Neo mumbled. "But you **are** a monster, Debbie."

"It's Delilah-"

Neo's finger silenced the woman. She placed a soft kiss against her victim's cheek.

"Be strong, Carol. We're going to get through this together." The acrobat whispered seductively into her ear. "I'm going to make you scream."

The acrobat reached to a spot underneath the carpenter's table. She pulled out her tool for the task at hand.

A drill. She flicked the switch. Its droning buzz filled the air.

The woman's eyes widened. "You're fucking insane."

The acrobat released a small huff of a laugh. "And you talk too much."

She lowered the tool to her victim's face, whistling a song over the sound off her drill.

 _Ding dong, the witch is dead..._


	2. The Night Shift

**_AN: It's been a little while. Between some personal stuff and the Fallout 4 announcement, I've been pretty busy. Hoping you enjoy this chapter. :)_** ** _-CakeLegends_**

 **The Ghost of Vale - Chapter 2**

* * *

The acrobat stared intently at the bright, incandescent light of the gas station across the street.

A neon green _24-7_ sign shone from the glass windows. A bored-looking man sat at the cash register.

Neo looked to her sides. The road extended on, turning out of sight in either direction. Trees and dense forest covered the surrounding area.

This place was secluded enough.

The acrobat continued her walk, her eyes never leaving the glass door of the convenience store.

* * *

Blake Belladonna awoke to the comfort of the dark dorm. A stream of tranquil moonlight poured in through the window. Her eyes quickly adjusted to see through the haze. She turned to the clock.

 _3:00 AM_

She felt her partner release a small moan. Her eyes locked with a sleepy, purple gaze.

"You can't sleep either?" Yang guessed, her voice low and tiresome.

Blake sighed silently.

"We should have stopped her. We shouldn't let her spend a night by herself." Blake mumbled quietly in the darkness. "Especially after she just tried to..."

The Blonde nodded in quiet agreement. She leaned over to her nightstand and flicked on the bedside lamp.

Ruby and Weiss' exhausted forms remained undisturbed.

"Do you think they'll wake up?" Blake asked curiously. "They took forever to come back here..."

"Probably not. What did you expect?" Yang stated with quiet laugh. "They were with JNPR all night. Nora probably had something crazy planned for after the movie."

The couple's smirks slowly faded in thought.

Blake bit her lip cautiously. "Maybe we should we tell them about the lake."

"This soon?" The Blonde shook her head in disapproval. "I...I don't know. They had a tough time in Atlas. I think we should let them enjoy a moment or two without anything crazy going on."

"What do you think Neo is doing right now?"

For a moment Yang was silent. She glanced out of the window to the bright, incandescent light of the moon. A sense of calm overtook the night sky.

"Come on, Blake. You know exactly what she's doing."

* * *

"Do you sell coolers?"

The cashier nodded, reaching underneath the counter. "Yeah, I have one right here."

He placed the large blue and white box with the rest of her purchases.

"2 cartons of hydrochloric acid, a plastic tub, a cooler, 2 pounds of ice and a case of beer." The cashier smirked and raised an eyebrow. "Doing something illegal?"

"Nah." Neo mumbled, responding to the joke with a seemingly honest laugh. "I'm cleaning a college dorm room. I live with a bunch of assholes."

The cashier laughed at her flawless lie. Neo waited impatiently as he dragged the items over the scanner one by one. He stopped as he came to the final item: the case of beer.

The cashier squinted closely, overlooking his customer. "Are you sure you're old enough to purchase alcohol?"

Neo rolled her eyes and reached into her pocket. She fished out the only honest piece of identification she kept: her passport.

The cashier took a long look at the card.

"You have to be 21 or older to purchase alcohol in Vale." The employee informed, shaking his head. "This says you're 19."

"21? Seriously?" Neo exclaimed, holding her hands up in misunderstanding. "I'm **so** sorry; I forgot I wasn't in Atlas."

"Don't worry about it, I travel sometimes, too." The cashier reassured understandingly. "Honest mistake. That'll be 78 Lien."

Neo handed the cashier his money. She dumped her items into the cooler and flipped up the handle. She waved a friendly goodbye to the cashier as she stepped out of the convenience store.

"She seemed nice." The cashier mumbled to himself as he wiped off the counter in front of him. He remembered the case of beer. "Right. I better put this back."

He picked it up and began to walk towards the back of the store, near the refrigeration units.

He looked back down to the case of alcohol in his hand. The five bottles sat comfortably in their container-

A thought sprouted in the cashiers mind. His eyebrow rose in suspicion. "Wait, aren't there usually six in these?"

A good distance across the road, Neo flipped the stolen beer bottle in the air comfortably. She strolled back down the long path, towards her heart of the woods.

* * *

"You should go back to bed." Blake advised, noticing the dark circles below her lover's eyes. "I'll wait up for her."

Yang's tired expression contorted with confusion. "Are you sure that's safe?"

"Don't worry, I've got this." Blake reassured. "I can handle her alone."

Yang gave a thumbs-up before immediately falling back into deep unconsciousness. The Faunus gave her slumbering partner a kiss on the cheek.

Seconds turned to minutes.

Blake rose to her feet, pacing silently to keep herself awake.

Her feet stopped in front of the duo's bed. They held each other close, as if the world was trying to separate them.

Blake smiled at the duo. This didn't seem to be one of Weiss' frequent nightmares. Her unconscious smile was genuine.

Blake pondered what she was dreaming about.

* * *

The acrobat kicked the door of the shed wide open. She carried the cooler in her hand.

"Hey, Marge." Neo announced casually. She placed the cooler on a counter. "I'm sorry I was gone for so long."

The acrobat glanced around the room. Her target was nowhere to be seen. She began to step forward through the dark workshed.

"Hello? Where are you?"

Neo's foot bumped into something on the ground. With a raised eyebrow, she glanced down.

A severed head lay on the floor.

"There you are." The acrobat mumbled. She picked up the mangled head, brushing the dust off of it. The broken jaw hung downwards. Lacerations covered the face. Three clean holes bore through the forehead. 'I was looking _everywhere_ for you.'

Neo smiled glancing around the shed once more. 'Now, where did I put the body again?'

* * *

The acrobat pulled up on the window sill, opening her entry way with silent skill. She slipped back into the darkness of the dorm room, turning around to close the window behind her. A soft sigh of relief escaped her lips: another night without getting caught-

"You can't keep doing this every other night." The Faunus mumbled quietly. Neo gripped the window's ledge in surprise. Blake continued, taking a mental note of the smaller girl's flinch. "Who was it this time?"

There was a beat of silence.

"...I didn't really know her." Neo mumbled.

The Faunus pinched the bridge of her nose in irritation. "I thought you weren't killing innocents."

"She wasn't innocent, kitty cat." Neo clarified, stepping away from the window. "She was a fucking monster. She was like me."

Blake shook her head disapprovingly. "People almost never think they're the bad guys. They try to... _justify_ their actions by comparing it to worse ones."

"I'm doing something beneficial for once-"

"And you're just going to do what? Serial-kill serial-killers?" Blake retorted quickly. "One of them will be better than you at this. What happens then?"

"This wasn't an outburst. I'm getting...better at dealing with that. It was for a client."

Blake's eyebrow rose. Her curiosity peaked. "Who hired you?"

Neo frowned. "I don't supply that knowledge without consent."

Blake scowled.

"Look..." The acrobat began with an exhausted sigh, stepping closer to the Faunus. "It's late. Let's not talk about this right now."

"We are definitely talking about this right now." Blake began. "We care about you, but you shouldn't be-"

Blake felt Neo's hands grab her shirt collar. Her eyes widened as their lips connected, Neo's legs wrapping comfortably around her hips. Blake held Neo's lower half for support.

The Faunus' lips moved in sync with Neo's soft ones. Their tongues met-

The Faunus disconnected the kiss. She squinted suspiciously at the acrobat. "Have you been drinking?"

"I only had one beer." Neo grinned, clearly buzzed.

"But you weigh 95 pounds. You're probably already hammered-"

'This is exactly why talking right now is worthless, kitty cat.' Neo informed. 'Come on. Things are way easier to talk about in the morning.'

Neo gave the Faunus a brief peck on the cheek. She blushed slightly.

Blake rolled her eyes, releasing an annoyed groan. "Alright. We'll talk about this in the morning."

Blake and Neo returned to bed, both unaware of the magnitude the next morning would have.


	3. Waiting on the World

**_AN: Sorry guys, I had to deal with alot this week, and I was also uncertain of how to write this one. The next one won't take nearly as long. :)_** ** _-CakeLegends_**

 **The Ghost of Vale - Chapter 3**

* * *

"They say people come out of tragedy tougher than they were initially."

Weiss sighed deeply. Through her void of darkness, she felt the warm rays of sunshine breaking through the waiting room window, kissing the surface of her cold skin.

"But I have to say, after Winter and..." The Heiress shivered slightly at the thought of the Lieutenant. "...I don't feel any stronger."

She had awoken to a morning as dark as the night before it. The time in the dark was consuming the remains of her spirit. Every time she blinked she expected to see vibrant life again, only to view the lonesome darkness.

It was irritating, to say the least.

"Don't feel bad yet, we aren't finished." Ruby advised in a positive tone, patting her partner's shoulder. "In a couple of hours, this could all be put behind you."

The caped-girl leaned in slowly, giving a quick kiss to her partner's cheek. Weiss blushed slightly at the action.

"Thank you." The Heiress mumbled appreciatively at the caped-girl's words.

Weiss waited in the office chair. For a brief few seconds, her world of darkness remained unchanged. Her ears began to pick up smaller noises. She heard the ringing of office phones. The coughing of patients. The turning of magazine pages.

The Heiress flinched as a hand touched the top of her knee.

"I'm sorry." Ruby apologized, her voice quiet and somber. "I keep forgetting to tell you first."

Weiss nodded in forgiveness. This was something she should get used to.

The past couple of hours had been eventful.

* * *

Ruby Rose awoke to the soft hum of the air conditioning unit.

The room was as quiet as ever. Early morning daylight flooded through the window. The spring morning weather was a pleasant facade. It was just a calm before the storm.

The cold girl sat on the edge of the bed, staring down mournfully at the floor below.

Ruby sat up and out from the covers, sitting next to her silent partner.

Neo sat across from them, her gaze showing concern. The Heiress felt her eyes from across the room. For a moment, Weiss wondered if she ever slept.

The Heiress took a deep breath. Her head turned. Ruby's gaze locked Weiss' soulless eyes.

"How are you going to tell them?" Ruby began cautiously.

Weiss sighed. "I don't know. I'm not trying to be ceremonious. I'll just... _say_ it."

"I stopped by the hospital." Neo explained cryptically. "Don't feel guilty. She was like me."

Ruby's eyebrow rose with suspicion. Weiss nodded blankly.

"You don't deserve this." Neo stated honestly. "Who ever set this whole sad story in motion for you- He or she is an _asshole._ "

For a brief moment, the group chuckled weakly. Their fleeting smirks faded to somber stares.

The duo looked towards Yang's primed alarm. It was time.

They rose to their feet and stood in front of their teammates bunk beds, waiting for the heralding ring.

The familiar loud sound of the alarm filled the room, stopping as the Blonde's hand pressed down on it.

Yang and Blake awoke, giving curious looks at the duo as they stretched.

"You two are up early." Yang mumbled with a smile, rising from her bed. "Where were you two last night?"

The duo remained silent.

Yang frowned at the unusually distant response. She turned her sights to the illusionist at the end of the bed. "Neo, what happened?"

The acrobat shook her head, pointing her thumb back towards the duo.

Yang noticed Weiss' unusually heartless stare. Her pale blue eyes bore directly into her soul. A cold chill ran through her spine. "Weiss, are you feeling alright?"

The Heiress shook her head.

"We need to talk to the two of you." Weiss began with a low tone. "But before I say anything: I don't want you to think this is your fault. I put myself in this position."

Blake's eyebrow rose at the strange words. "What are you talking about?"

"I don't know if it was the hits to the head, or something else..." Weiss sentence trailed off. This was harder than she anticipated.

Yang and Blake squinted in confusion. There tones carried fearful caution. "Weiss, where are you going with this?"

"My left eye was already useless." The Heiress paused shortly. "My right eye is gone, too."

The couple's eyes widened. Weiss scratched the back of her neck in discomfort as she spoke the words aloud for the first time.

"I'm blind."

* * *

"Weiss J. Schnee?"

The Heiress felt her heart stop as the Nurse spoke. She let out an exhale. The point of no return passed a ways ago. She couldn't back down now. This was happening.

A pair of strong arms took her into a supportive embrace. Weiss hugged the Blonde back.

"Weiss, I'm so sorry..."

"Don't be." The Heiress mumbled. "It's not your fault. Really."

Weiss felt another pair join the hug. Ruby hugged tightest, giving Weiss a kiss on the cheek.

"We're here for you." Blake reassured.

"I don't have much to lose at this point." Weiss admitted. "I don't think I can come out of this worse than I'm going in."

Neo sighed. She cleared her throat, causing the embrace to disperse slightly. "Hey, Weiss?"

The Heiress turned to the sound of the acrobat. "Yes?"

"I, uh..." Neo mumbled awkwardly. She scratched the back of her neck in discomfort. "I really hope you get better. We all do."

Weiss nodded a silent thank you. The acrobat returned to her seat.

"I might be gone for a while." Weiss drew a slow breath. "If I am..."

The Heiress leaned forward through the darkness, kissing her partner. She gave the caped-girl one last smirk.

"Take care of yourself, dolt."

A deep feeling of longing began to manifest in the caped-girl's heart. She would miss Weiss' presence.

The caped-girl pulled the Heiress into a warm embrace. "You too, Princess."

Ruby watched as the nurse took her partner away by the shoulder. She kept a strong expression as Weiss disappeared down the hall and through the office doors.

 _How long would she be gone?_

Ruby felt glad she was at the hospital. A sick feeling built up inside her stomach. Her stare remained on the office doors.

She didn't realize a doctor had begun to speak to them. She shook her head slightly and pulled back into reality.

"I'm afraid you can't do much else at this point. But we can insure you she's in the best of care."

The group nodded in unison.

"Normally we would ask you to wait for her, but the process is still experimental. We're not exactly certain how long this will take." The doctor informed. "We'll contact you as soon as possible after the procedure. Don't worry; we won't leave you in the dark. "

Ruby's looked to her sister. Her strong shoulders were slumped in defeat. The morbid pun went right over the Blonde's head. Yang's mind was too full of sorrow to notice. The caped-girl found herself slipping out of reality once more, her gaze shifting back to the office doors.

She missed her girlfriend already.

Ruby was silent for the long walk out of the hospital.

* * *

Grey.

Without sight, Weiss' world was left in darkness.

Without Weiss, Ruby's world was grey.

But life moves on. The next day resumed as normal.

Morning light streamed through the window once more. A somber silence overtook the air of the dorm.

The caped-girl packed the supplies into her backpack. A dull melancholy had overwhelmed her cheerful spirit.


	4. Act I - Ascheregen

**_AN: Welcome to Act I, Since its approaching summer, I'm going to try updating daily again! In this chapter Weiss goes nuts, and the deeper plot elements of this story are starting to be introduced. Hope its a little thought provoking :)_** ** _-CakeLegends_**

 **The Ghost of Vale - Chapter 4**

* * *

The hard surface of the operation table was something Weiss hoped to avoid.

She felt a pair of footsteps at her side. The doctor's familiar voice cleared itself shortly. "It's to my understanding that you are very nervous around medical professionals."

The Heiress frowned disdainfully. "It's not a personal thing. I just get anxious."

"Don't worry; we see this all the time." The doctor informed. "Since we are operating on the head only, we have two options: we could numb you, or we could put you to sleep."

The Heiress thought to herself. On one hand, she could be unconscious for quite a while. On the other, freaking out and ruining the operation could jeopardize the entire experience.

"You should put me out, honestly." Weiss mumbled assertively. "It's for your own good."

"I must warn you, the dosage of Ketamine we use to render Hunters unconscious has to be _really_ strong."

"What are you saying?"

"You might be out for just a little while longer than you'd expect. Only a few days at the most. Nothing terribly long. You won't feel it either way."

The Heiress chuckled nervously to herself.

"I can tell you're worried. You're not sure this stuff works, are you?" The doctor counseled. "I'll make you a bet: if you can fight it long enough to count to 10, the operation is free."

Weiss smirked at the simple bet. "Alright."

The mask was placed over her nose and mouth. She inhaled a breath of the agent.

"One...T-t..."

She felt layers of darkness bury overtop of her. Her desire to fight dissipated instantly.

She felt herself slip and fall into deep unconsciousness.

* * *

 **Can you hear me?**

 **I want to tell you a story.** **Think to yourself for a moment.**

 **Ascheregen.**

 **When the world falls to ashes, where will you be? Will you be on the front lines?**

Weiss awoke to the sharp smell of forest pine.

She felt her cheek against the grassy forest floor. Sounds of birds chirped ominously from the trees.

Her eyes fluttered open.

Dreaming had always been one of Weiss' favorite escapes. Now that carried a whole new meaning. In her dreams, she could see again. She savored every second.

The sky was an orange sunrise. The trees were a deep red. Weiss shifted her gaze over a nearby cliff-face. A large waterfall rushed a great distance away.

Weiss sat up and looked behind her. A forest of crimson was displayed beautifully before her.

With a small effort, the Heiress stood up. She attempted to wipe smeared dirt and blood off of her clothing.

She noticed the gloves on her hands again.

Her curiosity peaked. She looked down at herself: Jeans, a blue windbreaker, and white sneakers. Once again, she was less stylized. More prepared.

Myrtenaster was impaled into a rock at her feet. Her eyebrow rose. She took a grip of the handle and, with a grunt, pulled the sword from the rock.

She smiled, flipping Myrtenaster in her hand once comfortably. "Just call me King Arthur."

An odd traction seemed to beckon from the forest. Weiss put her sword at her side and stepped towards the drawing feeling.

She adjusted her steps, moving as silent as snow over the fallen leaves and twigs. She found herself venturing deeper and deeper into the forest. Her feet stopped cold when she noticed the girl in front of her.

A short distance away, a familiar figure stood in the center of a small circular field.

Weiss squinted in disbelief. Was that actually her?

 **One Hunter was above all else.**

Weiss treaded carefully through the underbrush. The red-clad girl stood ominously still, her face shrouded by her hood. Red petals fell from the trees around her, dancing gently in the wind.

A harrowing screech of a roar erupted through the forest, right next to the Heiress. Weiss felt every instinct in her body scream to flee the scene. She grit her teeth and remained behind the bushes.

 **The Grimm Reaper.**

A massive figure emerged slowly from the darkness of the trees next to her. She could feel its massive presence just a few feet away. Her eyes rested on its shadowy form: it was a Beowolf.

The hooded girl remained unaltered. The Beowolf approached her slowly, sniffing the air with caution.

The Beowolf stopped sniffing. Weiss felt her heart stop as the Grimm's gaze locked with her own. Something was different about it. It was more deadly. _Sinister._ The mere sight almost sucked Weiss soul out of her.

The Beowolf turned away from her. The Heiress released a soft sigh of relief, assuming the underbrush had done its job well.

The Grimm crept towards the hooded-girl.

Weiss frowned. _"Why isn't she doing anything?"_ Her hand took a preemptive grip her sword's handle.

Weiss watched the hooded girl lower to a knee. She lowered her head, extended her hands outward towards the approaching threat.

The Grimm stopped its advance short.

 **If unarmed, the Reaper would be accepted by them...**

The Reaper slowly rose to her feet. Her hands remained extended as she approached the Beowolf. She brought her hand to its head. She gave its pelt a few short strokes.

Weiss watched the hooded girl turned towards her. A silent understanding molded between the two. The Heiress gave a slow nod.

 **And her allies considered invisible to them:** ** _Ghosts._**

 **When the world starts to fall, some Hunters can walk the line between civilization and anarchy.**

 **And so I leave you with one warning.**

 **Beware of Ascheregen. Beware the False Snow.**

* * *

Weiss' eyes fluttered open. She was in a hospital bed. She looked to her bedside: Ruby Rose sat smiling, a book in hand.

"And so ends the tale of the Ghosts of Vale." Ruby finished, closing the picture book. She opened the backpack at her feet and slipped the small book back inside. "But of course, those are just children's stories. Right?"


	5. Out of the Closet II

**_AN: Weiss is awake, Ruby's looking after her, and all seems to be well..._** ** _-CakeLegends_**

 **The Ghost of Vale - Chapter 5**

* * *

"How many fingers am I holding up?" Ruby asked, shifted forward on the couch.

Weiss squinted slightly, raising her head from her pillow. Her blurry vision began to fade into details. "Four."

A smile broke out across the caped-girl's face. "I'm glad you're getting better this fast. You had me worried for a second."

The Heiress gave a small yawn. Her induced sleep was not refreshing in the slightest. She felt far more tired now than she had in ages. Her curious eyes looked to the bedside alarm.

 **11:00 P.M.**

"It's 11?" Weiss muttered in disbelief. "That doctor was right. Was I really out for 12 hours straight?"

"More like 84." The cape-girl corrected. "Welcome to Tuesday, in an hour or so."

Ruby's eyes were dark with circles. Her smile had lost some of its effortlessness.

"Have you been sleeping here?"

"I wanted to keep you company." Ruby explained with a grin. She gave the bag of books a short kick with her foot. "And make your coma a _little_ less boring."

"What were you reading?"

The caped-girl's eye rose. "I don't know. Some old kid's book. Why?"

"No reason. It was just pretty...vivid." The Heiress summarized. "I guess that gas had more of an effect than I realized. I'm still all tired and woozy."

"You're not going to go on a whole 'Queen' episode again, are you?"

"Yeah, right." Weiss laughed to herself. Her vision refocused on her partner's dazed expression. "You look like you could pass out, dolt."

"I feel like it, too." The caped-girl admitted, rubbing her eyes in tired discomfort. "Let's talk about all this in the morning."

"Sounds like a plan." Weiss mumbled as Ruby leaned forward, giving her a swift kiss. The Heiress felt a small smile spread on her face.

The caped-girl laid down on the couch, reaching towards the lamp. She gave her partner a quick wink. "Goodnight, Princess."

Ruby flicked the lamp off. The couple was in darkness, the only light streaming in from the city streets.

* * *

"It's 12:58." Neo mumbled, slipping her scroll back into her pocket. "Is Ruby still visiting?"

"Ruby's been coming here every day after class." Yang informed.

The acrobat pointed to the range of doors in the hallway. 'Which room was she in, again?'

"Room 202." Yang informed, leading the smaller girl.

The Blonde opened the bedroom door. She immediately noticed the familiar silhouette on the couch.

"Ruby, it's been 3 days." Yang reminded with concern. "You know she wants you to keep up with school work, _especially_ with finals coming-"

Yang realized the caped-girl was asleep. She rolled her eyes with a smile.

The two stepped into the room, closing the door behind them. Silence remained as the door blocked the shuffling of the hospital's staff and inner-workings. A comfortable silence fell between the two girls.

Neo stared out the window. The city lights were surprisingly relaxing. She longed to see them from an even greater height-

"I want to talk about the lake..." Yang began in a soft tone. "I think it's healthy to talk about this."

Neo groaned mentally. Of course that wouldn't have slid by unnoticed.

"That's not the first time." Neo whispered. "Technically, that wasn't the first attempt."

Yang's eyebrow rose.

"I'm not 'in-training' to be a Hunter. How do you think I figured out I was like this? I put a gun in my mouth and pulled the trigger." The acrobat grinned happily. "Then I spat the bullet back out."

"The first time is pretty...frightening." Yang acknowledged. She was reminded of her first experience while protecting Ruby. Flashes of Beowolves ran through her mind. Red eyes. Sharp teeth. She shivered for a moment.

"I have moments of...weakness, I guess. Sometimes I don't want to **be** here." Neo sighed. The topic of conversation was giving her a slight headache. "Look, I really don't want to talk about this."

Yang shook her head. "We're talking about this. I care about you."

" _Sure_ you do." Neo agreed sarcastically, rubbing the bridge of her nose. "You and Blake have a pretty good relationship. Blake and I have something-"

"Don't push it, N." The Blonde commanded shortly, pointing a finger in the acrobat's chest.

The acrobat sighed and batted the finger away. "Let's just get this out in the open: You hate me."

Yang was caught off guard. Her brow furrowed.

"I don't hate you." The Blonde corrected. "I just...I hate the things you do."

The acrobat snorted.

"I _do_ like you, alright." The Blonde whispered truthfully. "I'm trying to make this work. That should already tell you enough. But I can't just ignore the fact that you-"

"I make mistakes, alright?" Neo interrupted. "I was younger back then. You're turning 18 soon. I'm turning 20 in a couple of weeks. Everybody grows and learns from their mistakes. It just takes a little time."

"You make this sound trivial."

Neo bit her lip. "I admit it. I make big mistakes."

Yang scowled.

The acrobat rolled her eyes, waving her hands in exasperation. "I make grand _fucking_ mistakes Yang, alright? Are you happy?"

Yang kissed the acrobat.

Neo felt the Blonde matching her emotions. It wasn't love, but it wasn't hate. It was something else. Something she could still work with.

Neo broke the kiss, shining a sly smirk at the Blonde. "I'll figure this out, okay? Just give me time."

Yang frowned. She sighed in annoyance. "Fine. But I'm keeping an eye on you from now-"

A voice cleared its throat. Eyes widened in surprise. The girl's disconnected, turning their heads towards the noise in surprise.

"D-did that just happen?" Weiss mumbled in confusion, her eyes darting rapidly between the two.


	6. Recovery in Pink

**_AN: Chapter 6! More things are revealed ;)..._** ** _-CakeLegends_**

 **The Ghost of Vale - Chapter 6**

* * *

Weiss stared at the two girls with incomprehensible disbelief. She didn't believe her eyes.

Was this another vivid dream? Was her bugging out on her? Playing tricks?

The Heiress knew what she had seen. The light of the window was just enough of a spotlight. Weiss looked at the two girls. They slowly separated from their embrace, frozen in shock.

The Heiress turned her gaze to the figure on the couch. Relief fluttered through her heart: Ruby was still sound-asleep. Who knows how she would have reacted to such sudden news?

Weiss wasn't even certain how _she_ would react.

The Heiress took a shaky inhale.

"What the _fuck_ , guys?" She whispered sharply. Her blue eyes were wide in bewilderment. "You two are... What the _hell_ is going on? How could you do this to Blake-?"

"She's a part of this." Yang whispered back encouragingly. "Relax, I would _never_ hurt her."

"A part in this?" Weiss' brow contorted in confusion. Her head was spinning. "What do you mean? What is this?"

"Weiss..." Yang began awkwardly. She gave a small puff of a sigh. She waved an introductive hand towards the acrobat. "...We're experimenting with Neo."

The Heiress felt dizzy. How was this actually happening? These two are the **definition** of loathe. This was impossible.

"This doesn't make any sense." The Heiress groaned, letting her head fall back into her pillow. "You _hate_ her."

"I don't hate her." Yang corrected in a quick whisper. "I lo-"

Yang barely caught herself. The acrobat's eyes widened at the chosen word. Yang cleared her throat.

"I care about her." Yang finished awkwardly, blushing slightly in the dark. "Blake and I both like experimenting, and Neo's a willing friend."

 **Neopolitan. The hired killer. The murderous psychopath.**

And Weiss thought calling her a friend was tricky enough…

"Yang, you're my best friend. I care about your safety." The Heiress sat back upward, her expression dropping to unrivaled seriousness. "You're sleeping with a _serial killer._ "

Yang swallowed the dry lump in her throat. Her eyes darted to the shorter girl at her side. "She'd never hurt us-"

"She already tried to kill you."

Yang remained quiet. A harsh silence overtook the room.

"…I can't hurt you guys." Neo interrupted, her voice a low mumble. "I'd sooner off myself."

"You sound like you've tried before." Weiss mumbled sarcastically.

"Things were looking down for a minute there, so I tried to kill myself a few nights ago." The acrobat informed in a low tone. "Then Yang came along and woke me back up."

The Heiress was caught off guard. Her eyes widened in concern. "You're feeling alright now? Any bad effects?"

"Nothing." Neo stated briefly. "I mean, I fear strangulation a lot now. And I kind of get off to it now, too-"

"Nope. I can't deal with this right now guys. I tried, but I can't." Weiss interrupted with groan. She sat upward and took a breath. "So you know what? I'm hallucinating."

The Blonde's eyebrow rose. "Weiss, no you're not-"

"No, Yang..." Weiss began, locking eyes with the Blonde. "I **didn't** see what happened. I don't know anything, so I don't have to tell Ruby. I must've imagined the whole thing, right?"

Yang's eyes widened. She nodded slowly in mutual understanding. "You imagined it. You didn't see anything."

"...Alright then." Weiss sighed, letting her tired head hit the pillow. "Goodnight."

Yang and Neo locked eyes. They nodded briefly, turning to quietly leave the bedroom.

"Oh, and guys?"

The two girls turned back to the Heiress. "Yes?"

"Just take care of yourselves." Weiss pleaded, yawning and snuggling herself into her pillow. "Things are tough enough between just two people. Don't make me have to choose. I hate picking sides."

The girls nodded shortly, stepping out of the room as soon as possible. The acrobat closed the door behind them and pivoted on her feet, pressing her back to the wooden surface.

'Well... _that_ happened.' Neo scratched at her neck in discomfort, letting out a nervous, shaky breath. 'I'm freaking out over here. I wish I didn't quit smoking…'

* * *

In the comfort of the dorm, Blake Belladonna sat alone, reading one of her favorite novels. Her bedside lamp was a comforting glow. The moonlight was beautiful through the windows.

A small crash came from the bathroom.

"Penny?" Blake called out curiously. "Are you alright? What are you doing?"

"Nothing!" The machine replied quickly. "-be out in a minute!"

A thought popped into the Faunus' mind. "Hey, Ruby won't be here tonight, either. Do you want to sleep in their bed?"

"Probably not." Penny disagreed politely through the wall. "We weigh 400 pounds. We should stay on the floor."

Blake heard the door open. She glanced up from her book in time to see the two exhausted girls enter the dorm.

"How was the hospital?" The Faunus asked.

"Tiring." Neo summarized as she grabbed her duffle bag, turning immediately towards the bathroom.

"Penny's in there." Blake informed over her book.

'Penny's in here?' Neo's head tilted questioningly. She twisted the doorknob. 'Why does she need to-?'

Neo paused as the door swung open.

Wires hung disturbingly from her ripped open metal rib cage. Parts of her face were ripped off once again. The mattered skin and blood of her face hung from her metal fingertips like spider webs. The acrobat felt her heart stop as Penny's head whipped seamlessly to face her.

"Penny…" Yang breathed over the acrobat's shoulder. "What's wrong with you?"

"I don't know." Penny mumbled, her voice seeming to lose its tone. "Help us."


	7. Turn Blind Eyes

**_AN: I went on a long_** ** _hiatus due to family issues, sorry about that_** ** _. The chapters should be daily from now on. This one jumps between different characters quite a bit._**

 ** _P.S./Possible Spoiler: I added recitation to Penny's behavior to make her a little more creepy :)_** ** _-CakeLegends_**

 **The Ghost of Vale - Chapter 7**

* * *

Yang stood still completely still.

Penny's eyes were small glows in her eye sockets. The sharp green eyes bore into her like a pair of needles. Blood dribbled down the metal skull's permanent grin.

"Something's wrong with me..."

Penny's voice was as ominous as a loose floorboard. The Blonde felt her skin crawl.

The animatronic slowly brought her hand to her face, grinding the fingers into the skin like clay. The mangled flesh dangled from her bloody metal fingers.

Penny's voice rose once again. She didn't bother to move her exposed jaw as she spoke.

"Please help us."

"Help _us_?" Blake whispered quickly. "What did she mean _us_?"

The room suddenly fell quiet. Penny stepped forward shakily, her eyes not once leaving their lock with the onlookers.

"In my anguish I cried to my lord, and he answered by setting me free." The machine's breaking voice groaned. "Psalm 118:5."

The machine dragged her fingers against the swirling textures of the wooden door.

Neo see the claw marks forming behind the machine's hand. Penny's metal fingers were scratching against the surface. The implied contact sent shivers through the acrobat.

"Penny, relax..." The Faunus declared threateningly. "Just stay back-"

The machine's hand dragged against the door as she slowly stepped forward. The sickening crackle was putting the three girls on edge. The metal girl's head tilted in confusion.

"We are not right." Penny spoke through a closed mouth. "You have authority over me now. You have the power. Please save us."

Yang took a cautious step back. "Relax, just tell me what's wrong."

"It's been too long: **dismiss me.** " The machine creaked. "Let us be complete. Let us be whole again."

"You want to go?" Blake questioned. "What's wrong? What's happening?"

 **"You're holding my strings. Cut me free."** Penny pleaded. "We must be complete soon. We have work to do."

Yang's mind raced. What could she be referring to? Penny appeared to have a goal. She was an Atlas prototype at her core. Was this something important? A directive?

The human emotion behind Penny's pleading eyes cut into Yang's soul. The Blonde took a breath.

"Penny, you're dismissed."

"Thank you." The machine acknowledged shortly. It turned away immediately, walking towards the dorm door. Penny walked out of the door and out of sight, on a perfect path towards her calling.

A few seconds of silence passed through the room. Three sets of eyes gave bewildered gazes amongst one another.

Yang cleared her throat. "What the _hell?_ "

* * *

It was morning.

The Heiress felt the warmth of sunlight kiss against her cheek. Her eyes opened.

Weiss awoke to see the light of day. She breathed a sigh of relief. The daylight has instilled new energy into her spirit. She had missed this.

The sound of light snoring drifted in from her side. Ruby was still asleep, a blissful smile spread across her face. Weiss overlooked her partner, taking in every detail.

The Heiress rose to her feet and planted a kiss on Ruby's cheek, careful not to disturb her partner. She stepped silently towards the bathroom: It had been quite a while since she had a clear look in the mirror.

* * *

Daylight flooded the dorm once again.

The room was almost completely clean. The broken and scattered objects in the bathroom had been replaced.

The Blonde stared at the clawed bathroom door.

"We can't let them see that." Yang declared. "They've been through so much already. They deserve a return to normalcy."

"Why shouldn't we let them know what happened? It's not good to keep so many secrets from each other."

"It's not **really** a secret." Yang clarified with a raised finger. "We'll still say that Penny left, we just won't tell them about the whole...freak out she had."

Blake frowned.

"...And I think we owe Weiss one. You know, for _turning a blind eye_ to all this." Yang grinned, enjoying the two girl's audible sighs. "C'mon. Let's just give them a while to relax again."

"Alright, I guess." Blake agreed, turning to the acrobat. "What should we do?"

Neo frowned. 'Why the hell are you asking me?'

"You seem remarkably good at hiding bodies and evidence." The Faunus informed. "You probably already have this figured out."

"I don't know why you would think that. I'm not some soulless killer."

"Oh, really?" Blake questioned. "What do you feel when you shoot somebody?"

"The recoil."

"See?" The Faunus smirked. "You probably do have this figured out. You're heartless."

"That is _fucking_ insulting." Neo declared with a glare. Her false glare faded back into a smirk. "...But yes."

"If you have a way, tell us." Yang begged. " _Please._ "

The acrobat pointed a thumb to the closet behind her. "Just unbolt the closet door and swap the two. You guys barely open the closet, anyways. It's practically identical-"

Neo let out a short yelp as the two girls pulled her into a strong embrace.

* * *

Weiss stood in front of the sink. She gazed at her reflection.

Weiss had grown emotionally over the past events. The same face carried a different person. Her expression seemed more determined. A cold sharpness had returned to her gaze. Weiss' eyes locked with their reflection. She noticed an oddity immediately: something sealed by a surgeon's expert hand.

Her scar was practically gone.

It felt strange. It was like she was being robbed of something she held dear. Her badge of trail was leaving her. Her signature feature. For a time she saw it as an embarrassing blemish- an imperfection.

But now that it was leaving her, it didn't feel good.

Out of the corner of her eye, the Heiress noticed a pair of scissors on the counter.

Without a second thought, the Heiress picked up the scissors. She opened them completely and held it firmly in hand.

With one light slice, the Heiress reopened her imperfection. She wiped the small bit of blood away on the back of her hand.

Her gaze returned to the mirror. The mark was back, just as it was initially.

"Better." Weiss mumbled with a grin. She felt good. She felt stronger than she had in a long time.

A buzz went off on the nightstand. Weiss walked out of the bathroom and checked her scroll.

"7 missed calls from Yang?"

* * *

 _When Insane met Crazy_

Neo overlooked the massive store. People walked up and down the aisles with massive shopping carts. The confusingly sweet smells of freshly cut wood, produce and gasoline filled the air.

The acrobat stared at the contents of a refrigeration unit.

'An 8 gallon pack of milk for 2 lien?' Neo shook her head. ' _Fucking Costco.'_

The acrobat reminding herself why she was here in the first place: a drill. The door's hinges had proven to be surprisingly tight.

"I guess I needed a new drill anyways." The acrobat mumbled, remembering the thick blood and flesh that coated her previous tool.

Neo looked down the aisle, thankful she had found an employee quickly: A redheaded girl in a red apron.

"Excuse me?" The acrobat asked as she approached the stranger. She briefly read her nametag. "Hey Clover, can you take me to the-"

"Oh, that's not my name." The girl corrected. "My names Nora."

Neo's eyebrow rose. "Are you borrowing from a co-worker?"

"I don't work here." The redhead admitted. "I just stole some dude's apron while he went on break."

Neo's head tilted in confusion. " _Why?"_

"My team is busy picking out apartments for our second year. _Without me._ " Nora huffed disapprovingly. "Just because I suggested we become street-urchins. _Douchebags._ That would have been way more exciting-"

"Wait, you're a Huntress?" Neo squinted in suspicion. "Do you attend Beacon?"

"Proudly." Nora declared with a short salute. "I'm in the hall across from-"

"Look, I'm sorry I don't have too much time to chat." Neo interrupted. "Can you take me to the drills?"

* * *

"That cafe is fucking awesome." Ruby declared as they walked through the doors. She took a sip of her coffee. "They didn't even blink when I asked for cream and 5 sugars-"

"I still don't know how you're not dead." Weiss laughed to herself, taking a sip of her own coffee. She ripped the small checkout band off of her wrist: the last remains of her hospital visit. As she walked, her eyes locked with a familiar figure down the sidewalk. "Wait, is that Ren?"

Ruby's curiosity rose. "Yeah, I think so."

"I wonder what he's doing?"

"I don't know." Ruby shrugged, taking her partner's hand and dragging her along. "Let's go find out."

The caped-girl waved to their friend as they approached. Ren smirked warmly.

"Hey Ren." Ruby smiled. "What are you doing?"

"Jaune and Pyrrha are inside checking out an apartment." Ren replied calmly.

Weiss' eyebrow rose. "Wait, we can get apartments?"

"Well, after the first year most members of the teams are 18 or older. You can choose a dorm or an apartment."

Weiss' interest began to manifest. A question popped into her mind. "Where's Nora?"

"We told her to get a job." Ren stated. "I think she took a little too seriously."

* * *

"Who's Ren?" Neo asked as she grabbed a box from the shelf.

"He's an asshole." Nora grinned. "And my best friend, of course. We've been together for years now."

Neo glanced over her shoulder as she walked. "So you guys are _together?_ "

"I mean..." Nora bit her lip. "We're not _together_ together."

"Do you want to be?"

"...I don't know." The redhead sighed. "Maybe?"

"Then just take the chance." Neo commanded. "Don't be such a pussy."

Nora frowned. "I'm not too sure about that. How am I supposed to...suggest it?"

"Easy: just do it."

The redhead tilted her head at the simple advice. Neo checked the time on her scroll.

"Listen, I have to go." The acrobat admitted. "I have to get back to my place."

The acrobat waved and began to walk away.

"Wait!" Nora called out. "Do you want to hang out sometime? I could use someone to talk to about this."

The acrobat held a stare for a few seconds. She pulled out her scroll. "...Sure, I don't see why not. Here's my number."

"Thank you." Nora nodded cordially. "I really appreciate this."

Neo watched as the girl waved and turned down the opposite aisle. A terrifying thought overwhelmed the killer.

She had just made a friend.

The acrobat groaned to herself, cursing her lovers' names.

'Neo, what the fuck are they turning you into?'

* * *

"We could probably use some place to stay over the summer as well." Ruby added as they walked through the schools hallways. "Are we going to get an apartment?"

"I'm not sure." Weiss admitted. "Maybe."

"Let's not get all worked up over this." The caped-girl suggested as they approached their dorm. "We should just enjoy this time to relax."

"Well, I'm just glad to have a return to normalcy." The Heiress admitted as she opened the dorm door. "It feels good to be home-"

Weiss frowned. Neo was out of breath. Yang and Blake looked unsettled. The Heiress' brow furrowed in confusion. Something was off.

"You guys are up early." The Heiress stated.

"We just woke up." Blake lied impeccably.

"In your regular clothes?"

"Neo and Yang were bickering all night." Blake finished. "That kind of makes you forget things."

Ruby glanced around the room. "Where's-"

"Penny left." Yang added nonchalantly. "She said she had somewhere to be for a while."

"Oh...alright." Weiss acknowledged with a suspicious squint. "I guess I'll just use the bathroom."

The three girls watched Ruby take a seat at her bed. Weiss walked into the bathroom and closed the door.

Neo turned to Yang with a knowing grin-

"Wait, didn't this door have a lock?" Weiss called through the door.

Yang's heart skipped a beat. She held her breath as a few stressful seconds passed.

"Never mind. I must be going nuts." Weiss muttered.

Yang relaxed.

* * *

"If Satan cast out Satan, he is divided against himself; how shall then his kingdom stand? Matthew 12:26." The machine stated in a broken tone. "Keep it together, Penny. We might frighten them."

An odd tremor ran through the machine's mind. Out of the corner of her eye, she spotted a mirror.

 **"Frighten them."**

The tattered remnants of her body didn't worry her: she had spares. She was still excited about her unveiling during the Vytal Festival.

Maybe her friends would be proud?

She hoped they would still accept her.


	8. Students and Teachers

**_AN: Sorry about all this late updating, I've been dealing with more than expected. Here's the last chapter of Act I. Hope it's decent, I feel off about it._** ** _-CakeLegends_**

 **The Ghost of Vale - Chapter 8**

* * *

It was midmorning. Ruby Rose sat comfortably in the middle of Professor Port's class. She let her eyes wander around the classroom.

Weiss' distant eyes were clearly glazed over in boredom. Blake sat comfortably, reading one of her books with discretion. Under the table, Yang was playing a game on her scroll.

A distance ahead, Professor Port lectured on about his glory days for the last time this year. The Heiress let her eyes wander about the classroom.

It seemed all was well in the world.

The caped-girl felt her scroll buzz in her pocket.

Her suspicions rose. Who was messaging her in the middle of class? Her quick hands slipped her scroll from her pocket.

 _ **I need you to help me out with something.**_

 _ **-Neo**_

Ruby bit her lip. The acrobat wasn't one to seek conversation. Neo wouldn't message her unless it was drastically important.

The caped-girl raised her hand. "Professor, I don't feel well."

* * *

Ruby searched the woods quickly, rubbing her eyes as the early morning sun rose into visibility. She proceeded to the woods, finding the jogging path she had seen Blake and Yang take so many times before.

The misty air and cool, dew-covered grass woke the caped-girl up completely. She took a deep breath of the refreshing air.

Her feet carried her deeper into the woods, all the while staying on the fading path defined in front of her. She walked around the side of the lake.

She saw it: the workshed behind the gap in the trees. Neo's makeshift workplace. Ruby strolled up to the door and gave it three hard knocks.

She stood completely still, the only sound the singing of morning birds. Her eyes overlooked the rough wooden planks. The rusty nails. The slight scent of pine-

The door swung open quickly. Neo grinned, waving her hand for her friend to enter. "Welcome to my proud Homestead."

The caped-girl gulped. She stepped inside.

The workshed interior was as she expected. The space seemed well kept and clean. An odd, thick smell of bleach and cleaning agents filled the air like smog.

"I need some help. Penny used to do this for me, but she...ran off, or something." Neo mumbled. "But I want you to know...I'm not doing something malicious. I need you to trust me."

Ruby felt a hint of suspicion. This was a side Neo had yet to show her. The caped-girl nodded reluctantly.

Neo walked to the workshed's furthest corner, to a small tarp. She swiftly pulled away the cover.

A sick feeling of disgust built up in the caped-girl's stomach at the sight.

"I can't believe you took me out of class for this."

* * *

"I mean..." Jaune mumbled in embarrassment. "I think I've read something like that before..."

"Are you sure?" Port bellowed. "I must be mistaken about the paper on Human-Grimm relations Oobleck assigned you all?"

"I guess..." He admitted partially. "Can you remind me?"

"The history of Human-Grimm relations is nearly entirely violent, the only hints of truce being the Elder Grimm." Port began. "The concept of domestication is ridiculous, something left to children's stories."

Jaune nodded in understanding. "That must've been where I saw it."

The Professor nodded, returning to his chalkboard. "Now, if there aren't any further interruptions this class, I'd like to began our Final Review."

Port took hold of the chalk, writing various review notes in his quick scrawl.

"In preparation of Final Exams, we will be doing a brief review of our Biology unit." The Professor informed. "What is the average muscular capacity for a fully-rested Hunter?"

Port glanced at the nearest hand in the classroom. "Yes?"

"About 3 to 4 times their own weight, on average." The student answered. "At least without the aid of dust or a specific semblance."

* * *

Ruby bit her lip as she followed Neo through the streets of downtown Vale. The heavy bag bore against her arm.

"What the hell am I doing?" Ruby whispered guiltily. "There's no way we're getting away with this. We can't carry-"

"You should relax." Neo suggested.

"But we're carrying-"

"Stay calm." Neo commanded, keeping a natural pace. "People do this all the time."

"Oh really?" Ruby mumbled sarcastically.

"I saw a video online: two idiots tried to carry a full body bag across town without getting caught. One of them _succeeded._ " Neo adjusted the duffle-bag strap digging into her shoulder. "If _two_ dumbasses can do it, than _one_ dumbass and a devilishly attractive hit-girl should be able."

Ruby grumbled halfheartedly at the insult. A thought sprouted in her mind. "Why did you choose me? Why not Yang?"

"I'm not sure..." Neo admitted. "You just seem like a good kid. A little weak-minded to be honest, but I could help out you with that. I could teach you a lot of things. There are a lot of things I know that schools won't teach you."

"Beacon's taught me plenty of things." Ruby retorted. "Things even you wouldn't know."

"I'm positive that's true." The acrobat agreed. "But if you want to be the ' _World's Greatest Hunter'_ , why have one source of knowledge when you could have two? I'd be your Yoda over the summer."

The caped-girl rolled her eyes, briefly pondering the thought.

"You should consider it." Neo suggested casually. "I've yet to encounter something I'm afraid of."

* * *

Present Day

 **Breathless.**

 **Murky depths surrounded the short girl.**

 **She felt smaller than ever.**

 **She swam desperately to break the water's surface. Her breath was quickly running out.**

 **She felt her finger's dig into the sand at the lake's unforgiving bottom.**

 **This was it. She had gotten turned around. It was too late now.**

 **The building pressure forced her to inhale. She began to panic as water filled her lungs.**

Neo awoke to the full moon.

Her heart raced as she attempted to catch her breath: another nightmare. She shivered at the memory of drowning. The experience was having a greater effect than she initially conceived. Her mind began to calm itself.

She glanced around the darkness.

The room was quiet and motionless. Yang's unconscious arm lay comfortably around her waist. Across the room, Ruby and Weiss were fast asleep. Neo released sighed and slipped from Yang's embrace, rising to her feet.

She found herself a seat on the windowsill. She felt comforted by the moon's light. Night was her time of day. A disturbing feeling was manifesting within her gut.

The acrobat felt guilt.

Not guilt for her crimes. This was something far more troubling to her.

She felt guilty she couldn't stay.

A sense of determination was building inside of her. She would have to leave. Taking shelter within Beacon was a smart move, but living with them? The thought seemed warm to her. Coming back to people who cared was something she was getting used to.

Maybe it was worth the risk?

No, she couldn't take the chance. Her back straightened. The end of the school year was quickly approaching. She would have to tell them soon.

The acrobat's eyes drifted to the sleeping Heiress. Right now, the mute needed someone to speak with.

With silent steps, the acrobat stepped towards the sleeping duo. Her hand shook the Heiress' shoulder.

Weiss' blue eyes slowly opened. She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes, her eyebrow raising at the acrobat with curiosity.

"Weiss..." Neo began with a whisper. "You know that _hallucination_ you had a little while ago?"

The Heiress sat upward, sitting on the side of the bed. "Yes, why?"

Neo swallowed a building lump in her throat. "I want to talk about it."

Weiss nodded, patting the spot on the bed next to hers.

"I don't know what you have planned for this summer, but..." The acrobat bit her lip. "I'm not staying with you guys."

The Heiress frowned in disapproval. "Did something happen already? With you and those two?"

"No." The acrobat answered shortly. "I'm not done yet, and I don't want something to happen if I get caught."

"What are you not done with?"

"...I need to make something bleed every once and a while. I've killed innocents, but I'm trying to... _make up_ for that, I guess." The acrobat released a agitated breath of air. "So I'm killing all of the people like me."

"Shit..." Weiss mumbled quietly.

A beat of silent understanding hung in the air. Weiss cleared her throat lightly.

"About your whole relationship..." The Heiress started awkwardly. "What is it, exactly?"

Silence hung in the air once again. Neo shifted in discomfort.

"They tell me I'm not but I think I'm the lesser: I'm involved, but they are the couple." Neo paused. She felt something she hadn't felt in years: a hint of sorrow was rising within her. "So I'll stay on the sidelines."

"You're not lesser to them." The Heiress reassured certainly. "I know those two. If they thought that about you, I don't think you would have been involved in the first place."

"I'm still leaving." Neo reconfirmed.

"You shouldn't leave the people you love to stay in the dark." Weiss mumbled. Painful thoughts of her sister threatened to resurface. "You're going to regret it. I know I do."

"You could change your mind and stay. You still have 3 weeks to decide." Weiss informed as she curled back underneath the sheets, pulling her sleeping girlfriend closer. "I hope you make the right choice."

Neo walked back to her bed, sitting on the edge. Thoughts were still racing in her exhausted mind.

 _She still had to tell them._

She heard Blake groan in unconscious malcontent. A grin spread across Neo face as Yang's arm wrapped around her waist.

 _But that day was weeks from now._

Neo returned to bed, curling up between the only two girls she had grown to love.

* * *

 **End of ACT I - A** **scheregen**


	9. Act II - Ecstasy of Gold

**_AN: Act II is underway! As with most longer chapters, I'll be back to fix the errors in a bit :)_** ** _-CakeLegends_**

 **The Ghost of Vale - Chapter 9**

* * *

The caped-girl's feet stepped cautiously through the dewy grass.

Ruby knew she was dreaming.

There were quite a few clues that snapped her into this realization. Things floated out of place. Waterfalls fell upwards.

In the middle of the grass, a cold girl sat calmly, her back facing the Reaper.

Ruby smiled at the familiar figure. She traded carefully towards the image of her partner. Ruby listened closely as she grew closer.

The Heiress was whispering to herself. The words were rushed and indecipherable.

Ruby slowly placed a hand on the Heiress' shoulder. "Weiss?"

The Heiress stopped whispering. She remained unmoving. Ruby slowly took a seat by her partner. Weiss head turned towards her in an instant. Ruby's heart skipped a beat.

She gazed into the dark void of Weiss' empty eye sockets. The disturbing sight shook Ruby to her core.

Weiss' slowly turned her head forwards once more.

"Weiss Schnee, Yang Xiao Long, Neopolitan, Penny..." The Heiress' low-tone began. It sounded distant, as if a group of her spoke in unison. "Every day they spend with you, their lives falls apart bit by bit."

Ruby's brow furrowed in confusion. Her voice was a weak mumble. "I don't understand."

"Have you ever considered that this is all your fault?" The cold girl whispered. Ruby felt an icy chill run through her as the voice continued. "It's your presence that creates these animals."

Ruby remained silent.

"You're destined for so much more than you let yourself realize." The Heiress sighed. "But you're on the wrong path. Your presence creates chaos. It flows into the people you're closest to. That's why you hate Neo-"

"I don't hate her." Ruby interrupted truthfully. "She's a good friend."

"You hate her." The cold girl restated. "Not as a person, but for what she represents."

"What do you mean?" Ruby questioned with a disbelieving frown. "Why do I hate her?"

"Because it's heartbreaking to realize that monsters still have some humanity left in them." The cold girl explained. "It's easier to dismiss them as mindless, heartless, evil monsters than to see them as who they are: very deeply flawed human beings."

The caped-girl felt her head spin. Annoyance and confusion begin to sprout in the depths of her mind. "Why are you telling me this?"

"Ascheregen." The cold girl smirked. "When the world falls to ashes, where will you be?"

* * *

In an instant, Ruby felt her conscious tear away from itself.

The caped-girl shot upwards in a cold sweat. Her breath was panting rapidly.

Her eyes darted around the dorm. She relaxed slowly, taking a moment to calm herself.

Weiss awoke groggily. She gave the caped-girl an exhausted, concerned glance. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Ruby whispered back, slowly laying herself back down. "Sorry."

"Nightmare?" The Heiress guessed, yawning slightly and pulling Ruby closer by her waist.

"Kind of..." The caped-girl mumbled. She gave the Heiress a kiss on the cheek, watching her immediately fall back unconscious, unbeknownst to her for the second time that night.

Ruby let out a silent sigh. She closed her eyes, hoping to gain a few more hours of rest.

* * *

 **ACT II**

 _3 Weeks Later_

For the past few weeks, classes resumed as normal.

For the first time in a long time, a sense of calm had settled within the team. Things felt manageable.

Weiss sat comfortably in the middle of her last class.

A distance ahead, Professor Port lectured on about his glory days for the last time this year. The Heiress let her eyes wander about the classroom.

As usual, Ruby doodled weapon schematics. Blake was reading one of her books. Under the table, Yang was playing a game on her scroll.

But today, all eyes in the classroom turned towards the clock.

3...2...1...

The sound of the final bell rang through the air.

"And that's all for this year, students!" Professor Port bellowed cheerfully. "Have a grand summer!"

Weiss stood and rolled her shoulders, taking the report card off of her desk. The team proceeded out of the class, following the mass of students.

The hallways were noisy and crowded with people emptying their lockers. An energizing sense of finality filled the active air.

For the first time in a long time, Weiss felt content.

"Really? You went blind for a week and you still managed to get straight A's?" Yang stated, smirking and rolling her eyes at the paper in Weiss' hand. "You're an asshole."

"A is for asshole." Weiss added. "What did you guys get?"

"Mostly A's and B's." Blake informed. "Yang got a few C's here and there."

Weiss' gaze fell on Ruby. "And what did you get, dolt?"

"I don't know." Ruby mumbled. "I'm not a great student to begin with, but with all that's happened..."

"You won't know unless you turn over that paper." Weiss reminded, nudging her partner on the shoulder. "How bad could it really be?"

Ruby gulped audibly. She flipped the paper quickly, forcing the ordeal to end as fast as possible.

Her eyes widened.

"Not bad, Rose." Weiss acknowledged over the caped-girl's shoulder.

The team entered the dorm for the last time of the year. Their bags laid out on their cleared beds. Neo was already packing her things into her duffelbag. The Blonde noticed her moving a small red box.

Yang's brow furrowed. "What's inside the toolbox?"

"A picture of you." Neo mumbled over her shoulder.

"Damn." Ruby released an audible laugh. "She nailed you."

"And I thought I made bad puns..." Yang mumbled, grabbing her bag from the top of her bed. She glanced over her shoulder towards the duo. "You two checked out the apartment on East, right?"

"Already met the landlord, too." Ruby added. "It's a nice place, you guys will love it."

"We're going to go to that coffee shop before we head there." Weiss informed, grabbing her bag as well. "Do you want to join?"

"The Brewhaus?" Yang questioned with a grin. "Do you even have to ask? We'll _always_ go there."

"Has Neo been there?"

The acrobat shook her head.

"Well then…" Yang slid closer to the acrobat, pulling her head under her arm. "Neo my girl, you are in for a _damn_ good cup."

* * *

The girl walked down the city streets, enjoying the cool wind and sunny warmth of the start of Vale's summers.

"So you can see completely fine again?" Blake asked the Heiress. "No side effects?"

"Nothing unusual to regular eye surgery, I'd guess." Weiss clarified. "Bright lights and car headlights are sort of rainbow-colored now, but I don't mind. It's kind of pretty."

"Here it is." Neo stated sarcastically, waving her hand towards the shop. "Brewhaus."

"Brewhaus!" The rest of the girl's chanted.

Neo flinched at the sudden noise. "Goddamn it..."

Ruby opened the door, followed shortly in order by Weiss, Yang, Neo and Blake.

The Faunus placed a halting, comforting hand on the shorter girl's shoulder. Neo flinched. Blake let out a soft laugh.

The acrobat turned and scowled. 'You fucking asshole.'

"You need to relax, Neo." Blake suggested with a smirk. "You've got time. I'm sure we'll be fine."

"I'm sorry..." The acrobat mumbled. "I'm just on fucking edge right now."

"Relax." The Faunus stated simply once more, walking inside with the acrobat. "You'll feel better soon."

Ruby smiled as she glanced around the shop. The café was quite nice. A homely warmth filled every crack and crevasse. The team felt comfortable immediately.

"Adam!" Yang called out enthusiastically towards the main cashier. She held up her hand, spreading her fingers. "Five cups."

The man nodded and gave a thumbs up.

The team walked through the active shop, taking seats at a table by a window. Neo faded out her hearing as the group began a conversation. She remained distant as the cups were served.

Neo's fingers tapped with imperative violence against the table's cold surface.

 _"Previous earnings minus expenditures...plus Weiss' payment."_ Neo ran the numbers in her head. _"ʟ7,500,000 with about a month left-"_

"Stop acting so paranoid." Yang suggested with a whisper, nudging the acrobats shoulder gently. Neo felt shivers run through her as Yang whispered against her ear. "You still have another month left on your payment. We're here for you."

"Here, drink some coffee." Blake instructed, sliding a cup towards the acrobat. "It's full of antioxidants that makes you feel happier- It's the magic of caffeine."

"I don't believe that." Neo grumbled. "I try not to drink coffee. It seems bad for you."

"You used to smoke like a steakhouse chimney." Yang retorted instantly.

"And I still want to." Neo snarked. She leaned away from the cup, grimacing with disgust. "I'm not drinking it."

"At least smell it first." Blake suggested. "For me?"

The acrobat sighed in defeat. She leaned towards the cup. The pleasant aroma numbed her brain.

Neo stared at the cup with a new mindset. She slowly took in hand, glaring at the smirking girls around her.

'Assholes...'

Neo took a long sip of coffee.

She let out a sigh, feeling herself slowly relax. Her eyes drifted towards the sunrise. A relaxed feeling of content slowly washed over her.

"Better?" The Blonde questioned with a knowing gaze.

Neo rolled her eyes and nodded, trying to suppress her nervous smile. 'Better.'

"Anyways, the apartment is 3 bedrooms, two bathrooms. We should be more than fine there, at least over the summer." Ruby informed, taking a sip of her sugary coffee. "We could head over right after this."

"You guys finished your finals." Neo listed off. "Then you're out. Then I turn 20-"

"I call bullshit on that." Blake stated defiantly, shaking her head at the short girl. "There's no way _you_ are turning 20. Prove it."

Neo rolled her eyes, pulling her passport from her pocket. She handed the small leather-bound book across the table, to the Faunus.

"Well I'll be damned..." Blake mumbled in moderate surprise.

Neo turned to the three other teammates, continuing the conversation. "And then after that-"

"Wait wait, what?" Blake exclaimed in surprise, clearly attempting to mask laughter. She pointed towards a part of the book. " _ **That's**_ your first name?"

Neo frowned at the giggling girl. "Yes, what about it?"

Blake's giggling continued. She poorly attempted to quiet herself after releasing one audible snort.

The three girl's rose their eyebrows. Ruby and Weiss had only heard Blake laugh that heavily once before.

"What is it?" Ruby asked, her curiosity building quickly. "What's her name?"

Blake handed the caped-girl the passport. Ruby's eyes widened. Her hand covered her mouth as she began to laugh. " _Seriously?_ "

Neo's annoyance began to build. "What's so funny about it?"

"There's _no way_ that's your name!" Ruby manage between laughter. "This is too great!"

"Come on, dolt." Weiss mumbled at the delirious two. She rolled her eyes, taking the passport from her partner. "It can't possibly be that-"

Weiss sentence collapsed to giggles as she read the name on the paper. The acrobat frowned with disappointed at the three giggling girls.

" **Fuck** you guys." Neo mumbled into her cup, taking an annoyed sip of coffee.

Weiss handed the passport to the Blonde. Yang's eyes widened. Her head began to shake in disbelief.

"Guys...I can't handle this." Yang burst into laughter as well, the passport falling out of her trembling hands. "This is **too** funny."

Neo's brow furrowed more and more by the second. "I could kick all your asses for that."

"But you can't." Yang smirked proudly, patting the smaller girl on the back. "You're lucky you have a cool last name, Neo."

The acrobat slid her passport back into her pocket. She stood up and began to walk away from the table.

"Come on, N! Don't be a bad sport!" Blake called through her giggles. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to go drown myself in the toilet cistern." Neo mumbled as she walked towards the bathroom.

She smirked as the table burst into audible laughter behind her.

* * *

The five girl's glanced around the sizable penthouse. The apartment was impressive.

"Teams split and usually go home to their families..." Blake smirked. "But I guess we're a special case."

"We're still family." Ruby corrected. "Neo, your room is on the left-"

"I might not be living with you guys, exactly." Neo interrupted awkwardly.

The group slowly turned towards the acrobat.

"Wait, what?" Yang's eyes widened in shock. "You're not?"

The Blonde felt her mind racing with building confusion. Neo was leaving them? Did they do something wrong?

She groaned mentally. They couldn't discuss this now: Ruby was still here.

"Well, shit..." Weiss muttered. "I think I left Myrtenaster in my locker."

"Don't worry, I've got it." Ruby confirmed. She darted out of the room at high-speed, closing the door behind her.

A beat of silence passed. Weiss returned to her backpack.

"That should give you a couple of minutes, at least." Weiss informed with a sigh. "You guys can talk about whatever you'd like: I'm deaf for the next two minutes."

Yang nodded a brief thanks to the Heiress. She turned back to the acrobat, her expression contorted in confusion. "What do you mean you're leaving?"

"I'm doing this for you guys- I don't want to see you hurt. I need to find a place for myself." Neo smirked. "If you want to see me, I'll still be around. I'm like Superman: I know when I'm needed."

"We can handle ourselves." Blake reassured. "You can stay here."

"At this rate, I won't be around much longer." Neo added. "Getting too attached right now is pointless."

"You can still make the money." Yang informed. "You still have a chance."

"...Maybe I do." Neo agreed partially. "And if you're not burying me at the end of the month… Then we'll talk. But until then-"

Neo swallowed, giving the girls a final nod. She walked out of the apartment door, adjusting the dufflebag strap on her shoulder.

Just as quickly as she entered their lives, Neopolitan left them.

A few moments passed.

"...Wait, Neo." Yang mumbled. The Blond darted out of the door. Blake and Weiss watched her disappear around the hallway corner.

They walked to the apartment window. A long distance below, they saw the Blonde catching up to the acrobat. Blake and Weiss watched as they had a conversation in the distance below.

"So Yang and Neo must have told you by now, right?" Weiss guessed, turning towards the Faunus. "You know what I saw."

Blake swallowed a building lump in her throat. She nodded.

"I just want to clear something up." Weiss stated, rubbing the bridge of her nose in confusion. "Is this just sex, or is it something else?"

Blake rattled her brain for an answer. Honestly, she was uncertain herself. The need to clarify the relationship hadn't presented itself yet.

"We're figuring that out."

"Be careful about this." The Heiress warned. "Mixed emotions, favoritism, feeling left out...There are reasons that three-person relationships are a rarity."

Blake rolled her eyes. "Since when are you the relationship expert?"

"Since about 10 months ago." Weiss stated, crossing her arms authoritatively. "Ruby and I have been together longer than you two."

"By like a month and a half." Blake muttered. "That doesn't count."

" _Totally_ does." The Heiress closed. She squinted back down, staring closely at the figures below. Her sharp eyes picked up the details of the ant-sized images.

They were kissing.

Weiss sighed. They looked happy.

"I know this seems hard to grasp, but..." Blake smiled, her gaze never leaving the two girls in the distance. "Whatever happens... I think we're going to be alright."

"I think it's about time you told me something." Weiss began, turning towards the Faunus. "Why _exactly_ does Neo need money?"


	10. The Wild Yonder

**_AN: Sorry about the shortness/quality of this chapter, I wrote this pretty quickly. I'll be uploading more often now. I believe. Hopefully._** ** _-CakeLegends_**

 **The Ghost of Vale - Chapter 10**

* * *

 **Feels like a close, it's coming to.**  
 **What am I going to do?**  
 **It's too late to start over,**  
 **This is the only thing I know.**

Neo walked away from the apartment complex leaving no ties to the life she once called home-

"Wait!"

The acrobat froze at the unexpected noise. She glanced over her shoulder.

The Blonde stood at a slight distance, crossing her arms.

"I already said goodbye." Neo stated sharply. "Don't make this harder than it has to be."

"So you're just leaving us like that?" Yang snapped angrily. "After everything we've been through, this is how you want this to end? With a fucking smirk and a nod?"

Neo sighed. "Look, I didn't mean-"

"Bullshit." The Blonde interrupted. "Because you can't handle staying with us anymore. You're too thick-skulled and smart-assed to admit that we might mean something to you-"

The acrobat slid off the strap of her duffle bag, letting it fall to the ground. Yang watched her gloved hand tighten into a fist.

The Blonde swallowed the building fear in her throat.

"I thought you respected us by now. If you can't even make a decent final goodbye, you never really changed." Yang mumbled. "I thought we were helping you but...you're still just the same broken girl we met in the beginning."

Yang almost faltered as the acrobat turned to face her. She straightened her back as Neo stepped forward.

Her brow was furrowed. Her eyes were sharp and wide.

Yang could tell the difference immediately: the old Neo was at the helm.

"Go ahead." The Blonde whispered threateningly, stepping towards her nemesis. "Make my fucking day. _Hit me._ "

Yang's eyes widened as the acrobat took a dangerous step closer. She felt a strong grip pull her down at her collar.

Neo's lips met hers.

The Blonde felt her guard melt away instantaneously. Her lips moved against the acrobat's own, matching her vigor. Anger still radiated in the psychopath's movements.

Yang opened her mouth, letting her tongue meet the acrobat's.

Yang's arms wrapped around Neo's waist. She felt the shorter girl's arms wrap comfortably around her neck.

The anger slowly dissipated from Neo's movements. They became less forceful. More caring.

The two girls only stopped as they felt themselves growing lightheaded. They separated, both panting with spent exhaustion.

"I-I thought you were going to hit me..." Yang breathed.

"I almost did..." Neo admitted, blushing ever slightly with guilt. "Don't **ever** say I don't care about you. I Iove you."

Yang's eyes widened. The acrobat took a second to process the words that had left her own mouth.

She said it first.

The acrobat turned away nervously. In an instant, Yang understood the reason for the short goodbye: she was still new to this. Her life was a distant one. Things like this would be hard for her.

Neo walked back to her duffle bag, sliding it on with a slick motion.

She turned back to the Blonde, staring at her own feet. "I'm going to walk away now, and I might not look back. But...understand that doesn't mean I don't _want_ to."

Yang nodded in somber understanding.

Neo returned the nod shortly, walking away from the Blonde.

Yang watched as the acrobat's image shrunk in the distance. For a moment she saw the acrobat pause.

Would she get one last glance? Even if over the shoulder?

Not today.

Neo sighed, resuming her walk. Yang watched as the figure turned the corner, seemingly disappearing out of their lives in an instant.

* * *

Yang Xiao Long awoke to silent darkness.

The room was calm. She could feel her heartbeat. Her eyes slowly adjusted. She rolled over, glancing at the clock.

It was just past midnight.

Yang groaned mentally. Feelings of worry and regret clouded her thoughts.

Sleeping after the exhausting day had proven fruitless. The Blonde rose from the bed, careful not to rouse her partner.

Yang stepped outside of the bedroom. She walked down the hall, her feet light against the cold floor's surface.

Yang walked into the darkness of the unlit living room. In the distance, the bright heart of the city shone through floor-to-ceiling windows.

She sat on the edge of the couch, glancing off at the peace of nocturnal civilization. The city night was surprisingly calming.

A sad smile spread across the Blonde's face. Neo would have loved this view.

Yang's back straightened. A small noise behind her caught her attention. Her head whipped around quickly.

Her purple eyes met a sharp yellow gaze. She slowly relaxed, looking outside the windows once more. Yang heard her partner take the space next to her.

"Can't sleep?" Blake guessed, rubbing the exhaustion out of her eyes. The Blonde nodded blankly.

"This whole thing makes me sick." Yang admitted, her voice very quiet.

The Faunus understood instantly.

Even between the two of them, their bed still felt empty. A piece was missing from their imperfect puzzle.

"We have all day to worry." The Faunus stated. "But right now, you need to get some sleep. She'd want you to."

Yang nodded slowly, rising to her feet. She shuffled sleepily towards their bedroom.

Blake paused, taking one last look at the city skyline.

The view was perfect.

She rejoined her partner, hoping that somewhere out there Neo wasn't having a sleepless night, too.


	11. Paranormal

**_AN: Managed to get this chapter done today. Hope you enjoy,_** ** _-CakeLegends_**

 **The Ghost of Vale - Chapter 11**

* * *

Ruby awoke to the sound of shuffling. Through her sleep-filled haze, she knew she laid in an empty bed.

She was too comfortable to move, she laid still, attempting to see through her slowly drifting eyes.

A few moments passed. She heard the sound of the bedroom door opening. The caped-girl felt her partner slip underneath the covers.

"Where'd you go?" Ruby mumbled, her voice slightly lower in her half-asleep state.

Weiss murmured an incoherent response. Ruby felt her arm wrap around her waist, pulling her closer.

"Yang and Blake are still upset." Weiss whispered. "We should have a Team meeting in a couple of hours. I have some things to talk about."

* * *

The three girls sat on the couch, watching Weiss' pacing. Ruby almost smirked, it was a habit she had given the Heiress personally.

"I know about the whole debt thing." The Heiress informed. "I wish you had told me sooner."

Yang and Ruby's brows rose.

"Blake told me." Weiss summarized. "I know Neo owes money."

"We tried, but she wouldn't accept handouts to any degree." Blake finished. "You couldn't have done much, unfortunately. Even if you did know."

"Whether she accepts any money we give her is irrelevant." Weiss stated defiantly. "We'll _make_ her take it. It's our responsibility as her friends."

"What are we going to do?" Ruby questioned.

"I paid her to take care of something for me." Weiss admitted cryptically. "I had to pay her out of pocket. After what happened in Atlas, I don't even want to risk drawing _physical_ money out of the bank."

"So how do we help her?"

"I found a pretty good cash-paying job."

Ruby almost snickered. " _You_ work? How long did it take _Ms. Billionaire_ to adjust?"

"Pretty easily. I'm not as cared for as you'd think." The Heiress explained. "I don't spend my money, and I take care of myself."

"So what is it?" Yang asked.

"Nothing that interesting." The Heiress deflected. "I work at night, though."

* * *

The city night was calm.

The sidewalks were fairly empty. A cool wind filled the refreshing night air.

The loud crash of glass echoed through the city streets.

In the cover of night, a group of men barged into the large dust shop. The multiple aisles were a surprise to them.

"She didn't say there would be this many aisles." The largest one muttered. "How are we supposed to take a store this damn big by ourselves?"

"Use your brain, you oaf." The Group Leader snarled. "There's 8 of us, and no one guarding the store. We should have plenty of time. Get in -grab the dust- and get out."

The team spread out to the far ends of the store, beginning to fill their bags with as much dust as possible.

One man walked to the furthest corner of the massive shop, and began to shovel dust into his bag.

In an instant, he felt a strong arm wrap around the back of his neck.

He attempted to tear the arm away, struggling for breath. His lungs burned for oxygen. His struggle began to fade. His eyes slowly began to close.

The Leader shoveled as much dust as he could manage. A certain sound unsettled him.

The ring of an opening cash register.

He walked towards the noise, just in time to see his henchmen shoveling money into his bag.

"What the fuck are you doing?" The Leader barked.

"I'm grabbing the money from the registers and safes." The man stated flatly. "What does it look like I'm doing, genius?"

"The boss didn't say anything about money, dumbass!" The Group Leader snarled harshly. "Grab the Dust so we can get the hell out of here. I swear, you're all a bunch of fucking idiots!"

The Leader began to turn away.

"Hey, what if we **do** get caught?" The man questioned, stopping the Leader. "What if we run into...?"

The Leader's eyebrow rose at the dropped sentence. "Run into whom?"

"You know…" The man swallowed. " _The Ghost..._ "

"The Ghost of Atlas?" The Leader questioned, scoffing with disbelief. "The Ghost works _**in Atlas**_ _,_ you imbecile. Hence the name _. Besides,_ it hasn't been reported to appear in months."

"I know, it's just..." The criminal sighed. "I was in a shipment over in Atlas at the time. It broke my arm in three places and my fractured my collarbone."

An odd deep silence had taken over the shop in its entirety.

"Hurry up!" The Leader shouted. "Why'd you stop?"

 **Silence.**

The two men locked eyes briefly. They began to walk further into the store, drawing their rifles.

"Oh, _shit_ man..." The thug muttered. "Where'd they all go?"

The thug's eyes widened. His foot bumped against something. He looked down slowly.

It was his friend's body.

"The Ghost is _fucking_ here." The thug whispered, practically shaking. "I knew we should have brought an Ex-Hunter with us. We're _fucked_ , man-"

"Shut up about the stupid 'Ghost'. It's just some wannabe superhero dumb fuck." The Leader growled in a low-tone, keeping a stiff watch on the rafters. "It can't get us if we just stick together, alright?"

 **Silence.**

Their leader turned his head: the thug was gone. The bag of dust laid on the floor.

One odd clue stood out: only the money was missing.

He knew that idiot couldn't have left on his own without making noise. Something has definitely taken him.

"Whoever is messing around out there, just stay away." The Leader barked, aiming his rifle at any sense of movement.

He felt a rush of cold at his side. His eyes barely turned to see a glimpse in time.

A flash of white and harsh blue eyes.


	12. Tranquility Major

_**AN: This one is a bit fluffier than the others, I guess. Until next time :) -CakeLegends**_

 **The Ghost of Vale - Chapter 12**

* * *

9:25 A.M.

The Heiress walked back to the full kitchen table, pouring coffee into the four mugs atop it.

"So you were working last night?" Ruby questioned with intrigue. She took a sip from her mug. "That's where you went?"

"Yeah. In a nutshell." Weiss finished quickly. "Look, the point is Neo shouldn't be alone. Especially after she tried to end herself. We need to find her."

"That's the problem." Yang sighed. "We would if we could."

"Don't give up before you start." Weiss stated. "I'm sure will find her. It's a big city, but it's not impossible."

"Alright, we need to figure out the most likely places she could be." The Heiress instructed as she took her seat. "What do we know about her?"

"She likes killing people." Ruby stated bluntly. "And she cusses a lot."

"She's surprisingly caring." Blake stated. "You know, when she's not cutting people up in a shack in the woods."

"Wait, we should check the county woods." Ruby suggested. "It's the nearest hiking trail. She couldn't have gotten that far, right?"

"She worked in a forest before." Blake nodded in agreement. "That seems likely."

"Sounds like the best option we have." Yang added, cracking her knuckles in anticipation.

"Alright." Weiss confirmed. "The woods it is."

* * *

6:45 P.M.

The high summer sun was setting ever-slowly.

Ruby trudged behind her teammates. The rocky texture of the gravel trail began to burn through her soles. Every step felt like an anchor weighed against her.

"My legs are killing me." The caped-girl groaned. "I made a mistake, this was pointless…"

"This was you're idea." Weiss practically laughed. "I thought you were the runner of the group."

"I was expecting a quick run, not a day-long search." Ruby mumbled in exhaustion. "It's been hours."

Weiss slowed down with her partner. "I'll be honest: I'm exhausted, too. I haven't been sleeping much."

"We can take a break at the top." Blake informed. "We should still go a little deeper. You never know what we might find."

Ruby sighed, hoping to keep her complaining to a minimum.

* * *

The acrobat walked at a swift pace, invisible among the rest of Vale's citizens.

A growl in her stomach set her on a different course. Her stride turned towards a small diner.

Neo walked inside. The diner was mostly empty.

She sat down at the nearest booth.

A few minutes passed. She tapped her fingers impatiently against the table.

Her eyes caught the small radio on the table, against the wall. She sighed with boredom, flicking the switch.

 _One is the loneliest number that you ever knew..._

"Son of a whore." Neo mumbled, turning off the radio.

* * *

"Finally..."

Ruby smiled as they came to the top of the trail. She walked towards a tree and collapsed with her back against it. Weiss joined her, yawning slightly.

The rest of the team stopped as well, resting their backs against a mirroring oak tree.

Yang let her eyes wander around the tranquil forest.

The slowly-setting summer sun shone through the leaves and branches, leaving the world with a slight golden tint.

The soft sound of singing birds filled the rich, natural air.

The forest floor was soft and lines with sweet-smelling pine.

Yang smiled, letting her eyes drift towards the sunset.

* * *

Neo watched the sun from the diner's windows. She sat at a booth, alone as always.

She made a mistake.

A part of her wished she hadn't left. She wished she wasn't alone. Especially now, of all times.

The acrobat stared somberly at the single cupcake in front of her.

'Happy Birthday, Neo.' The acrobat thought sarcastically to herself.

Looking outside, the diner felt grey and cold. She longed to be out there with the few she had grown fond of. Her friends.

But that was the hamper of her short existence. She was a freak. A monster. She would always be alone-

Her Scroll buzzed in her pocket.

The acrobat's curiosity rose. She pulled the phone out of her pocket and unlocked it.

 _One new message._

 **Wherever you are, I'm there with you, too. We all are.**

 **Happy 20th Birthday, N.**

 **-Blake Belladonna**

Attached was a picture of Blake and Yang against a tree. Blake smiled warmly, giving a thumbs up. Yang held up a peace sign.

Neo rolled her eyes. She felt a small smile spread across her face.

She wasn't alone.

* * *

Blake slipped her phone back into her pocket. A certain sight drew her eye.

The Blonde followed her gaze. Yang smiled. The sight warmed her heart.

The duo had fallen asleep with their back against the oak tree's base.

Weiss was curled up on Ruby's lap, her head resting on her shoulder.

Warm smiled spread across their slumbering faces.

Yang and Blake let out relaxed sighs.

"They have to get up at some point, you know." Blake acknowledged.

Yang nodded.

"Let's give them a little while."

Yang and Blake relaxed against the tree, their eyes never leaving the slumbering peace that was the imperfectly perfect couple.


	13. Folks Need Heroes

_**AN: Sorry again, guys. This one takes place a little after the previous one. It's short and adds to the plot. Until next time :) -CakeLegends**_

 **The Ghost of Vale - Chapter 13**

* * *

Weiss stared at her bedroom ceiling. Her sharp vision traced the details of the white paint.

Losing her sight had taught her an important skill. Weiss closed her eyes and listened.

She heard Ruby breathing next to her. Through the walls, Yang and Blake were in their own bed. Several floors down, another couple sat on their couch. She felt every breath they all took.

Her eyes opened. She sat upwards, keeping her heavy eyelids from falling.

Weiss waited a few minutes before slipping out of the bed. She stepped out of the bedroom-

"Where are you going?" Ruby's exhausted voice slurred. She rubbed the sleep out of her tired eyes.

The Heiress paused at the question. She cleared her throat. "I have work to do."

"Weiss, you look exhausted." Ruby mumbled. "Just take the night off."

"I'm fine. Don't worry about me." The Heiress reassured, giving her partner a kiss. She picked her backpack off of the counter. "I'll see you again in the morning."

* * *

Dusk turned to dark as Vale's low sun set over the horizon. The night was safer nowadays. A silent guardian watched the city streets.

Weiss gazed out to the setting sun. The bright city signs and lights had begun to radiate in the distance, filling the darkening city with a glow.

The Ghost sat comfortably on the skyscraper's high ledge.

She looked at the active streets below. Her feet dangled high above the cars and buses that crossed the city's lively square.

She drew a deep breath of the cool night air.

She looked down at herself: white jeans, a white windbreaker, and white sneakers. Less stylized. More prepared.

The Heiress glanced at the object resting by her side: The Lieutenant's Mask. She picked it up with gloved hands. Her eyes stared into the details of the front plate. Despite its sleekness, a feeling of fear and disgust built up at the sight of it.

 _Perfect._

 _Under the mask, she was someone else._

 _She was something to be feared._

She turned it over, fitting the mask over her face. It belonged to her now. She decides what it represents.

The Ghost rose to her feet. She rolled her shoulders a few times for good measure.

The city was now her own.

* * *

The full moon illuminated the empty shipping yard.

The criminal glanced around the dark blind spots around the large containers. Something was unsettling.

"When are they going to get here?" The criminal mumbled impatiently. "We shouldn't keep doing these at night. I've read the reports. There's something out there..."

"Relax." His friend instructed in a casual tone. "Nothing's going to happen. You'd have a better chance of winning the lottery than running into that freak."

"I know, I know..." The criminal muttered. "It's just-"

A loud crash interrupted his speech.

"You should check that out." The friend suggested with a smirk. "Unless you really are a pussy. Do you want me to call the Ghostbusters?"

"Shut up, asshole." The criminal mumbled, walking towards the noise.

As his walk trailed longer, he realized his mistake. The high walls of the shipping containers were becoming increasingly eerie.

He had stepped into a dark maze.

A slight noise at his side sent chills through his spine. He turned in time to see a white blur disappear deeper through the maze.

His eyes widened. "Shit."

He drew his handgun. His brow furrowed at his involuntarily shaking hands.

"If you can hear me..." He began in a quiet voice. "Just stay back, alright? I _will_ shoot."

Another noise came from behind. He whipped around, firing blindly.

Nothing.

Silence surrounded him. He could feel his heartbeat. Another presence still remained.

He began to run through the maze. His heart raced. Something _was_ watching him.

His heart stopped as he turned a corner. The pale white figure stood still. The mask started back into him.

Weiss watched as the man slowly backed away in fear. He turned around quickly, attempting to run. He made a fatal mistake.

He tripped.

The criminal cursed himself mentally. Weiss smirked at the image.

The Ghost tossed its mask to the side. She approached the weakened enemy.

In a blurred daze, the thug attempted to push himself off of the floor. His eyes locked with his attacker's own. "Weiss Schnee?"

In an instant, her foot crushed the side of his face against the pavement. Her hands took a grip of his arm, threatening to break it.

"Wait, don't do it!" The man begged. "I'll tell you anything!"

"White Fang affiliated?" Weiss smirked. "Why are you all tracing me?"

"We're tracing you?"

"Don't act stupid with me." The Ghost suggest. "The last time I used my debit card, half an army showed up to kill me. Who wants me dead?"

"Asher Fall." The criminal informed. He felt the pressure on his arm increase. "Him and his daughter are running the whole game, I swear!"

"Who is Ash Fall?" The Ghost questioned. "Who is his daughter?"

"I don't know, I swear!" He pleaded. "I just know his name!"

Weiss frowned.

She increased the pressure on his arm. "If you tell anyone about me, I'll break the other one."

The criminal's brow furrowed with confusion. "What other-"

Weiss pivoted. His arm snapped backwards at the elbow.

A scream echoed through the night air.

Weiss stepped away from her whimpering victim.

Weiss stepped on the down-facing mask, kicking it back up to her waiting hand.

She slipped it back on, taking to the shadows.

* * *

 **And so I leave you with one warning.**

 **Beware of Ascheregen.**

 **Ashfall. The False Snow.**


	14. False Shepherd

_**AN: More of Neo in this one :) -CakeLegends**_

 **The Ghost of Vale - Chapter 14**

* * *

Neo knocked three times on the apartment door. She sighed at the sound of shuffling through the thin wood. The door swung open. An unfamiliar figure stepped out to greet her.

"Are you Nathan Prescott?" The acrobat asked.

The man frowned at the dark circles around her eyes. "Yeah, why?"

"I have a delivery." The acrobat mumbled, digging through her duffle bag for the package.

"I didn't order any-"

Neo slipped the pistol under his chin and pull the trigger with almost lazy skill. Her gloved hand pushed the chest of the toppling corpse.

It was the fifth person that night.

Neo took a glance around his dimly lit apartment. No one was home. She could rest here for a moment. How would she get caught? She never left fingerprints, anyways.

Her Scroll buzzed as she stepped over the corpse. She checked the contact.

 _Blake Belladonna_

She answered the call without a second thought.

"Hey, kitty cat." Neo greeted, practically yawning.

"You sound exhausted." Blake commented.

"I'm _fucking_ exhausted." Neo began, holding the phone against her shoulder as she dragged the body inside. "It's been a long night."

"You won't tell us where you've been, will you?" Blake mused. "You know that you're always welcome to come back."

"You know that I can't." Neo sighed shakily. She released the body and closed the front door. "It's fine, though. I'm kicking ass out here."

"How much do you have left?" The Faunus questioned. "Your debt, I mean."

"A little over 600k." The acrobat estimated, taking a seat on the lounge chair. "I still have one thing left for-"

She let out a soft moan as the lounge seat absorbed her. Her voice became a mumble. "Hey, do you think I should take this chair? This is a nice fucking chair."

Blake rolled her eyes. "Neo-"

"This is some next-level shit."

" _Neo-_ "

"Lumbar support and everything-"

"Neopolitan!" Blake almost laughed. "You need to stay focused, alright?"

"Sorry, cat." Neo yawned. "I'm _really_ about to keel over. I'm getting fucking delirious."

"What were you saying you had left?"

"Just a small farm in the outskirts." Neo explained. "I don't even have to kill anyone, just...leave a message."

"Alright, I'll tell Yang." Blake concluded. "Stay safe out there."

"I love you." Neo muttered.

"Wait, what-" Blake managed before the acrobat pulled the phone from her ear. She yawned as she hit the end button.

Neo's eyes widened as she hung up the phone. She sank into her chair, letting out an exhale.

 _ **"**_ **Fuck."** The acrobat groaned. "I said it again."

* * *

The psychopath walked up the dirt road to the lit farmhouse. Her stride stopped a few hundred feet from its front entrance.

She made a mental note to avoid the lit house. She didn't give her threats in person.

Her vision glanced over to the barn a short distance away. _Perfect_. Her feet carried her tired body to its doors. With a cautious effort, she slipped inside.

The inside of the barn was dark and damp. The stark stench of animals and hay coated the air.

Neo's light feet tread silently through the barn. The starry night sky was visible through the openings in the roof. The sound of crickets chirped from the surrounding woods.

She walked past the pens, starting carefully into each one. At last, she came to her destination: the sheep pen.

Her starved eyes narrowed on the target.

A small lamb.

Her sights immediately settled on the smallest one. The weakest one.

She hopped the short fence and crept towards her target.

The lamb was a moment too late. Neo's fast hands caught it just in time. She covered the mouth as it thrashed, hoping to keep it silent.

With a crack, Neo snapped its neck. She felt the warm blood begin to coat her hands.

It wasn't her fault it was chosen. It had to be nimble. The smaller ones were _useless_ if they weren't nimble.

Without that, what worth are they? _Nothing_. The smaller ones are always useless. _Lesser. Crippled_. _Freaks._

A deep anger began to build. She was **not** worthless. **She was not.**

And she'd snap the neck of anyone who said otherwise.

For a moment, she caught her own reflection in the drinking trough. She saw the crazed look in her eye. The suppressed anger behind it.

She took a slow breath, calming herself. She watched as the hatred slowly faded from her expression. Her eyes returned to their tired slyness.

"Yeah, I should probably get that checked out..." The acrobat muttered to herself.

She coated her gloved hand in blood, smearing her warning on the inner walls of the barn. The smell of the blood calmed her further.

When she was satisfied with her work, she rinsed her hand in the trough and left, just as swiftly as she arrived.

Neo ran through her known locations. She still needed to find places to sleep. A part of her wanted to return to the chair. A deeper part longed to be with her partners again. They understood her. They could help her.

She wanted them now more than ever.

Neo shoveled the feelings down. She was too busy for them. She had more to do when she awoke.

It was just another night.


	15. Wedding Bells

_**AN: This one's immediately after the previous one. I'm not that confident with it, but let's see how I did. -CakeLegends**_

 **The Ghost of Vale - Chapter 15**

* * *

The acrobat walked through the dark parking lot, lit by the large incandescent street lights. Her legs carried her to the building's entrance.

Neo walked through the doors of the Motel. She stepped up to the front counter.

The worker glanced up from his phone. "If you're looking for a room, it'll be-"

The acrobat reached into her duffel bag and pulled out a stack of Lien, placing them on the counter.

The worker's eyes widened. He slid a key across the counter. "Second door on the left."

Neo nodded.

Her Scroll buzzed in her pocket. She found herself smiling as she pulled the phone out of her pocket. "Hey, how are things?"

"It's fine." The acrobat consoled. "I'm just staying at a Motel."

"You won't tell us which one, will you?" Blake mumbled in disappointment.

"Sorry." Neo acknowledged as she stuck the keys in the door. She stepped into the standard Motel room. She closed the door behind her. "It's nothing special, though."

"Get some rest. Your aura is probably dangerously low." Blake informed. "You should be careful."

"I don't need to reflect bullets to kick ass." Neo muttered, falling into the bed. She caught the scent of the bed's sheets. "This thing smells like Fritos and dried semen."

Blake groaned in disgust. "How would you even know what that smells like?"

"I've had a pretty eventful life, kitty cat." Neo yawned. "I have to go. I'm about to collapse."

"So, um..." The Faunus began awkwardly. "What were you saying before you hung up, earlier?"

The acrobat's eyes widened at the memory. "I was...pretty tired. I probably didn't know what I was saying."

"I don't think so." Blake concluded, her grin audible through the call. "I love you, too."

The call ended. The acrobat rolled her eyes.

Neo smiled at her Scroll. Her work was draining her humanity, having someone to talk to was nice. She was less lonely than usual.

The exhaustion finally made her cave. The acrobat felt the irrefutable heaviness of sleep win over.

* * *

The Ghost made her way to the CCT. She ignored her surroundings. She was focused now. She made her way straight to the Information Library.

The large, circular chamber room of computer. She walked up to a terminal and tapped the screen on.

"What can I help you with, today?" The AI greeted.

Weiss spoke in a low-tone, making sure none of the surrounding people was near her.

"I need everything you know about someone named Asher Fall."

"I'm sorry, the data is encrypted." The AI explained. "I cannot supply that information to-"

"Override." The Heiress commanded. "Schnee, Weiss J."

"Other than criminal activity, not much is known about that figure." The machine informed. "He uses a plethora of known aliases: "Jack White, Cattivo-"

Weiss eyes widened. She'd heard that last name before.

Neo owed him money. The acrobat was in his debt.

Weiss sighed, leaning back in the chair. This just got a little for difficult.

She frowned at the monitor. If something was being planned, she needed to be one step ahead of them.

"Tell me about his daughter."

* * *

 _It was their first real fight._

 _Yang laid defeated. Neo stood triumphant. The acrobat waited for that mysterious woman to appear. The Knightmare._

 _A moment past. Another._

 _Nothing._

 _It seemed she wouldn't come. Neo smiled. She could have her fun._

 _Her eyes locked on her target. The Blonde's aura was depleted. She was attempting to crawl away. Neo smirked at the pathetic action._

 _And she thought this girl would have been a challenge._

 _Unexplained rage mustered within her at the sight of the Blonde. She hated everything about her. A blade to the stomach would be too easy a death. Yang would die slowly._

 _She rolled the Blonde over with her foot. The Blonde watched as the psychopath's gloved hands curled to fists. She winced._

 _The psychopath began to beat her._

 _For some time, the only sound in the train car was the sound of beaten flesh and cracking bone. Neo found comfort in the rhythmic sound. In the permanent wounds that covered her face. In the flinches and short cries her target gave._

 _At some point, the pain was too great. Yang lost consciousness._

 _Neo didn't stop as the Blonde's face became a disturbing wretch of blood and bone. She didn't stop as the blood leaked through her gloves, staining her knuckles. She didn't stop as when she saw Yang's fingers twitching out of the corner of her eye._

 _She hated the 'heroes.' Willingly going against professionals? Against her?_

 _This is what these kids deserved._

 _Neo finally stopped, admiring her work with a proud smile. She had even surprised herself. She began to rise to her feet. Her loyal umbrella was at her side-_

 _"P-please...don't-" Yang managed, fading back into reality for a brief, final time._

 _'Shhh...' Neo placed a silencing finger over Yang's blooded lip. She stood up and slipped the long, thin blade out of her umbrella._

 _'We're just getting started-'_

 **Thunder erupted through the stormy night sky.**

Neo shot upwards immediately.

Her mind raced. Her heart pounded in her chest. She slowly remembered her surroundings: a cheap motel room. It was still pitch dark outside.

She slowly laid back in her bed. Her fingers rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. 'Shit...'

She started at the night sky. Whatever it was, she blessed the Knightmare for its appearance. Things could have went much differently.

Neo closed her eyes. A pain in her heart began to swell.

'Yang, I'm so sorry.'

* * *

The sun was high early on the next morning. The acrobat stared out of the window of the taxi cab. Her tired eyes struggled to keep focus.

Neo needed to work all the time, now. Every second off of the job was a wasted one. Taking breaks had fallen to the bottom of her priority list.

Coffee and pills kept her awake. She could feel it beating her down with every second. Hours were blurring together. She wondered how long she would last if she kept this up.

"Hey, lady." The taxi driver called from the front. "We're here."

Neo nodded, handing the payment to the driver. She stepped out of the cab. The acrobat took a breath of fresh air, making sure her duffle bag was secure. She looked down at herself.

A black fitted tuxedo. Pink bowtie. Pink Converse. Her gloved hand reached into her duffle bag, double-checking her firearm.

Neo sighed, walking up the church steps. She had a wedding to attend.

With a careful motion, Neo opened the chapel doors. She walked through the antechamber, blending in perfectly with the hustle and bustle of similarly dressed figures.

She could always blend in; it was surprisingly easy. If she just acted as though she belonged, no one ever seemed to question her.

Her tired eyes trailed the decorations and elaborate architecture. It was a nice building.

They people around her seemed quite unsettled.

Neo stepped into the groom's room.

"Who the hell are you?" The groom questioned in a harsh tone. "Are you Sarah's friend? I swear I told that bitch we can't invite anyone else."

Neo didn't respond. She closed the door behind her.

"What, is something wrong out there?" The man asked with concern. "Say something."

Neo remained silent. This didn't need to be any harder than it would be. Neo pulled out the silenced pistol. She aimed it at her target.

The groom's eyes widened.

Neo pulled the trigger. A large hole appeared in the center of his forehead. The body slumped over, draining blood from the gaping wound.

The acrobat turned out the door, exiting the building even more quickly than she came.

The screams of the church echoed behind her. It didn't matter. She would be gone before the police arrived.

Neo stepped back inside the taxi.

"Just drive." Neo instructed.

The car remained still. Neo's concerns began to rise. The police sirens were slowly approaching.

She leaned forward. "Did you hear me?"

The man was silent.

Neo's eyes widened. Two men stepped into the taxi. Before she could draw a weapon, the barrel of a gun was placed against her head.

"You're looking tired, Neo." The first thug acknowledged. "So _I'm_ guessing you won't try anything."

The acrobat rolled her eyes and shook her head.

The first man smiled. "You're getting late on your payment. That is not a good thing."

Neo smirked at the threat. "I still have some time left. You won't kill me."

The first thug smiled. "Who said anything about killing you?"

Neo froze. One thought ran through her mind before the end of the gun struck against her temple.

'Well, shit.'

* * *

The acrobat stepped into her Motel room. Her tired hand loosened her tie. Her bruises ached. Her tongue kept tracing her chipped tooth. She sat on her bed, hoping the pain wouldn't last too much longer.

Her Scroll buzzed in her pocket. She reached into her pocket and pulled out the device. The acrobat's hand was trembling. She just managed to hit the answer button.

"Just checking in, again." The Faunus answered. "Are you alright?"

Neo was silent.

Blake frowned. "Hello?"

"No." The acrobat sighed in pain and exhaustion. "I'm really not."

"They found you?" Blake concluded, her tone shifting with concern. "What did they do to you?"

The acrobat stared at her left hand. A thumb and three fingers remained. Her vision focused on the bandaged stump of her ring finger.

 _Looks like she can't get married, now._

"Neo, what did they do to you?" Blake asked again, her worry quickly building.

"...Nothing." The acrobat mumbled. "Don't worry so much."


	16. Day Twelve

_**AN: The end of Act II. This chapter delves further into the plot. This ones probably iffy, I haven't gotten to write in almost two weeks. -CakeLegends**_

 **The Ghost of Vale - Chapter 15**

* * *

 **Day Twelve.**

It was the dead of night. Silence and darkness covered the Motel room like a plague.

The acrobat laid sleepless in her bed. She gripped her gun with nervous hands. Her stump ring-fingers tapped an impatient rhythm against the weapon's grip.

Her eyes were closed. Her ears remained focused, listening carefully for even the slightest signal.

Minutes passed by with great effort. She felt the sweet embrace of sleep slowly overtake her. Her conscious mind wrenched herself awake whenever it seemed overwhelming. She _couldn't_ sleep.

She couldn't sleep if she wanted to. They would get her. They would take something else.

Neo focused closely. She listened for the slightest of sounds of potential attack. Shuffling on the blinds. Footsteps in the hallway.

Her Scroll buzzed like an earthquake. Neo flinched. She snapped out of her trance. She stared at the contact name. Her backbone reinstated itself. Her thumb hit the answer button.

"You still alive?" Yang asked half-jokingly. "You haven't called in days."

"Relax. I don't need an aura to finish jobs." Neo answered. "Everybody knows you can't beat a skinny short girl with an umbrella."

The Blonde let out a laugh.

"What do you call it, anyways?" Yang questioned.

"An umbrella." Neo stated. "I don't name my stuff. That's stupid."

"You've never tried." Yang resolved. "I'd call it something badass. Like Dropshade."

" _Dropshade?"_ Neo laughed.

"It shades from raindrops. And bullets." Yang concluded. "It's perfect."

"Will see." Neo managed through a tired yawn.

"You seriously need to rest." The Blonde instructed. "You're killing yourself."

"I can't." Neo finally muttered. "I can't let myself sleep."

"You should come over. We'll keep you awake." The Blonde suggested. "You're always welcome back."

"You know that I can't." Neo refused. "I'd be putting all of you in danger-"

"You've seen what we can do." Yang interrupted. "We can handle ourselves. Especially when we're all together."

The Blonde waited for a response. Neo was silent.

"You could just spend the night if you'd like." Yang mumbled suggestively. "We miss you."

Neo's eyes widened. She felt herself blush slightly in the darkness. "Just one night."

"Just one night." Yang confirmed. "And bring Dropshade."

Neo rolled her eyes, unable to suppress a smirk.

* * *

Yang stepped out of the lobby's glass doors. She felt the chill of the open night air.

She spotted the acrobat and her duffle bag on a nearby bench. Yang smiled as she approached the shorter girl.

Her smile faded as she picked up the details. Neo's exhaustion. The marks and bruises. The look in her eyes.

"What happened to you?" Yang whispered fearfully, taking a seat on the bench.

"I walked into a door." Neo stated sarcastically. "What the fuck do you think happened, Yang?"

The acrobat caught the Blonde's hurt expression. Neo's head sunk in shame. "I'm sorry. I've been through hell lately."

"I know things are looking bad." Yang sighed, placing a comforting hand over Neo's own. "But were going to get through-"

The Blonde's eyes widened. Neo felt Yang's fingers run over the stump. She looked at the floor as Yang stared in shock. "Holy shit...Neo, they cut off your-"

The acrobat nodded. A small smirk came over her. "I'm just lucky they didn't take the middle ones. Could you imagine?"

The Blonde frowned. "Neo..."

"I know the two who did this to me." Neo reassured. "Don't worry about it. They won't be around much longer."

"What are you going to do to them?"

"You'd sleep better if I didn't tell you." Neo finished.

Neo rose to her feet, securing her duffle bag at her shoulder.

"C'mon bud." Yang stated, placing a supportive arm around the acrobat's shoulders. "Let's take you home."

* * *

Neo stepped into the grandiose apartment. Her tired feet followed Yang to their bedroom.

The Blonde opened the door. Blake looked up from her book. She smiled as Neo approached.

Yang left the room. She walked down the hall, placing an ear to Ruby's bedroom.

Nothing.

The Blonde grinned. She returned to their bedroom, keeping her footsteps quiet.

"Ruby's asleep." Yang informed, closing the door. A mischievous grin sprouted across her face. "So, shall we-"

Neo was unconscious as soon as her head touched the pillow. Under the covers, Blake snuggled close.

Yang smiled at the slumbering girls. She joined them, clicking out the last lamp.

An unconscious Neo wore a satisfied smile. It was her deepest sleep in years.

* * *

The apartment rested high up, remaining silent above the early noise of the city. The morning sun shined bright and warm as it rose in the horizon. The acrobat awoke feeling refreshed-

Her Scroll buzzed. Her head tilted at the unusual number. Her thumb hit the answer button.

"Weiss... Why are you calling me?" The acrobat mumbled in exhausted confusion. "Where are you? It's 5:30."

"I fixed it." Weiss explained briefly. Her tone was shrouded with breathless excitement.

Neo squinted with confusion. "Fixed what? What the fuck are you talking about?"

"My bank account." Weiss practically grinned through the call. "You need money, and now I can give it to you. Meet me at the Brewhaus."

"Wait, what do you-?"

Weiss hung up.

Neo frowned at the odd call. She glanced at the two slumbering girls at her sides. A smile slowly spread across her face. 'I'll be back.'

Neo slipped silently out of the bed and walked towards the dresser.

* * *

The Heiress waiting at the table. Her hands clasping the warm mug before her. The sharp scent of coffee beans nestled in the air. She glanced out the window to the rising sun.

Neo took her seat.

The Heiress' eyes quickly widened. She overlooked her friend's injuries. The marks and bruises. The two severed digits.

Neo sighed at the reaction. "This isn't why we're here. Let's not talk about it."

Neo's eyes readjusted. A thin, white box was placed on the table between them. The acrobat's eyebrow rose. "What's with the doughnut box?"

"Take a look." Weiss smirked.

Neo flipped the lid off. She stared at the contents of the box with widening eyes. Neat rows of Lien lined the inside. Her quick eyes counted half a million.

Her saving grace.

"I know this might 'damage your pride' or something, but we care about you, N." The Heiress stated. "You don't have to say thanks-"

"Thank you." Neo nodded slowly, closing the box's lid. "Seriously, I don't know how to repay you-"

"I just want to clear things up." Weiss suggested. "Compare notes, if you will."

"Well, what do you know?" Neo questioned. "Give me the rundown."

"You owe money to a mob leader going by the name Cattivo." Weiss began. "But that's just an alias. He's real name is Asher Fall. He has two daughters. One is currently deceased-"

"My bad." Neo muttered, taking a sip of her coffee.

"...And the other one goes by the name Cinder Fall." Weiss finished. "I did some digging and found out she's heavily affiliated with the White Fang. I don't particularly like that one family has access to the mob **and** a terrorist group. They were tracking me for some reason, but I got that taken care of."

"You've got style, I'll definitely give you that." Neo admitted. "I've done some odd stuff, but running around at night beating armies of criminals to a pulp with your bare hands? That is crazy."

Weiss eyes widened. "You know about that?"

"When it comes to the underground world, I'm well established." Neo explained, leaning back in her chair. "So when a ' _White Knight'_ comes out of nowhere and starts beating _specific_ information out of _specific_ people...It's pretty obvious to me who it is."

"I'm not doing this permanently, or anything." The Heiress sighed. "I'm getting information on what the Falls know about me. I'm doing this to _help you_ , and that's it."

"Are you?" The acrobat questioned. "I doubt it. If I paid my debts back tomorrow, you would still go out every other night. Do you want to know why?"

"Because it lets your dark side out."

"I understand why you put on a mask." Neo clarified. " _Sweet little Weiss_ would **never** do these things, but you put on the mask and suddenly- you're _not_ sweet little Weiss anymore. You get to pretend to be someone else. It's a coping mechanism."

"It's just a strategy." Weiss rejected. "I'm going to figure out what they're planning, and they can't know I'm after them yet-"

"Weiss, don't do this." The acrobat commanded. "You have a lot of power and influence, but…this is a whole other world. It doesn't carry over like you'd think."

The Heiress paused.

"It's over. We're almost out." Neo declared. "Please, just let it go."

They weren't done. Neo didn't understand. They weren't safe yet.

 _She couldn't let it go._

"Alright, I will." Weiss smirked. "We're done. Let's go home."

 **End of ACT II – The Ecstasy of Gold**


	17. Author's Note - Anniversary Edition

_**Author's Note: September 15th marks the one year anniversary of this series, (holy shit) so I decided to do a Five Facts incase anyone was interested.**_

-The Impossible Girl was originally only supposed to be 5 chapters long or so, but was continued do to surprising amounts of support. (Thanks guys, we've come a long way)

-The Impossible Girl was initially based off of the song 'Guts Over Fear', who's lyrics served as the initial bases. Some of its lyrics are referenced in that story.

-Most of the Lonesome Road was written on an iPod, as I was transitioning to another PC.

\- This Series is a +200k lesbian sex novel that doesn't use the words gay, vagina, clit, or lesbian even once.

-Some of the events in the book are based off of actual events in RT members lives (Ex, Ruby and Weiss falling asleep while driving down an empty road was based on Gus.)

 _ **Cheers to one year, and I hope you enjoy the next chapter.**_


	18. Act III - Shadowplay

_**AN: Holy infrequent updates, Batman. I've been so busy, it's been an eternity since I last updated. I hope some of you are still reading this. I should be able to update a little better now that school has started. A regular schedule lets me set aside time more easily.**_

 _ ***This chapter is probably not to great, and has a litany of grammatical mistakes.**_

 _ **But without further ado, Act III. Thanks for all the reviews and suggestions thus far guys, I greatly appreciate them. :) -CakeLegends**_

 **The Ghost of Vale - Chapter 18**

* * *

Blake awoke early that morning.

She felt the warmth of her partner snuggled comfortably against her. A pleasant smell filled the air. The Faunus inhaled, the corners of her mouth pulling into a small smile at the scent.

She sat up and stretched her shoulders, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. The smile slowly faded from her face.

Neo was nowhere to be seen. Her duffle bag was missing. Curiosity quickly replaced Blake's drowsiness.

The Faunus slid out from underneath the bed sheets.

She left the bedroom, closing the door quietly behind her. She walked down the hallway. The smooth, cold surface of the floor tiles awoke her further. The pleasant smell grew in strength as she proceeded.

 _"_ _Weiss is making breakfast again?"_ The Faunus assumed, smirking mentally at the thought. _"I doubt it."_

Her gait led her to the dining room, stopping as soon as she entered. She took a second to process the scene.

A tall plate of pastries was laid out across the table. An acrobat sat behind the stack. Neo glanced upwards, smiling. Her full mouth muffled her voice. "Hey, kitty cat."

"You made all of this?" Blake pointed to the food, her expression hinting her disbelief. "Why'd you make _so much_ strudel?"

"Don't insult strudel." Neo interrupted with an accusing finger as the Faunus approached her. "What did it ever do to you? Except being part of a balanced breakfast."

Blake rolled her eyes.

The acrobat yelped silently as Blake pulled her into a hug. "We missed you, N."

The short girl smiled embracing her lover back. Warmth filled her over. Neo felt at home.

The embrace ended. The acrobat's ears picked up a certain set of footsteps approaching. Yang's face lit up at the shorter figure.

"You came back." Yang exclaimed happily, giving the shorter girl a playful jab on the shoulder. Her gaze locked with the contents of the dining table. "What's with all the strudel? You baked all of this?"

"Yeah, I got carried away." Neo resettled on the mountain of snacks. "Are you guys going to help me finish these?"

"Definitely." Yang answered. "It's part of a balanced breakfast."

Blake rolled her eyes.

* * *

The Heiress yawned, rubbing her exhausted eyes. Her feet carried her into the dining room. Neo and the rest of Team RWBY were already seated.

Weiss inhaled. A sickeningly sweet smell graced her presence. Her vision settled on the large plate of pastries on the table.

"...I'm not going to ask." Weiss mumbled, picking up a piece and gnawing at it with exhausted effort.

The group resettled to their former conversation.

"So you're finally out?" Yang asked.

The acrobat nodded, leaning back In her chair. "Yeah, I'm finally out."

The table's expressions shifted to those of relief. Blake smiled warmly at the acrobat. "Thank god, now you can stop killing-"

"What do you mean stop?" The psychopath muttered with a befuddled gaze.

Blake's smile faded. "Wait, you're stilling going to-"

"Of course I will." Neo interrupted. "What makes you think I wouldn't?"

Blake frowned at the acrobat's certain expression. "But, I thought you were out..."

"I _am_ out." The psychopath explained. "But I'm not an innocent person. What do you expect me to be, a stay-at-home killer?"

The table fell to silence.

"I've changed. When a person goes through trauma, part of them dies, and something stronger takes its place." Neo pointed her thumb to the Heiress. "Weiss knows what I mean."

Gazes shifted towards the Heiress. Weiss shrugged, returning to the snack in her hand.

"You promised us you wouldn't hurt someone who didn't deserve it." Blake mumbled.

"And I won't." The psychopath explained in a matter-a-fact tone. "You don't hire a contract killer because someone was picking daisies in a field. People hire professionals for a _reason._ Someone fucked up, and I get to show them their mistake."

The table was reactionless. Neo smirked, crossing her legs. "The main point is: _I'm still a bad guy,_ it's just who I am now. We just happen to be friends."

"Well, I'm not worried. I trust you'll make the right decisions." Yang smirked, turning to the acrobat. "Maybe this time I don't have to worry about you beating me half to death again."

Yang instantly regretted her words. The acrobat's smirk slowly faded. Her face visibly sunk.

"No, it's okay." Yang clarified, raising her hand in apology. "I didn't mean it like that-"

"Yeah, I know." Neo mumbled. "I'm going up to the roof for a bit."

The table was silent as the acrobat walked out of the apartment. In the audible distance, the front door opened and closed with a slam.

"Is something wrong with her?" Ruby asked with concern. "I mean, more than usual?"

The table remained silent. Ruby frowned at the odd reactions.

"I'll go talk to her." Ruby suggested, rising to her feet.

A few seconds passed. The three heard the front door open and close.

"Why did you say that?" The Heiress snapped in a whispered tone. "You know she's sensitive about it-"

"I don't know!" Yang whispered back. "I wasn't thinking..."

* * *

Neo sat on the balcony ledge of the building's roof. Her bag sat at her side. Her feet dangled above high the city streets. She liked being this high up. The distant sound of cars relaxed her.

Her sharp ears picked up familiar footsteps behind: sure, yet nervous.

"Hey, Ruby." The shorter girl called blankly. "Four months is a pretty good streak, right?"

Ruby frowned in confusion. "What do you-?"

The caped girl drifted to silence. The acrobat pulled out a pack of cigarettes out of her duffle bag.

"Oh..." Ruby mumbled, taking neighboring seat on the ledge.

She watched as the short girl stared hungrily at the small box. Her gloved thumb ran across the texture of it's front.

Neo sighed, lowering the box. Her vision resettled on the streets.

"What happened back there?" Ruby questioned. "Are you feeling alright?"

"I've been with a few people. I've done a lot of things _to_ a lot of people." Neo stated bluntly. "I don't have many regrets, but I try not to bring up the few that I do."

Ruby lightly kicked her feet over the buildings high ledge. A string of personal questions manifested in her mind. She carefully chose which one to pluck.

"So, um..." The caped girl began awkwardly, rubbing at the back of her neck. "You've been with people before? What's your type?"

The killer's eyebrow rose. The question the caped girl wanted answered was obvious. Neo blew a puff of air out of her nostrils. Her eyes remained fixated on the cars passing below.

"I've had my fair share of each. I don't really have a preference." The acrobat admitted. "When it comes down to it, I guess I just..."

"Just what?" The Reaper questioned, scooting closer with growing curiosity.

Neo bit at the inside of her cheek.

"You know what I mean." Neo grumbled. "When it comes down to it, I just like feeling...loved, I guess. Like I actually matter to someone."

The acrobat held her breath for the beat of silence that followed.

"Aww." Ruby commented with a smile, nudging the small girl on the shoulder. "That's cute-"

"Fuck you." Neo growled under her breath. Her eyes returned to the pack in her hand.

"I'm sorry." Ruby acknowledged. "That was rude. I know you hate that."

"Yang's not made at you." Ruby confirmed. "Everyone makes mistakes. The important thing is to not make them again."

Neo remained silent. Ruby's words repeated in her head.

The acrobat sighed and nodded. If Yang could forgive her, then it was time to forgive herself.

Neo frowned at the pack in her hand. She turned to her side and unzipped her bag.

Ruby's head tilted. "You're not going to-"

"Someday, I'll need it more than I do now." Neo concluded, stuffing the box back into her duffel bag. "I'll wait until then."

Neo rose to her feet and nodded at the caped girl. Ruby watched as the psychopath made her way to the door.

* * *

Blake and Yang watched as the caped girl trailed back into the apartment.

"How was your chat with the devil?" Blake questioned in a joking tone. "She seemed to be in a better mood."

"It went better than I would have expected." Ruby admitted. "She's wrong: I don't think she's a bad guy."

"I know what you mean." The Faunus informed. "She's completely unstable and needs help -don't get me wrong- but there's something...likable about her."

"Speaking of which, how's Weiss?" The Blonde asked half-jokingly. "She's been sleeping all day lately."

Ruby glanced towards their bedroom door.

"She sneaks off at night." Ruby admitted in a low-tone. "She's careful, and she thinks I don't notice."

"I'm trying to stay out of it." The caped girl admitted. "I trust her, and she can take care of herself, but... Of course I'm worried."

"Up wouldn't be. She's probably the smartest one here." Blake admitted. "She's not doing something stupid. That's not her."

"I know." Ruby sighed. "I just have trouble telling myself that sometimes.

The caped girl noticed the objects in her sister's hand.

"Tickets?" Ruby acknowledged. "What do you two have planned?"

"We're taking Neo somewhere." Yang explained. "We bought a third ticket, and now we can use it just in time."

"Are you sure she'll like it?"

"Oh, she'll love it."

* * *

7:30 PM

Neo watched out of the corner of her eye as Blake and Yang approached the bed.

"What's with the neon clothes?" Neo commented, her eyes raising momentarily from her Scroll. "You two look like you're crossing guards."

"Blake and I got tickets to a concert." Yang informed. "And you're going with us."

"...To do what?" The acrobat questioned suspiciously.

"Do I really have to be this forward?" Yang almost laughed. "Ms. Neopolitan, would you like to go on a date?"

Neo's brow rose in confusion. Her eyes drifted back to her scroll. "Yeah, I don't know about that, babe. I'm not the dating type."

"There's no such thing as the dating type, N." Yang commented with a roll of her eyes. "C'mon, it'll be fun."

Neo chuckled at the suggestion. Her eyes returned to her scroll. 'Eat me.'

Yang frowned in disappointment. She crossed her arms over her chest. "I guess we could just start referring to you by your first name, if you'd like."

The Blonde smirked as Neo eye twitched in annoyance. The acrobat sighed, locking eyes with the Brawler. "When do we go?"

"We're leaving at 9." Yang informed. "We've got you. You're going to have fun, I promise it."

Yang turned on her heels, exiting the room with her victorious head held high.

"Just so you know," Neo began calling after the exiting Blonde. "I'll be sky-high by the time we get there."

Neo smirked as Yang returned a thumbs-up.

* * *

11:30 PM

The others were out.

Ruby listen on as Weiss quietly slipped out of their bedroom. She frowned to herself in the darkness.

* * *

 _You get up every morning_

 _From your alarm clock's warning_

 _Take the 8:15 into the city_

A cool wind chilled the night air to the bone. The moon and stars rested in the dark sky, shining their luminescent white light across all under their gaze.

From a rooftop, Weiss gazed up at the moon. The cold night always seemed to revitalize the Heiress. She flipped the white mask over in her hands, staring at it's smooth faceplate. Once again, it was time to dawn her excuse.

Once again, it was time to undo her leash. Weiss applied her mask.

The Ghost smiled underneath her mask. She rose to her feet and walked across the flat gravel roof, towards an open skylight. She leaned in, surveying her targets. White Fang crawled the place like ants. She stared at the environment, making a detailed map for what she had planned.

Weiss fell, landing in darkness on the main level. She sighed with relief: the skylights wouldn't be enough to illuminate the ground level. The Ghost kept close to the ground, slipping past unsuspecting guards with silent footsteps. She moved to the nearest fuse box. Her strong hand ripped the box open and gripped the main breaker.

The building was plunged into darkness. Murmuring and some confused yelling began echoing through the pitch darkness. Weiss smiled. This would be easier than she thought.

The Ghost closed her eyes and listened. Her loss of sight had shown her something important. Her hearing could be just as useful.

Weiss' ears drew an almost visual image. Soldiers with heavy footsteps stumbled blindly into structures. Frightened whispering marked her targets clearly.

The Ghost smiled, pushing her chin to crack her neck. Months ago, this would have been difficult.

Weiss took off like a dart, navigating the darkness perfectly by memory.

Soldiers heard rapid footsteps in the dark. Their eyes darted around the darkness, only to be knocked unconscious.

The sound of dropping bodies and muffled suffocation began to replace the sounds of panic.

The Ghost listened as their fear began to betray them. Terrified breathing only gave them away further.

A frightened soldier pulled his trigger.

Bullets fired through the air, flashing the room with inconsistent strobe-lighting. The firing soldier watched horrified as the Ghost grew closer with every flash.

He saw a pair of cold blue eyes before his handgun ripped from his grasp.

He swallowed roughly. He could sense the enemy right in front of him. His ears picked up nothing but silence and his own heartbeat.

"Boo."

Weiss listened as the Soldier ran away in fear, stumbling blindly towards the nearest exit. She smirked under her mask. Someone needed to spread the legend. The Ghost brushed off her hands and followed her mental map to the nearest exit.

 _Taking care of business_

 _Every day_

 _Taking care of business_

 _Every way_

 _I've been taking care of business_

 _It's all mine_

 _Taking care of business and working overtime_


	19. Recovery in White

_**AN: Thanks for the support, guys. This chapter is shorter, but let's see how long I can keep up some decently scheduled updates.**_ _ **As always, I'm exhausted right now, so I'll have to proof read this later. Hope it's decent. -CakeLegends**_

 **The Ghost of Vale - Chapter 19**

* * *

It was after midnight. The trio sat in a booth in an active diner, dressed in their neon clothing and upbeat moods. Blake and Yang sat across from the intoxicated acrobat, who was currently enticed by her own reflection in the glass window.

"I'll admit it: I was wrong. I had a great time." Neo slurred, finally turning to face the two girls. "I fucking love you guys."

"When you said you would mess yourself up, I didn't think you were serious." Blake commented, sliding a cup of coffee to the short girl. "This should help a bit."

"I don't know what you mean." The acrobat questioned. "I'm not that messed up."

Yang smirked as the psychopath chugged the contents of the mug in a few seconds. She wiped her mouth roughly with the back of her hand. "Can I tell you two a secret?"

The Blonde's eyebrow rose. "Knock yourself out, lady-killer."

Neo's hand waved, motioning for them to lean in closer. The acrobat glanced to her sides, before whispering in a low-tone. "I'm short."

Blake laughed. "I don't think that's a secret."

"I mean I'm _really_ short. I'm like, four-foot eight." Neo admitted with widening eyes. "I looked it up, and if I did porn, I'd be the world's shortest pornstar-"

"Are you sure you're not too cracked up right now?" Yang suggested, attempting to cover the acrobat's rising tone.

"I'm telling you: I'm fine." The acrobat cut off. "And when are they going to bring me my damn pancakes?"

"You just finished your damn pancakes..." Blake informed, pointing to the empty plate in front of the shorter girl.

"Oh." Neo mumbled. "That would explain why I'm full. And why my hands are sticky."

"We should probably take you home after this." Blake suggested, checking the time on her Scroll.

"Yeah, maybe I should go lay down..." Neo admitted. The acrobat turned back to her reflection, raising her finger to gain its attention. "Check please."

* * *

The Heiress' tired feet stumbled her out of the elevator. A shadow of comfort overtook her at the sight of the apartment's front door. Her hand held pressure to her stomach as she walked forward.

With quiet caution, Weiss unlocked the apartment's front door. She slipped into the dark interior, closing the door behind her. A smile spread across her face: another night at the office undetected.

She walked into the kitchen and reached into the cabinet below the island. Her fingers wrapped around a dull knife. She placed it on the counter in front of her.

The Heiress slipped off her windbreaker. Her white undershirt was turning a soaked red. At the point of deepest crimson, a grisly hole resided. Weiss frowned at the painful injury. She could still feel the bullet lodged in the muscle. Even with her aura, she was playing this too close to the chest.

With practiced skill, Weiss addressed her wounds.

One hand grabbed the butter knife, while the other grabbed a kitchen towel. She placed the rough rag between her teeth. Her calm hand cautiously dug the knife into the wound.

"This is going to suck..." Weiss mumbled through the towel.

She exhaled through her nose and gritted her teeth. With a slow movement, Weiss loosed the bullet from her gut. She winced as the mangled metal slid out, dragging against her inner skin. A rush of relief run through her as the bloody bullet finally slipped out, falling on the counter before her. She took a moment to catch her breath.

Her teeth loosened their grip on the towel. She removed it from her mouth, placing the untouched side firmly against her wound. Blood began to soak through rapidly. The Heiress sighed in satisfaction as the wound slowly began to close.

She tossed the bloody knife and rag in the garbage, making sure to wipe up her stray blood. She picked up her windbreaker and turned to exit the kitchen.

Ruby stood at the doorway. In the dim darkness, Weiss' blue eyes locked with Ruby's silvers. For a few seconds, the Heiress' heart stopped.

To Weiss' surprise, the caped girl's voice was calm and curious. "Where do you run of to?"

The Heiress swallowed a building lump in her throat.

"You've been sneaking out, coming back here exhausted and injured, patching yourself up and sleeping for two hours." Ruby stated flatly. "The last time this happened, it didn't end well."

"The last time this happened, I was somebody else. I've matured." Weiss corrected quietly. "Our lives have grown up a lot in the past year. Things aren't always fun and games. Sometimes you get beat up. It's just part of the job description."

"I know it is. We've signed up for something dangerous." Ruby acknowledged, crossing her arms defensively and leaning against the door frame. "But you shouldn't be doing this behind my back. We're partners."

"You know that I can't stop now."

"Weiss-"

"Since childhood I've been pushed to achieve things that I couldn't. For once I'm doing something that feels beneficial." The Heiress sighed. "I'm sorry, but I'm not stopping."

"And I'm not making you." The Reaper finished. "If that's how you feel...It's your life, and I shouldn't stop you. I want to help you."

Weiss squinted at the unexpected statement. "What do you mean?"


	20. Vindictive

_**AN: I'm sick again, so here's another chapter**_ _ **. More to come. -CakeLegends**_

 **The Ghost of Vale - Chapter 20**

* * *

The trio returned from their eventful night. Sighs of relief escaped their lips at the sight of the apartment complex.

They walked through the front garden and through the front door.

Neo frowned as the desk manager stepped in front of them. She felt his eyes silently critique their neon clothing. His gaze stopped briefly on the loosening bow atop the Faunus' head. Disgusted filled his expression.

In less than ten seconds, the acrobat already despised this man. One thought overwhelmed her mind.

'I'm going to have fun with this asshole.'

"Only residents may access this building after hours." The security manager informed, his stern eyes locked with Blake's. "Do you have your room key with you?"

The Faunus rolled her eyes, digging her hand into her pocket.

"No." Neo's hoarse voice replied casually. "No we do not."

"Then what are you doing here?" The man snapped. "This is private property."

"We don't really believe in that, dude. Free country." The short girl stated. She pointed a thumb to the duo at her side. "Hell, these two are getting married next week."

The manager's face grew red with frustration. Neo contained a squeal of excitement.

"Get out of this building before I phone the police." The manager stated harshly.

The three girls shuffled out the door quickly.

Neo knocked three times on the glass, gaining the attention of the leaving manager. She rose a middle finger, wiggling her bandaged stump next to it for good measure.

"Why did you have to say all of that?" Blake groaned in exasperation.

'Because it's fun.' A grin spread across the acrobat's face. 'I'm getting off to his frustration.'

"Well, great." Yang stated sarcastically, looking up to the sky. "Now we're stuck out here."

'I'm not stupid. I have a plan.' The psychopath rolled her eyes, fishing through her pocket. 'Pissing him off is just the first half.'

"What is it?" Yang asked curiously.

'Here, call Weiss.' Neo finished, pulling out her Scroll.

* * *

Weiss smiled as she laid Ruby down on their bed.

The Heiress' lips locked against her lover's own. Her hands slid upwards from the caped-girl's waist, slipping up her top.

Ruby smiled against Weiss' mouth: the Heiress hadn't been this forward in quite a while.

Weiss' lips moved to her neck. Ruby felt a satisfying chill as she planted soft kisses.

"Are you sure we should do this?" Ruby whispered, holding back the start of a moan. "They're probably coming back soon..."

"We'll be fine." The Heiress mumbled, moving a hand towards the spot between her Ruby's legs. Weiss grinned as the contact provoked a moan from her lover.

Her Scroll went off.

From the nightstand, the upturned phone lit up the room. The Heiress ignored the distraction. It wasn't important right now. She resumed her actions. She kissed her Rose once again-

Her Scroll went off again.

Ruby disconnected from the kiss, pointing her thumb towards the door. "Should we-"

"I'll get it." Weiss agreed, giving Ruby a kiss on the cheek. She sat up, grabbing her Scroll off the nightstand and bringing it to her ear.

"What do you want?" The Heiress asked impatiently. "I'm kind of busy right now."

"...Oh." Yang mumbled, noticing the Heiress catching her breath. "Are we beaver-damming you?"

"A little." Weiss admitted, glancing back to her partner. "Look, I'm tired-"

"Your accent's slipping a little, as well." Blonde acknowledged.

"I'm that tired, alright?" Weiss stated in building annoyance, rubbing the bridge of her nose. "What do you want?"

The Blonde bit her lip. "So, we're going to need a favor..."

* * *

Weiss stared at the lowering number, brushing a wrinkle out of her nightgown. A tired hand ran through her loosened hair.

The elevator dinged. The Heiress walked through the opening doors and into the main lobby. Her bare feet stepped swiftly over the flat carpet. Her tired eyes squinted at the bright chandelier in the center.

As she approached, the desk manager greeted her with a warm smile. "Hello, Miss Schnee-"

"Save it." The Heiress interrupted. "Why did you kick out my friends? They live with me."

"Those hooligans?" The man frowned with disbelief. "They're completely disrespectful. I will not have that filth on my property."

"Do you really want to be my enemy?" Weiss questioned, crossing her arms. "I'm a Schnee. I could bury you with a half-assed Yelp review."

Weiss watched as the manager's stern gaze failed against her own. He sighed in defeat, walking towards the front doors with a sunken head.

The three walked into the building, followed by the annoyed man. Neo's proud smirk shone across her face.

"Now, I'm going back to my girlfriend." Weiss began angrily. "And I don't want anymore of this _shit_ from now on."

The manager swallowed with surprised frustration. "Yes ma'am."

Weiss blew a loose hair out of her face with a heated puff.

The four walked to the elevator in silence. The door closed. Weiss hit the top floor to the penthouse.

"That was pretty badass, Schnee." Yang complimented.

"Of course it was." Weiss mumbled, yawning once again. "It's me your talking about."

The Blonde turned towards the short girl with a look of slight disapproval. "Are you satisfied, N?"

Neo smirked, holding up a thumb. 'I came twice.'

The elevator opened. The group stumbled out on exhausted feet. Weiss opened the door. Her eyes relaxed as they returned to the dimly lit apartment.

The Heiress stepped into the kitchen.

Weiss watched as the acrobat performed a back handspring, landing on the counter with crossed legs.

"I'll give that an 8." Yang commented, walking into the kitchen.

"Probably better than you could do." Blake replied through a yawn. She leaned on the counter in front of the shorter girl, straddled between her legs.

"Definitely." The Blonde agreed. "I'd fuck up and smash through the wall. Like the Kool-Aid man."

Weiss smiled as she watched Neo run her fingers through Blake's hair.

The Heiress' face shifted with amusement. "N, are you drunk?"

"Not technically." Neo stated, enraptured by the feeling of the locks on her fingers. "But ecstasy is _a lot_ stronger now than when I was a kid."

The Heiress heard her bedroom door open slightly.

"Weiss..." Ruby called. "Are you coming back to bed?"

"I'm coming, dolt." The Heiress called towards her bedroom. "You guys should get to bed, too."

The three girls watched the Heiress exit the kitchen.

"After all they've gone through, Weiss still calls Ruby dolt." Yang explained. "It's kind of cute...and a little insulting."

"The best pet names are insulting, asswipe." Neo mumbled, letting her chin rest in the crook of the taller girl's neck.

"Alright, that confirms it." Yang settled, pointing at the acrobat. "You're going to bed right now."

"I've got you." Blake informed. Yang smiled as the acrobat piggybacked her girlfriend.

Neo began to nod off as they walked out of the kitchen and through the hallway.

Neo frowned as her eyes reopened. They had entered a different room. The acrobat slid off of Blake's back.

Neo bit at the inside of her cheek. "I can't spend the night with you, can I?"

"We might sleep in, and if Ruby wakes up first..." The Faunus' sentence trailed off.

"I get it. You guys don't have to say it." Neo mumbled, her gaze drifting to the floor.

"We'll tell her soon, I swear." Yang promised, placing a hand on the smaller girl's shoulder. "Just give us a little more time."

The acrobat nodded.

Neo felt the Blonde lean down, giving a kiss to her cheek. The acrobat returned a false smirk.

"We're just down the hall." Blake reassured with a smile. "Goodnight, N."

The acrobat's smirk fell the second the door closed.

She stood still for a moment. She didn't know why. This wasn't a joke. They were right. She knew they weren't coming back.

But for a moment, she was hopeful.

Her tired feet carried her to an empty bed. She laid down on top of the rough, cold covers.

Neo sighed. She knew she wasn't just a fling to them. They might be embarrassed, but they still loved her.

But what if they didn't? What if they were lying? If every confused feeling she felt was in vain?

No, she decided. They **couldn't**. If they hurt her like this, they'd be endangering themselves. If they broke her heart, she'd put them in the ground next.

Her eyes resettled on the ceiling. Her stomach turned at her trail of thoughts.

"Shut up, me." The acrobat mumbled.

The acrobat stared up at the ceiling. Her sight grew lost in the expanse of white. Neo closed her eyes, releasing a shaky sigh.

In her heart, she knew she'd never reach that level. She was the late-arrival. The add-on.

She would always be number three.


	21. A Deal Between Devils

_**AN: Here's another one, guys**_ _ **. Hope its alright... -CakeLegends**_

 **The Ghost of Vale - Chapter 21**

* * *

The acrobat's squinting eyes slowly adjusted to the bright white tiles of the shower interior. Her teeth chattered. The running water struck cold against the nerves of her body. The briskness was appreciated; she still needed to wake up.

She turned off the shower. Her wet feet stepped out of the shower and onto the cold bathroom tile. She let her mind go into autopilot as she changed into her regular clothes.

Neo stared at the floor to ceiling windows as she exited the bathroom, taking in the details. It was still dark out.

She moved towards the duffel bag resting on the couch. She walked towards the filled bag, slinging it around her shoulder.

Neo took a glance towards the silent darkness of the apartment.

Should she tell them?

The acrobat sighed. Without a second glance behind her, she walked out of the door.

* * *

Neo gazed up at the peak of the skyscraper. The building was a monolith against the darkened sky.

The acrobat approached with heavy feet. Her hands gripped at the strap of her duffel bag with concealed discomfort.

Neo approached the glass doors. She shifted as she walked, pushing the large door open with her shoulder. She felt the building's strong air-conditioning chill her to the bone.

The main lobby was mostly empty. The rows of chairs seemed as though they'd been abandoned for years. A disgruntled-looking worker sat at the front desk. A slight hint of surprise crossed his face at the sight of the acrobat.

"I didn't think I'd be seeing you again." The acrobat greeted with a smirk, walking calmly to the front desk. "How was prison? Did you find yourself a lover?"

"Very funny, kid." The criminal acknowledged, frowning with disdain. "You should have more respect, given our history."

"One night two years ago isn't history." The acrobat stated. "Are you going to take me to him or what?"

"That's the idea." The criminal informed, rising from his seat. "He's got us all by the balls."

Neo followed the criminal into the elevator with sheepish movements. She watched as his finger pressed the top floor.

"Why do I have to do this in person...?" The psychopath mumbled.

"He wants to speak with you personally." The worker reminded.

The elevator dinged. The two walked down the dark hall in silence. Neo stopped as she approached the last door.

This was the moment of truth.

The acrobat took a slow breath. She coiled her fist until the knuckles cracked. The sound relaxed her slightly.

"Look..." The criminal began with a sigh. "Just try to relax, kid. As long as you've got what he wants, you're not on his bad side."

The acrobat nodded. Her hand wrapped around the doorknob.

Her hand froze for a moment. She felt her quick pulse against the cold metal. Neo took a breath, turning the knob slowly.

Neo entered the room.

* * *

Blake's yellow eyes stared into the surrounding darkness. A sickening feeling of guilt coated her stomach.

In the darkness, her eyes met Yang's purples. "You can't sleep either?"

The Blonde nodded. "We shouldn't have done that..."

The bedroom was silent for a moment.

"We're pushing the date back, but Ruby has to find out about this at some point." The Faunus commented in a whispered tone. "Why not now?"

"...I don't know." Yang admitted. "Every day we keep this a secret is just another pound to the problem."

"Ruby and Weiss took their time to come clean with you, and things have turned out fine." The Faunus reminded. "How is this any different?"

"Weiss isn't a suicidal serial killer."

Blake paused for a moment. "...That's a good point."

"But we shouldn't be shrugging her off like this. It's not fair to her." Yang stated definitively. "We're fixing this tomorrow."

* * *

Neo approached the kingpin's desk with cautious steps. Her eyes drifted towards the guards around the spacious room.

The acrobat came to a halt in front of his desk. Disgust built at the pleasant smile he showed.

"It's been a year since we last met, hasn't it?" The boss reminded in a warm tone. "You've changed quite a bit."

"This whole thing's given me a few grey hairs." The acrobat admitted, slipping the bag from her shoulder. "Let's get this over with."

Neo placed the bag on the desk's surface. She watched as the man took the bag, confirming its contents.

"I'm sorry about the fingers, truly. It wasn't my call." The boss apologized. "Some of my employees need to learn that taking initiative isn't always smiled upon."

"I'd like to have a word with them, then." The acrobat muttered, unable to conceal a hint of rage.

"After our business is concluded." Asher agreed. "I trust you paid up to your end of the bargain?"

"Ten Million Lien." Neo nodded. "Shit, I'll count it with you, if you'd like."

"No need." The boss declined politely, waving for a guard to pick up the bag. Neo watched as the guard carried away a year's worth of hell.

A year's worth of blood and mayhem. A year's worth of violent rage and frustrated tears. This was the year she found out life was worth struggling for.

The acrobat blew a puff of air out of her nostrils. The lifted weight felt odd. The duffle bag was a part of her. It was strange to part with it. She felt exposed.

"Are you alright, Ms. Neopolitan?" The boss asked, his brow rising with concern.

A hot flash of rage shot through the psychopath. "Of course I'm not."

"You've made quite the name for yourself." Asher acknowledged, his voice showing a hint of approval. "What's the next chapter for _The Great Neopolitan_?"

"I hadn't thought about it." The acrobat mumbled.

"I don't think you're quitting after you walk out that door." The boss commented. "I think you will continue your profession."

Neo's gloved fist clenched slightly at her side. The man's friendly appearance was aggregating. This was her biggest enemy, wasn't it? She wanted _something_ to hate. _Anything._

"I've paid my debts." The acrobat stated quietly, crossing her arms across her chest. "You can't stop me."

"And I don't plan on it." The boss reassured, leaning back in his chair. "I want to make a deal."

The acrobat's heart skipped a beat. This was unexpected. "Why would I ever work for you?"

"You're afraid of my organization. You're afraid we might come after you." The boss summarized. "But why would we go after one of our own?"

Neo's stone expression remained.

"I'll provide you with a place to do your work, and you'll be paid regularly." Asher informed. "All I need you to do is make your talents available to this organization."

Neo's brow rose. "So I'd be hired on retainer."

"Precisely." Asher commented. "Sometimes I need someone important taken care of, and I want to hire the best possible."

The acrobat stared at the floor.

"I had you gather ten million in a year. It was difficult on your own, wasn't it?" The boss recounted. "How would you like to make that per month?"

Neo's gaze rose. She attempted to mask her surprise.

"I don't work like I used to anymore." The killer summarized. "I have boundaries. I won't harm an innocent if you tell me to do so."

"The assassin with a heart of gold." Asher declared in amusement. "That is very sweet."

The acrobat nodded. "If that's a deal breaker for you..."

"This is a **criminal** organization." The boss explained. "In my opinion, I don't think you'll have an issue with your targets."

Neo thought over the sudden offer. It was tempting to say the least.

"I think we got off on the wrong foot." Asher explained. "We don't have to be enemies."

Neo watched as the man's hand extended outwards. She stared at it for a moment. She felt her hand raise in almost unconscious agreement.

Neo shook her boss' hand.

The acrobat smirked. 'Just show me my office.'

* * *

Neo glanced once more at the address on the note in her hand. She frowned, glancing up towards the building to which it pertained.

The acrobat stared intently at the bright, incandescent light across the street. A neon sign shone from the buildings front.

"A storage unit?"

Neo looked to her sides. The road extended on, turning out of sight in either direction. Trees and dense forest covered the surrounding area.

This place was secluded enough.

The acrobat walked into the building, squinting slightly as her eyes adjusted to the bright interior. Her surprised eyes locked with the girl at the front desk.

"Nora?" The killer stated in disbelief.

"Neo?" The Redhead realized, putting down her magazine. "Hey, it's good to see you again!"

"What are you doing here?" Neo muttered in confusion. "How did you get involved with this..."

"Costco wasn't working out." The redhead admitted, shrugging innocently. "So I applied for this place, and here I am!"

"But how- wait, is that a porno mag?" Neo mused, her eyes locked on the scantily clad figures on the cover. "You can get away with that?"

"Yeah, this place doesn't get much business." Nora explained, kicking her feet up on her desk. "I don't even know how it stays open, but hey, I'm not paid to ask questions. Or check inventory. Or inspect units. Actually, I just sit here and keep the wanderers out."

"I think I have a unit in my name, could you check for me?" The acrobat asked.

"Sure thing." The Redhead confirmed, checking the computer at her side. "Yours is unit A-113. Here's the key."

"Thanks." The acrobat nodded. "I'll let you go back to your...reading."

The acrobat walked out of the back doors and into the yard, returning to the brisk night air. She walked down the rows of identical orange shutter doors.

Her feet stopped in front of a rather large unit. The shutter was twice as long as the others.

 **A-113**

Neo leaned down, unlocking the storage unit door. With a slight grunt, she lifted the shutter just enough for her to crouch through, closing it behind her.

The acrobat gazed around the unit. She was home. The work-space was perfect.

A lamp filled the place with dark, comfortable lighting. Acoustic foam covered the walls to muffle any sounds. Strong air vents filtered out any suspicious smells. Rows of tools were displayed by a carpenter's table.

And the surrounding woods would be perfect for waste disposal.

Her eyes locked on her gift in the corner. He laid slumped on his side, bruised and beaten. Panic filled his eyes as the acrobat approached.

"Remember me?" The acrobat muttered, holding up her stump fingers. "You took these from me."

The man whimpered through the tape over his mouth. His body thrashed as Neo grew closer, desperately attempting to escape his binds.

The captive watched as the psychopath walked past him, towards the objects in the back. She searched around the shelves.

"You know how waterboarding is like a 2-dollar hooker?" Neo began, picking up a rag and water jug. "It's cheap, and I can do it all night."

The captive watched in fear as the acrobat approached him. She kneeled down, ripping the tape from his mouth.

The captive drew a rough breath through his quivering lips. Anger rushed through him as the acrobat placed her gloved hand over his. "Just kill me, you fucking-"

Neo took hold of the man's ring finger, snapping it back at the joint. She smirked as he let out a pained cry, muffled by the unit's walls.

"I'm going to make you hurt." The psychopath explained, taking a grip of the water jug. "And then you may die with my blessing."

Neo smirked. It's going to be a long time till dawn.


	22. Intermission - Never Have I Ever

_**AN: Sorry I'm taking so long, guys. I don't have as much spare time as I usually do. Volume 3 is coming out, so here's your extra dose of RWBY while you wait :)**_ _ **-CakeLegends**_

 **The Ghost of Vale - Chapter 22**

* * *

A sharp crunch echoed through the woods as the acrobat's shovel connected with the dirt.

She gave a final glance to her victim's severed limb as it laid in the unforgiving dirt. Bodies were easy to find. Pieces were difficult.

A smile of satisfaction briefly spread across her face.

The acrobat finished her work, shoveling a few hefty piles of dirt atop the mangled limb.

Neo slung the shovel over her shoulder, glancing around the dark woods. She turned around, making her way back to the storage yard.

Blake and Yang. Slight aggravation still bubbled up at the thought of their names. Neo's steps slowed.

It was just one small thing. It shouldn't hurt this badly. Relationships were still new to her; maybe she was more sensitive than she realized? A part of her shuttered at the thought.

'Why do you even want this?' The acrobat muttered mentally.

Her thoughts faded momentarily as she approached the back fence of the storage yard. She reached outward for the top rail as she leapt, pulling herself over the obstacle in a fluid motion.

She made her way back to the storage unit, her racing mind comforted by its dim interior.

* * *

"Ruby, wake up."

The caped girl felt a rousing shake of her arm. Her drowsy vision adjusted quickly.

A straight-faced Heiress stood with a backpack slung on her shoulder. Her normal outfit had been swapped for her windbreaker. Stern determination shone in her blue eyes.

"Is something wrong?" Ruby questioned in dazed confusion.

"Get up and get dressed." Weiss instructed, motioning towards the door. "We leave in five minutes."

"What's happening?" Ruby mumbled, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. She turned to her side, slipping out of the bed.

"If we're going to do this together, I need to make sure you're prepared." The Heiress explained. "I don't want to see you hurt either."

The caped girl dressed herself quickly. She stepped out into the hallway, making her way to the living room. With each step, her morning grogginess faded slightly.

Ruby looked out through the massive windows. Hints of sun were just appearing over the dark early morning sky. In these few hours, the city seemed asleep.

"Are you sure you want to do this, Rose?"

The Heiress' question echoed in the air for a few seconds. Ruby swallowed.

The Reaper nodded. "Yes, I'm sure."

* * *

The exhausted acrobat entered the apartment, closing and locking the door behind her. She stretched her shoulders, releasing a satisfying yawn.

She looked at her watch. 12:30 PM.

Neo's brow rose in amusement. She'd been up for several long hours at this point. It was still only midday.

Her hand unconsciously reached for her duffle bag strap. Her frowned as her grip met empty air. 'Right...'

The acrobat's tired gait carried her towards across the living room and towards the hallway. Weiss and Ruby were gone. Neo's walk slowed. Her feet stopped in front of her couple's door.

Without a second thought, she turned the knob. The two girl still laid in bed, semiconscious.

"N?" Yang mumbled, curling further into the covers. "What time is it?"

"It's 12:30 in the afternoon. Are you alright?" The acrobat asked. "How many fingers am I holding up?"

Yang's eyes settled on the killer's raised middle finger.

Blake bit her lip. "Are you mad about last night?"

"I'd be lying if I said I wasn't ticked." The killer admitted.

The Blonde's stomach turned with guilt. "We shouldn't have turned you away like that, N. We're genuinely sorry."

"It's okay, I get it." The acrobat claimed.

The couple watched as the short girl stifled a yawn.

"I've done a lot already today." The acrobat pointed a thumb towards her bedroom. "I'm going to turn in."

Blake's ears perked up slightly. "We're getting up. Are you sure you don't want to stay here-"

"Don't worry." Neo assured snidely as she left the room. "I know my place."

The short girl brought the door closed upon her exit. A small frown appeared across her face.

That was petty.

Her tired feet finally led her to her room. She entered, unconsciously changing into her pink T-shirt. In an exhausted haze, she fell into place atop the cold, coarse sheets.

Neo sighed. This was the way it would be. They were the couple. She was the third wheel.

* * *

 **9:00 PM**

The acrobat awoke feeling slightly refreshed. A dry taste lingered in her mouth. Odd noises echoed from the down the hall.

'What the hell?' The acrobat sat upwards, rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

Neo made her way to the living room with silent steps. An unexpected sight greeted her arrival.

Team RWBY sat in a circle in the middle of the floor. Neo paused at the oddity. A hint of confusion appeared in the acrobat's expression. 'What's with the circle?'

"Good, you're up." Yang stated with a grin. "We're playing never have I ever."

The acrobat noticed the beer case in the middle of the circle. Each girl held a can firmly in hand. She gave a short laugh of silent disbelief. 'Seriously?'

Ruby and Weiss waved her over. Blake patted the ground at her side invitingly.

Neo sighed in defeat. 'Alright, fine.'

Yang watched as the acrobat took a seat between her and Blake.

"Never have I ever?" The killer questioned. "Why not just truth or dare?"

"Truth or dare is a little over done. Let's try to be a little original here." Yang commented. "Where'd you run off to earlier, anyways?"

"Taking care of business." Neo informed cryptically. Her gloved hand took a can from the middle, cracking it open audibly. Her expression changed with disgust as she took a sip. "This is warm..."

"I've got it." Weiss mumbled, reaching over and briefly touching a finger against the can. Neo felt the now-cold can slowly soak its coldness through her gloves.

Neo took another sip, nodding with satisfaction. "Let get this started."

"Ruby, you start." Yang commanded.

"Um..." The caped girl stared at the ceiling in thought. "Never have I ever gotten a driver's license-"

"Come on, Sis." The Blonde groaned. "That's boring. Don't be so vanilla."

"Alright, then..." Ruby mumbled, shifting in her seat as she thought. "Never have I ever given a blowjob."

Ruby's eyebrow rose as the other four took a long swig.

"You too, Weiss?" Yang stated with entertained disbelief.

"I still had a life before I met all of you, Blondie." Weiss answered, rolling her eyes. "My one is nothing compared to your 80."

"Har har." Yang snarled. "You're up. Don't be vanilla, Ice Queen."

Weiss scoffed at the word. She smirked as she found her question. "Never have I ever done anal."

The circle froze. Eyes drifted to the only one drinking.

Neo took a long swig, finishing off her can.

"Seriously?" Blake muttered.

"Yep." Neo closed bluntly. "I'm a trooper."

Yang turned to the Faunus. "Blake, your turn."

"Never have I ever killed something with my bare hands."

Neo and Yang took a swig.

"A bunch of Grimm." Yang summarized. "The first was an adolescent Beowolf."

"I can't remember the first for sure." Neo armored l admitted. "I broke a lamb's neck the other day, though."

"You've taken a lot of swigs so far, N." Yang commented. "You're up next."

Neo bit her cheek in thought. Her mind quickly found an answer. "Never have I ever killed a Grimm."

The other four downed their drinks.

"You've never killed a Grimm?" Ruby questioned.

"They can smell the presence of your character." Neo mumbled, shifting with discomfort. "They scare me, and I terrify them. It's mutual."

The group nodded.

Weiss turned to the Blonde. "Yang, cough one up."

"Easy." Yang rung confidently. "Never have I ever cried in public."

Yang watched as the other four took a swig.

"At a Faunus riot." Blake summed. "All that yelling scared me as a kid."

"When was little, I got lost in a mall." Ruby informed, her face turning crimson with embarrassment. "Yang found me ten minutes later."

"My dad..." Weiss' sentence trailed off. She cleared her throat awkwardly, glancing at the floor. "I guess I didn't have the most caring parents..."

Curious gazes turned to the acrobat. "So, what did you cry about, Lady-killer?"

"When I was 8, I got my tongue stuck in the ticket machine at Chuck E. Cheese's." Neo mumbled.

There was a beat of silence. The group broke out into ringing laughter.

"H-how?" Yang managed between giggles. "That's so stupid-"

"Yeah, yeah, fuck me." Neo muttered, taking another sip as the laughing subsided.

* * *

 **11:00 PM**

"You guys should really start mixing this up." The acrobat laughed, taking the freshly chilled can Weiss handed her. "At this rate, I'll be dead before the night if through."

"Did we just burn through this case?" Blake asked.

"There's more in the cabinet above the fridge." Weiss informed, pointing towards the kitchen.

"We've got it." Blake stated, motioning for Neo to follow her. The acrobat frowned, rising from the feet.

Neo's intoxicated feet stumbled slightly as she followed the Faunus into the kitchen. "So where's the-"

Neo yelped as Blake grabbed her by the shirt collar. She felt the Faunus soft lips press against hers.

Neo's heart began to race in its chest. Ruby was just around the corner. The killer's brain went melted numb as Blake's lips moved against her own.

She felt their tongues meet. She felt Blake's movements drain her for everything she had.

The acrobat broke the kiss, catching her breath. "What if Ruby walks in?"

"I don't care if Ruby walks in." Blake mumbled, smiling warmly. "We _do_ care about you Neo, and don't you dare forget it."

The acrobat swallowed nervously. Her face blushed a deep scarlet. She gave a small nod.

"Now, lighten up." Blake recommended, releasing her collar. She walked towards the fridge, grabbing the case from the cabinet. "Let's go have some fun."


	23. Author's Note - Episode Analysis

**Warning: The following author's note contains spoilers, ass-kissing, and crude fucking language.**

As you all Volume 3 is now up for everyone on Roosterteeth's website. Since I'm not a sponsor, my cheap ass finally watched it.

I wasn't as excited about the new series as I should have been. I was more worried how the show would evolve without the creator. I'm glad to say I was completely wrong.

Pucker up, it's time for the ass-kissing.

The roosterteeth animation team has done a phenomenal job. To say it knocked my socks off would be accurate. I'm still scraping the tattered remains of my socks off of the walls.

The writing seems to have improved exponentially since the last season. The pacing feels a little slower a more relaxed. Even the way the character's act has evolved for the situation they're in; the tournament has made Yang pumped, Ruby more hyper and effervescent, and Weiss is a little more focused and high-strung.

Neo being able to impersonate someone else is surprising and awesome. I may have some plans for that...

Speaking of which, it's actually going to be kind of difficult to write anything kind of mature and grey now. The goofy, action-packed nature of the show has stained my mind with an excited grin.

I don't know why I wrote an episode analysis, I guess I just needed to expel my excitement all over some paper (gross). If you bothered to read this far, I thank you. Feel free to send me your thoughts too, I'd love to hear them.

The return of the show has got my gears turning as well. The next chapter is coming soon.


	24. Intermission II - A New Hope

_**AN: It may be shorter, but I managed to get out one last fluffy intermission chapter before the next one :)**_ _ **-CakeLegends**_

 **The Ghost of Vale - Chapter 24**

* * *

The lights in the apartment were off. The five girls sat in the dark, facing the illuminated TV set.

Ruby and Weiss were snuggled close on the couch. Yang and Blake laid on the floor in front of it.

A cynical acrobat sat with her back against the couch's front. Her hand was wrapped around a cold can. Her eyes narrowed as loud theme music began to play. On the screen, yellow text flowed upwards and into the far reaches of space.

"I don't get the appeal of this movies." Neo mumbled into her beer can as she took another sip. "Isn't it just lasers and spaceships?"

"Exactly!" Ruby explained, practically beaming in anticipation. "How do you _not_ like Star Wars?"

"It's not that I don't like it." Neo clarified. "I've just never seen it before."

Neo felt eight wide eyeballs turn towards her in the darkness. She sighed at her blunder.

Yang's gaping mouth managed words. "That means..."

"Yep." Neo admitted. "This is my first Star War."

Yang grinned wide. From the white glow of the TV, her purple eyes look almost sinister. "Neo, my girl, you're in for a treat."

"This is your first time?" Blake questioned, her relaxed voice showing a hint of excitement. "If we're going to pop your cherry, we should take it slow. We want you to enjoy it."

"That'd be the first time I've heard that..." The acrobat grumbled, downing her can. She frowned at the screens content. "What's happening? What's with the big-ass ship?"

"We'll talk you through it."

* * *

Neo's eyes widened as a blue light flashed on the screen. She leaned forward in awe.

"That's a lightsaber." Weiss explained, pointing at the screen. "At this point, Ben Kenobi is becoming his mentor."

"Oh, like Harry Potter and Macklemore." The acrobat mumbled.

"...Yeah, just like that." Weiss muttered, sinking in defeat.

A childlike smile appeared on the acrobat's face as she heard the iconic sound. The four girls watched the reaction with pride.

"Can you imagine how badass it be to gut someone with that? It would be art." Neo stated in admiration. "It would be like Shakespeare shanking you with his Quill."

The girl's heads tilted at the odd mental image.

* * *

"Who's the suave dude?" Neo asked with clear interest.

"That's Han Solo and his buddy Chewbacca." Ruby summarized. "They're smugglers."

"The hairy one is Chewbacca?"

"Yep."

"Why does he sound like Blake when she yawns?"

The Faunus' yellow eyes shot open wide. Her face turned red in the darkness. "I-I don't sound like that."

"You did it ten minutes ago." Yang informed, nudging her partner on the arm with her elbow. "Doing worry, it's oddly cute."

The blushing Faunus mumbled incoherently to herself.

* * *

"The ending is already obvious." Neo stated. "Luke saves Princess Leia, then he's going to bang the shit out of her. Roll credits."

"You'd be surprised." Yang laughed slightly.

"Why not?" Neo questioned. "They at least kiss or something, right?"

"Well... Yeah, I guess." Ruby answered. "But even that was pretty weird, looking back."

"Why not? She can't have Solo, because I call dibs." The acrobat joked. "I think Luke and Leia look good together."

Neo's eyebrow rose as the other girls snickered.

* * *

Neo sat still as the credits rolled. The theme was the only noise.

"Alright. I won't lie." Neo's hoarse voice mumbled. "That was pretty good. Can we watch the next one?"

The acrobat frowned at the silence behind her. She turned around.

Weiss and Ruby were asleep. The caped girl was snuggled against the Heiress' chest. A relaxed smile graced both of their faces.

'Well, that's just fucking adorable.' A small smirk spread on Neo's face.

The acrobat let out a small gasp as a hand suddenly wrapped around the front of her waist.

She turned her head, locking eyes the warmly smiling Blonde. She watched as Yang leaned in, kissing her blushing cheek. Neo's eyes briefly darted to the caped-girl.

"We're going to be alright." Yang reassured.

Neo smiled as she curled up on the floor, snuggled between her lovers.

The three girls let their heavy eyelids fall.


	25. Act IV - Knocking At My Chamber Door

_**AN: Happy Halloween! In the spirit, this one is a little longer. (Several months have past in the plot as well, so a lot has changed.) Hope you enjoy nonetheless, tell me what you think :)**_ _ **-CakeLegends**_

 **The Ghost of Vale - Chapter 25**

* * *

A small vibration echoed through the air of the small apartment. The sound resonated through the wooden counter-top, echoing through the rest of the living space. It sounded off every few seconds, filling the room with its soft drone.

The repetitive buzzing roused the acrobat from her sleep. She rolled over, releasing a soft groan in irritation. The buzzing persisted still.

Her eyes shot open in realization. Her Scroll.

'Shit!' The acrobat kicked herself out of her bed, her tired legs fumbling slightly over the sheets.

She felt her way to her bedroom's doorknob, open the stuck door with a tug. She walked briskly across her apartment's small living room, towards her Scroll on the kitchen counter.

Her tired eyes squinted at the familiar name. She answered the call, bringing the phone to her ear.

"Yang?" Neo managed, clearing the morning bug out of her throat.

"Hey, N." The Blonde greeted in a chipper tone. "Were you asleep?"

"Maybe." The acrobat admitted partially. "What time is it?"

"It's like, 6 in the afternoon." Yang answered with a small laugh. "How's your new place going?"

"...It's going." The acrobat answered absentmindedly, glancing at the take-out containers on her living room table with a frown. The scent of the cheap food still lingered in the apartment air. "It's a shithole, but it's good enough for me.

"At least it's close by." The Blonde added. "5 minute shuttle ride to Beacon."

"How is Beacon, anyways?" Neo yawned, scratching at her disheveled hair.

"Just as nice as I remember; it's almost like coming back home at this point. Ruby's been even more ecstatic than usual. She's practically giving herself an aneurism." Yang joked.

"That doesn't sound any different than usual." The acrobat smirked. Her feet led her back towards her bedroom.

"You're still coming over to the dorm today, right?" Yang asked in a hopefully tone. "Beacon is throwing a Halloween party tonight at 8."

"It's Halloween?" Neo paused for a moment. "Shit. I forgot about that…"

"Are you still coming?" Yang asked.

"Yeah, of course." Neo confirmed, walking towards her windows. She pulled the cord, catching sight of the rising sun. "I'm yours on the weekends."

"You know you don't have to live by yourself, right?" Yang mumbled through the line. "You could still stay here, like before."

Neo turned to the closet, pulling back the rough, cheap curtain. Her eyes stared deeply into the large pile in the closet. 30 million in blood money. Just a few months ago her life was worth ten million. In three months, she had made twice that. Neo stared at the building pile with disdain. It felt too easy. It wasn't satisfying.

The acrobat remembered the phone in her hand.

"People know where I am now. I'd end up getting your whole floor shot up." Neo mumbled, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. "Weekends are the best I can do."

"What's your costume going to be?"

"I don't know." The acrobat mumbled, reaching passed the pile to her clothes. "I'll just figure something out."

"Sounds good." Yang agreed. "I love you."

Neo smiled. "I love you, too."

The acrobat ended the call.

20 million lien. She grabbed a few hundreds, sticking them in her pocket.

"We can watch the others when I get back."

* * *

 **8:30**

There was a loud knock at the dorm door. Blake answered, glancing down at the visitor.

"Boo." The acrobat whispered, lifting up her mask to reveal a mischievous smirk.

"A hockey mask and a Cheerios t-shirt?" The Faunus glanced at the logo across the acrobat's chest. "Cereal Killer?"

'Yep.' Neo gave a thumbs up as she walked into the dorm. Blake's ears were displayed. The killer pointed to the collar around the Faunus neck. 'Cat?'

"Obviously." The Heiress acknowledged over her shoulder as she managed the contents of her book bag. "What did you think she'd go as? A dog? A skwarul?"

"A what?" Ruby asked, holding in a giggle. A small smile spread on her face. "Say that last part again."

"A _skwarul_." Weiss restated with a straight face. "You know, acorns. Runs in trees."

"You mean a _squirrel?_ " Blake asked in amusement.

"That's what I said." Weiss frowned. "A skwarul."

"You're saying it wrong." Ruby laughed. "I guess Atlesian's can't say squirrel. I'll add that to my list."

The Heiress rolled her eyes, shoving her binders in her backpack. The acrobat began to walk around, examining the dorm room.

"The Bride from Kill Bill?" Neo mused, eyeing Yang's yellow and black jumpsuit. "Classic."

Neo turned towards the duo. She smiled, pointing a finger at Ruby's skull mask and raised hood. "Grim Reaper. Nice."

Her eyes fell on Weiss.

"What are you supposed to be?" Neo questioned, pointing to the crown on Weiss' head. The Heiress' clothes looked like an olden-time version of themselves.

"I'm the Mad Queen. From the popular _Lank Blade_ novel series." Weiss answered in a proud tone, fist-pounding her chest. **"Notorious M.A.D. is back, motherfuckers."**

The last of the Heiress shout resonated in the room. The acrobat's head tilted in confusion.

"...What the fuck?" The acrobat mumbled.

"It's a running joke." Ruby informed nonchalantly. "You'd get it if you were here earlier."

Neo frowned. "Why don't I know about that?"

"We've made sure Mad never meets Evil." Blake inserted with a raised finger. "I don't want to think of what would happen."

"Are you guys ready to go?" Neo asked. "I think we're fashionably late enough."

"Just about." Yang confirmed. She pointed towards the textbooks and sheets behind her. "We just need to put away some of this stuff first."

Neo nodded, standing off at a corner.

The acrobat watched as the others finished cleaning. Her eyes glanced towards the Reaper.

Months had gone by without telling the caped girl. A relationship in secrecy came with its guilt. Neo pondered how long they would go on like this. A month? Six more? A year?

She sighed. This would have to start coming out soon. She might as well start laying down a foundation now.

Neo pulled the caped girl to the side, placing a hand on her shoulder. Ruby pulled up her mask, giving a curious gaze.

"Ruby, listen..." The acrobat began awkwardly, glancing to see if the others were listening. Her tone was quiet and personal. "We're friends, right?"

"Of course!" The caped girl beamed, matching the acrobat's tone. Her expression shifted in confusion. "Wait, what do you mean by that?"

"Nothing." Neo assured, patting the caped girl's shoulder. "I just want you to know, I care about you as a friend."

"Is this about the time I found your vibrator?" Ruby asked, her expression shifting with worry. "Because I put it back exactly as I found it. I didn't even use it _just a little bit just to see what it's like that one time for a bit._ "

Neo's eyes widened. "What? Oh, _fucking_ -"

The other's glanced over in suspicion. Neo smiled back, waving them back to their actions.

"I just..." The acrobat rubbed the bridge of her nose. "I'm just making sure you know that, alright? I want you to feel safe around me."

"Alright." Ruby nodded, calming down. "Good to know."

The three girls stretched her shoulders, walking towards the conversation. Weiss nodded. "We're ready to go. Just say the word, Rose."

Ruby smiled, pulling down her mask. "Alright, let's-"

Neo felt a buzzing against her thigh. She reached into her pocket, pulling out her scroll. Her eye twitched at the caller id.

'You've got to be fucking kidding me.' Neo grumbled mentally. She answered the call without a second spared.

"Good afternoon, sir." The acrobat greeted.

"Ms. Neopolitan. I hate to interrupt." Asher began cordially. "We need you to take care of something."

"Yes sir." The acrobat answered respectfully. "I'll be seeing you shortly-"

"Unfortunately, you will not." The kingpin interrupted. "You won't be meeting me about it."

* * *

 **9:00**

'A construction yard?' The acrobat glanced around at the various machines. 'Very classy.'

The killer walked through the broken fence gate. A large field of refuse and machinery covered the area. The thick scent of dirt filled the night's air. She felt the thick, dusty gravel dig against her soles with every step. A few dozen workers still walked through the yard. It took a skilled glance to tell they were just a front.

Neo approached the patiently waiting figure in the center. She recognized her burning eyes in an instant.

"You know, ever since I got involved in your little family business here, Cindy..." The acrobat stopped a few yards in front of the taller woman. "You just seem to keep following me."

"I need you to do some disposal work." The superior commanded, ignoring the condescending remark. She waved for the shorter girl to follow.

"And what do you need me to do?" Neo asked, matching her speed. She followed the superior past various vehicles and crates. "You want some old senator to get whacked?"

"Not that type of disposal." Cinder clarified. "A crime went off with a small problem: a witness needed to be killed. We need someone to dispose of the body."

"Sounds rather easy." The acrobat commented with clear disappointment. "Was this really worth ruining my night for?"

Cinder stopped in front of a large metal shipping container. She waved for two workers to open the doors.

"This one's a little special." Cinder informed, her eyes practically glowing in the moonlight. "We thought you should take care of it."

'What's so special about this one?' The acrobat's eyebrow rose.

"It's a little lighter than others."

The two workers pulled the doors apart. Cinder waved for the acrobat to step forward. Neo squinted with suspicion. She stepped forward cautiously.

Her eyes rested on the small, mangled corpse. A small toy was still clasped in his hand. For the first time in her life, Neo felt her stomach turn at the sight of gore.

The acrobat stepped away from the storage, taking heavy breaths of clean night air. On the surface, she managed to keep her composure.

"Clock's ticking." Cinder declared with a smile. "If you hurry, you might still make your little party."

"I'm not doing it." The acrobat stated defiantly. "That's a line that I won't cross."

"This business is like a machine, Neo." Cinder stated in a smooth tone, turning away from the conversation. "It only works when every piece does its part."

"Do you know how much I'm being paid?" Neo began, speaking louder towards the leaving figure. "I'm too valuable to be lost. I don't have to do this if I don't want to."

The superior's gait came to a slow halt.

"Do you what happens to a piece that doesn't work?" Cinder hinted, glancing over her shoulder. "It gets thrown out and replaced."

Neo felt a lump in her throat. Her fist tightened into a ball, her thumb nervously rubbing her stump finger. Her dual-colored glare wavered at her superiors burning eyes.

* * *

 **10:00**

Neo closed the orange shutter of her storage unit.

Every detail replayed in her mind like a video. Unclasping the cold fingers from the thing they once held dear. Working the saw with shaking hands and a quivering lip. Making sure their guardian wouldn't find them again.

Her head spun as she walked through the storage yard. She felt the sickening slime of nausea sticking against the walls of her stomach. No mattered how much she scrubbed, this was blood that wouldn't wash from her hands. No matter how much she repressed, this was blood that couldn't wash from her memory.

She unconsciously walked forward, opening the door to the front desk.

"Hey, Neo." The redhead greeted happily. The acrobat snapped out of her haze. Nora's hand waved enthusiastically. "Happy Halloween!"

The acrobat snapped out of her daze. She remembered her place, forcing the corners of her mouth into a natural smile. "Happy Halloween."

"What do you have planned?" Nora asked.

"I'm going back to a party at Beacon." Neo responded, forcing herself to remember how to speak. "My friends invited me."

"Cool. My shift is over, I'm heading their now." The redhead informed, rising from her chair and brushing her hands together. "We can go together."

"Sounds like fun." The acrobat returned a thumbs up, forcing an enthusiastic nod. She wondered how long she'd last. She was the good actor, but her mind was somewhere else.

* * *

 **11:00**

Neo approached the barred doors to Beacon's cafetorium. Her motion froze. The acrobat stared down at her gloved hands.

They were trembling.

"You alright, bud? Someone didn't spike the punch earlier, did they?" Nora asked, taking note of the shaking hands. She patted Neo on the back comfortingly. "Because if I missed it, someone's going to pay."

"I'm alright." Neo reassured with a warm smile. "Just exhausted. It's been a long night."

Nora shrugged off the oddity. They stepped through the doors. Nora grinned as she felt the bass of the music vibrating through her feet.

Neo flinched slightly as the redhead nudged her, pointing in a direction in the crowd. "There's Ren over there. Wish me luck!"

Neo's smile faded as the redhead disappeared into the sea of dancing students.

Her eye caught Yang in the distance. Neo swallowed. Her feet began to walk forward slowly through the crowd. Her eyes glanced around as she passed by. Partygoers danced to music. Neo only heard her own deafening heartbeat.

"Hey, N!" Yang greeted cheerfully. The Blonde reached over to pull the shorter girl in for a playful noogie.

Neo's hand swatted the motion away. Yang's smile dimmed slightly at the stiff reaction. "You okay?"

Neo felt herself in a cold sweat. She was not okay. She was not in the slightest.

"I'm sorry." The acrobat mumbled softly. "I made a mistake."

Yang watched on with concern as the smaller figure faded into the crowd.

"What's happening?" Blake asked with concern as she approached the Blonde. Yang shrugged, rubbing the back of her neck in guilt.

"You stay here." Blake suggested. Her keen eye spotted the shorter girl walk through a balcony door. Blake followed, making her way through the sea of people as quickly as possible.

She opened the door, glancing around the space. In the distance, she spotted the killer sitting on the railing.

More details appeared as the Faunus approached. The acrobat stared straight ahead. She was shivering slightly. Blake presumed from the cold.

A look of concern overtook the Faunus' face. A lit cigarette rested in between the acrobat's shaking fingers.

Blake approached on her side. The acrobat was looking down at the fall, as if contemplating jumping. Her expression was filled with something Blake would have never thought she would have ever seen: fear.

"Are you alright?" The Faunus asked in a quiet tone.

The acrobat brought the cigarette to her lips, taking a long inhale.


	26. An Evening at the Brewhaus

_**AN: Sorry I've been gone for a while (Personal issues combined with Fallout 4's release.) Anyways, it's time for me to take off my vault suit and get to writing. I went back to the 'Impossible Girl' vibe for this one. It's a little short, but I still wanted to get it out sooner than later. Hope you enjoy :)**_ _ **-CakeLegends**_

 **The Ghost of Vale - Chapter 26**

* * *

"Poker!" Nora shouted, slamming her cards down on the floor in front of her. She glanced around the seated circle.

The rest of Team JNPR squinted in confusion. Yang and Blake's eyebrows rose in amusement.

"You don't know how poker works, do you?" Ren mused.

"I'm like a pro, Ren." Nora claimed, crossing her arms and turning her head in an exaggerated motion. "You're just upset I got poker before you."

Yang's Scroll buzzed. She pulled it out, glancing at the clock.

"It's already eleven?" The Blonde reported in surprise. She slipped the phone back in her pocket. "Are Weiss and Ruby back yet?"

"I guess they're still on their date." Blake informed, gathering and reshuffling the cards.

"I hope they didn't get mugged." Yang stated half-jokingly.

"That mugger wouldn't know what he's in for." Nora added. "We'll sent Jaune to rough him up."

Jaune frowned as the group burst into laughs. "What's so funny?"

"Jaune, you're a nice guy but… "The Faunus bit her lip. "You're kind of a pussy."

"What?" The Knight scoffed in disbelief. "I'm not a-"

"Well, not _exactly_ a pussy." Yang interrupted. "But you are pretty close. You're like...the type of guy that opens a bag of chips with a pair of scissors."

Jaune watched as the five others grinned. The Knight frowned in disapproval.

"Yeah, Jaune." Nora laughed, nodding in agreement. "You're the type of guy to blow on a Hot Cheeto."

"I can see what you all mean." Pyrrha stated with a smile, turning to her partner. "You're the type of guy to lean your back against the door after you get home from a nice date."

The group burst into laughter.

"Oh, come on." The Knight mumbled in mild embarrassment. "How many of these do you guys have?"

"Jaune's the type of guy to close the kitchen drawer with his hip." Ren added, pointing to the Faunus. "Blake, your turn."

"Alright." Blake mumbled, glancing towards the ceiling. "Jaune's the type of guy to lick his finger when he turns the page of a kindle."

"I've got one." Yang declared. "Jaune's the type of guy to pick up a hooker in GTA and drop her off in a better neighborhood-"

"Alright, jeez!" The Knight raised his arms in surrender. "I get it."

"In all seriousness, though." Yang began, drawing cards from her partner. "I'm glad it's winter again. Weiss can finally relax this time around."

* * *

Light snow fell from the late-November night sky. A cozy chill filled the air. The leaves of Vale had turned orange and crimson, covered white by the coming of winter.

The couple watched through the cafe window as people passed by the city square, bunched together in hats and scarves.

"This is nice, Rose." Weiss commented, leaning back in her booth. "It's been a while since we've done something like this."

"I always loved this time of year." Ruby commented.

The couple watched peacefully as the light snow fell against the dark sky.

"It looks like something out of those movies." The Heiress added, stirring her coffee with a spoon. " _Harry Potter and the Fucking Wizard,_ or whatever."

"Did you just say _Harry Potter and the Fucking Wizard?_ " Ruby questioned with a giggle. "I don't remember reading that one."

"I don't get what's so special about that Potter-kid." Weiss acknowledged. "I could take him."

" _Sure_ you could, Draco." Ruby agreed sarcastically, flashing her a smile warm enough to melt snow. Weiss felt her heart flutter in her chest. Her cheeks reddened.

A part of Weiss grinned: even now, the caped girl had this effect on her.

"We should get everyone together." Weiss suggested. "For Thanksgiving, and all."

"Where is Neo, anyways?" Ruby asked, bringing her mug to her lips. "I haven't heard from her since Halloween."

"I don't know. I think she's sick or something." The Heiress admitted, taking a sip of coffee.

"I'd guess Blake and Yang are worried." Ruby commented. "Those three have warmed up _a lot_ over the past year."

Weiss' eyes widened in surprise. She coughed, choking slightly on her drink. "W-What do you mean?"

"Neo and Yang haven't been at each other's throats in a while." Ruby admitted. "I'm glad to see they're at least _trying_ to be friends."

"Right." Weiss agreed, composing herself. "That's all?"

The caped girl frowned in confusion. "Yeah, why?"

"No reason." The Heiress reassured with a smile.

The couple turned their gaze back to the cafés interior. A news report played on the TV.

 **"** **Another crime stopped earlier tonight by an unknown assailant. Affectionately named after the children's tale,** ** _The Ghost of Vale_** **seems to be keeping a watchful eye over the city.**

 **We're unable to give a description on the figure. Some say it's only one person. Others say it's an organized group. Rumors vary wildly.**

 **Whoever they are, it looks like we're going to have some very happy holidays."**

The couple glanced at one another as they turned back to the window.

"C'mon, Princess." Ruby smirked, extending her open hand. "Gimme five."

The Heiress rolled her eyes, bringing her hand down for their signature motion.

Weiss felt a familiar comfort. A spark of happiness she hadn't felt in a long time. The ghosts of her past weren't looming over her. This winter would be better than the last.

Weiss smiled. The couple gazed out the window in comfortable silence.


	27. Dark Times, We Give Thanks

_**AN: It's a little late, but let's see how Thanksgiving went for them... Until next time.**_ _ **-CakeLegends**_

 **The Ghost of Vale - Chapter 27**

* * *

The acrobat's hands gripped the steering wheel.

She heard the pattering of rain hitting against the glass. The rhythm of the wipers was slowly lulling her to sleep.

Through her windshield, the highway before her was a blur. Bright lights and noises whipped by at high speeds.

Her tired eyes drifted to the empty liquor bottle at her side. She recalled the things that led her here. The lovers. Her murders. The child. Every mistake had pushed her closer to the edge.

And here she was.

The images still flickered in her mind. Her stomach turned in disgust. Her life was a mistake. She was a monster. A disappointment. Her life wouldn't have amounted to anything but blood and regret.

This was what she always wanted: a way out. Her troubles will be smashed away in an instant. It was almost over.

She was nodding off. Her heavy eyelids dropped occasionally. Gloved fingers drummed a rhythm against the steering wheel, a meager attempt to remain conscious.

Neo opened her eyes for the last time. Another pair of headlights greeted her. She smiled and closed her eyes, accepting her fate with open arms.

With a loud crash, her life ended in an instant. Large, red text took over the center of her vision:

 ** _WASTED_**

* * *

Neo stared at the screen for a while. She blew a strand of hair out of her face.

"And _that's_ why we don't drive drunk, kids." The acrobat mumbled, pausing the game and tossing her controller to the side.

The acrobat grabbed another cigarette from her pack. She placed it between her lips, lighting it swiftly.

Neo felt her brain relax as she inhaled.

She leaned back on her couch, staring at the pause menu once again. Her tired eyes felt heavy, still threatening to nod off-

There was a knock at her door.

Neo flinched. Her eyebrow rose in suspicion. She reached to her side, pulling out her handgun.

"Neo, open up." The Blonde called through the door.

Neo rolled her eyes, placing her weapon back on the coffee table.

"What do you want?" The acrobat called back.

A few seconds went by. A few more hard knocks answered her question.

Neo sighed, taking the cigarette out of her mouth. She leaned forward, disposing of it in her ashtray.

The knocking persisted. The acrobat walked to the door, swinging it open quickly. 'What?'

The Blonde grinned down at her excitedly. "Hey, lady-killer!"

The Blonde stepped past the shorter girl and into the apartment. The acrobat gazed in disbelief.

"Jeez, N." Yang commented, glancing around the apartment. "I know you're back on the cigs, but you could at least open up a window."

"What are you doing here?" Neo muttered.

"What are _we_ doing here." Yang corrected, pointing thumb towards the teammates entering behind her. "It's Thanksgiving."

The acrobat noticed the sleeping bags tucked under their arms.

"It's late." Neo grumbled. "I was going to pass out."

"And now you're not." Blake replied with a smirk.

"This isn't as bad as I was expecting." Weiss commented. Her eyes locked with the spent beer bottles on the floor. "Well, maybe just a little."

The Heiress met the acrobat's bewildered gaze. "Let me spell this out for you: We're all spending tonight with you."

"You guys made time for _this?_ " The acrobat questioned.

"Don't flatter yourself." Blake joked, glancing around the kitchen. "We didn't have any plans, so we thought we'd get together."

"We're going to order a pizza and watch _The Empire Strikes Back_." Ruby informed, holding up the disc with chipper enthusiasm.

Neo's confused expression remained.

"...It's the next Star Wars movie." Ruby clarified.

"Oh." Neo mumbled.

"Alright, we'll set everything up. Yang, you order the pizza. Neo, you stand there and look grumpy." Weiss informed, unrolling her sleeping bag. "And will someone open up a window, for god's sake."

Yang took a seat on the couch, pulling out her Scroll. Weiss and Ruby began to lay out the sleeping bags.

Blake followed the smaller girl into the kitchen. Neo sighed, flicked off the locks and opened the window.

The Faunus watched as Neo shook another cigarette out of her pack. Blake frowned. The motion had an odd hunger to it. She still wasn't used to seeing it.

Neo placed the cigarette in her mouth and lit it. She felt the Faunus approaching from her side.

"Are you feeling alright?" The Faunus asked, her tone laced with concern. "I know you're smoking again, but If you ever want to talk about it-"

"I don't." Neo finished, blowing her smoke out of the open window.

The acrobat felt a supportive hand on her shoulder.

"Lighten up, alright?" Blake suggested, kissing the acrobat's cheek. "Nothing's worth getting this worked up about."

The acrobat felt her face redden. She stared out of the window, into the dark of night.

"Whatever's on your mind right now, just let it go." The Faunus instructed. "Let's try to have a good time tonight."

The acrobat nodded. She watched Blake leave from the corner of her eye.

The acrobat paused for a moment to compose herself. She put out her cigarette, disposing of it in the trash.

She glanced around the room. The light of the TV was the only source illuminating the room. Ruby and Weiss cuddled together in the same sleeping bag. Yang and Blake gave a knowing wink from there's.

The acrobat smirked. For the first time, her living room felt cozy.

"Ready when you are." Ruby informed, waving the remote.

"Alright." Neo mumbled, taking a seat on the couch. "Here we go again."

* * *

Ruby pressed the remote. Loud theme music began to play. On the screen, yellow text flowed upwards and into the far reaches of space. Despite her efforts, the acrobat's lips curled into an excited smile.

The group watched as Luke kissed Leia. Neo smirked in satisfaction.

"See?" The acrobat grinned, pointing at the screen with her pizza. "I _told_ you they'd end up together. It's a no-brainer. Hell, 10 lien says they bang in the next movie."

"I'll take you up on that bet." Yang mumbled with a knowing smirk. Neo's brow rose as the other girls snickered once again.

* * *

"Oh, shit. The green midget is Yoda?" Neo commented with a laugh. "I honestly didn't see that coming. That's a pretty big twist."

Neo glanced around. Silent grins were the only replies she received.

"What?" The acrobat questioned. "What are you guys staring at?"

"Just keep watching." Weiss advised.

* * *

 **"** **No, I am your father."**

The dark side theme began to play. The acrobat's eyes widened. Her mouth parted. "Holy shit."

Eight eyes turned to face the disbeliever. Neo's eyes were glued to the screen.

"No fucking way." The acrobat shook her head, leaning towards the screen. An excited hunger shone in her eyes. "That's just not..."

"You love this movie, don't you?" Blake mused.

The acrobat's eyes darted to the Faunus, only able to leave the screen briefly. Her response was a rushed mumble. "I mean, it's alright I guess."

Blake smiled, rolling her eyes. "Sure you-"

The Faunus' eyes widened as the acrobat shushed her.

* * *

Neo stared at the screen as the credits began to roll. Her gaping mouth contoured with confusion.

"It just ends? What the _fuck_ happened to Han?" Neo mumbled. "C'mon guys, we need to watch the next-"

Weiss and Ruby were cuddling, fast asleep. Yang's light snoring was accompanied by Blake's soft purring.

'Next time, then.' Neo smirked, turning off the TV. The room was plunged into darkness.

In the absence of distraction, memories resurfaced. Worries still clouded her mind. Neo feared the nightmares awaiting her, both real and not.

But for now, she would sleep.

Neo sighed, letting her head hit the couch cushions. She took one last glance at her friends, before finally letting her heavy eyelids fall.


	28. The Freudian Slip

_**AN: Trying to update more often, so let's see if that ends up working. Look out, here comes some more holiday fluff ;)**_ _ **-CakeLegends**_

 **The Ghost of Vale - Chapter 28**

* * *

"Are you sure?"

"It looks great."

"I don't know, dolt." Weiss stated with uncertainty. "It's pretty tall."

"Don't worry so much. It looks good."

"I think it's a little crooked-"

"It looks _fine_ , Princess." The caped girl reassured, stepping back to admire the Christmas tree in its full glory. The warm lights stood in contrast to the snowy morning through the window. A wide smile spread across her face. "Livens up this corner of the room."

"That's a big smile." The Heiress commented. "You're really in the mood this year, aren't you?"

"I can't help it." Ruby claimed, adjusting her Santa hat. "I've been _possessed_ by the holiday spirit."

Weiss rolled her eyes, tilting her matching hat. "Alright, how should we finish this up?"

"I've got the answer right here." Ruby assured, walking over to the box of ornaments. She pulled out a couple, holding one in each hand. "Help me hang these up."

The duo picked a few ornaments out of the box and began to place them on the tree. Soon, they found a comfortable rhythm, each handling a side.

The caped girl felt a warmth as she eyed the Heiress. Her long, let down hair. The way her night gown hugged her frame. Ruby listened as she heard Weiss' sweet voice singing softly to herself.

 _Just hear those sleigh bells jingling, ring ting tingling, too. C'mon, it's lovely weather for a sleigh ride together with you..._

"You should sing more often." Ruby commented with a smile. "Seriously. It's really nice."

"Oh really?" Weiss asked in a seductive tone, shifting close to her partner. She hugged her partner from behind, placing her chin on the crook of her neck. "Or is it really naughty?"

Ruby giggled, kissing her partner. She felt the Heiress smirk against her lips deepening the kiss-

"We're still here." Yang interrupted. "In case you forgot."

The Heiress broke off the kiss, glancing over towards her teammates. Blake smirked at the duo, stretching a roll of tape. Yang was on a ladder, hanging a garland.

"How's it going over here?" Weiss asked, walking towards her teammates.

"We're taping stuff to other stuff." Yang informed bluntly. "Not exactly difficult."

"Sure you don't need any help?" The Heiress questioned.

"Nah, we've got this, Schnee." Yang reassured, smiling and pointing a taped finger to the tree. "Go finish putting up the ornaments."

"Sure thing, Winter." Weiss nodded, walking back towards her partner.

The room fell. The team froze at the Heiress's words. Weiss' gait paused as she realized her error. A heavy silence hung in there air.

Weiss felt Ruby hugging her.

"Are you alright?" Yang asked. "Do you need a second?"

"It's fine." Weiss mumbled. "I'm sorry, Yang."

"You don't have to be." Yang stated.

Weiss nodded, swallowing a lump in her throat. She felt their worried gazes against her skin.

The Heiress walked towards the tree. Her shaky hand picked up an ornament, placing it gently. She struggled to calm her trembling hand.

Ruby watched the motion with concern. "Are you alright, Princess?"

Weiss nodded reassuringly. "I'm just glad that we're home this time. We can do this properly."

The Heiress stepped back, placing her trembling hands behind her. Weiss watched as her teammates slowly returned to their tasks. Yang and Blake returned to their conversation. Ruby hummed quietly to herself. Weiss sigh with relief: the silence in the room was quickly swept under the rug.

Weiss' heavy feet made their way to the nightstand. She picked up the photograph that sat atop it, gazing into the image.

The Heiress stared at the rare sight of her sister smiling playfully at a camera. It was the last time they were together.

To Weiss, her sister had been an invulnerable constant. She was the rock where all her faith was placed. Now that she was gone, where would she put that faith now?

Weiss stared at the photo. If she knew it would be their last, she would have said so much more. A somber smile spread across the Heiress face.

"I miss you, pal." Weiss mumbled, placing the picture back on her nightstand.

Weiss turned to her partner. She watched as Ruby stood on the tips of her toes in an attempt to place another ornament. Her smile warmed at the adorable sight.

 _I'll put my faith in you, Rose._


	29. I Am Melon Lord

_**AN: Weiss vs the world...**_ _ **-CakeLegends**_

 **The Ghost of Vale - Chapter 29**

* * *

The frigid winds blew over Vale. Heavy snow and icicles had developed over the landscape. In spite of the cold, a heated war was brewing in an empty field within Beacon's woods.

"Holy crap…" Ruby mumbled, her breath leaving steam. Her hand raised to her face, adjusting her scarf over her mouth. "It's cold as hell out here."

The caped-girl crushed up the snow in her gloved hands. She carefully shaved off the angles, making a compact snowball. She placed it down next to the stack of others.

"This doesn't look good, guys." Yang commented, peeking her head over their snow trench. "JNPR's defense is better than ours. Take a look."

Ruby peaked over the trench. She squinted across the field of snowy white.

Nora commanded her well-oiled machine. Ren added snow to their wall. Jaune and Pyrrha made snowballs in a two-man assembly line.

"We're screwed." Yang mumbled.

"Don't give up yet." Ruby assured, crushing up another snowball. "We still have time-"

"Scratch that." Blake interrupted, pointing towards their opponents. JNPR stood at the ready, winding their arms in preparation. "They are already attacking."

Nora raised her arm in signal.

"I've got this one." Weiss informed, hopping out from the trench. Her Team took cover from the incoming fire.

Nora brought her arm down.

JNPR launched their ravaging assault. Arms swung snowballs relentlessly. Dozens of snowballs arched through the air, directly on target.

Weiss smirked, motioning the swing of a baseball bat.

Jaune frowned as the snowballs reflected midair, away from their targets. He squinted. They almost appeared to be approaching. His eyes widened. He was too slow to react.

 ** _BWAFM!_**

Nora watched as the high-velocity snowballs reflected, knocking Jaune on his ass. The disoriented Knight rose to his feet, brushing the snow off of his chest.

The rest of Team RWBY climbed out of their trench, motioning for JNPR to approach.

The Ruby giggles echoed through the frosty air. The duo high-fived.

"You can flick snowballs?" Nora exclaimed as the Teams approached one another. She pointed a finger at the Heiress. "That's not fair! She's not even wearing a coat! Her damn sleeves are rolled up!"

"We're not just going to trade her. We can't just keep fight over one player." Blake advised, crossing her arms.

"So, what are we going to do?" Ren questioned.

"I propose a rematch." Nora declared. "Everyone versus Schnee. It's only fair."

Heads nodded in approval. The group smirked, staring at the Heiress. Weiss brushed the snow off her bare hands.

"Only if we step it up a notch." Weiss suggested, grinning and stretching her shoulders. "I get the next field over. You guys can use this one. If you guys can land _one_ snowball on me, you win."

Nora smirked, nodding in agreement. "Big Team Battle. I like it."

The Redhead stepped up to the Heiress, extending her hand in sportsmanship. Weiss smirked, completing the handshake.

"Oh, Nora…" The Mad Queen began with a laugh. "You _clearly_ don't know who you're fucking with."

* * *

Ruby, Yang and Blake crawled through the frozen underbrush. Their breath was visible in the frigid air. Their gloved hands wrapped tight around their equipped snowballs.

They turned around, watching JNPR approach from the woods after them.

"How are we doing, Valkyrie?" Yang asked.

"We're making good time." Nora acknowledged. "If I'd have to guess, Weiss' field should be about a half-mile from here. Going around was a good plan, Jaune."

"I have one every once and awhile." The Knight mumbled.

Their gait slowed as they squinted at an oddity.

The group stared in the distance. If they hadn't been on edge, they would have missed it completely.

A white Beowulf prowled across the field. It stood taller than average. Sharp spikes of ice burst out from its spinal cord.

Its solid white eyes turned towards them. It stood to smell the air.

The group ducked back behind the trees. The minds raced at the confusing sight.

"Is that hers?" Yang whispered sharply. "What the fuck is that thing..."

"Diamond Back." Ruby informed. "She's really been working on her summoning lately."

"Clearly." Blake commented. "How do we get past it?"

"She still has a lot of bugs to iron out. He can't attack anything yet." Ruby added. "He's just a big scary teddy bear."

"All right then, Ruby." Nora began with a salute. "Lead the way."

The caped-girl walked towards the albino Grimm with relaxed steps. The group copied Ruby's motions cautiously.

They slowly moved past the obstacle. The group sighed on relief as they made their way out of its radius. Diamond Back slowly faded in the distance.

"This isn't as tough as I thought it would be." Jaune admitted. "We might just make this work."

"And all we have to do is land one snowball." Pyrrha reminded. "I think we may-"

The group fell silent to silence. Something was off. It felt as if the ground was silently groaning. They glanced around, staring between the snow-covered trees.

"Did you guys feel that?" Blake mumbled.

Pyrrha released a yelp. The group watched in horror as giant frozen hand burst from the snow below, swallowed her into the ground. Her screams were silenced instantly by the snow.

The group stood aghast, frozen in shock.

They took off in unison, running through the woods as if the devil was licking at their heels. Shouts of profanities rang out through the sky.

They slowed to a stop after a while, panting in the cold air.

"What the fuck was that?" Yang exclaimed. "It came out of nowhere!"

"We just ditched Pyrrha…" Jaune managed as he caught his breath. "W-We should go back-"

The Knight felt a hand audibly smack him across the face.

"Jaune, listen to me." The Redhead instructed, taking hold of his shoulders. "Weiss has her now. She's gone."

Nervous glances were exchanged among the group.

"We should keep moving." Ren advised, motioning to continue. "No sense in mourning now."

They continued their walk to the end of the underbrush. Ruby glanced up at the bare branches. The next field was just beyond these trees. Weiss Territory.

They stopped, staring the sky with gaping mouths.

A volley of snowballs blotted the sun.

The group turned on their heels, running back towards the forest. The scene was a warzone. Snowballs crashed into the ground around them, kicking up blinding sprays of frost. Even Ruby's legs couldn't move fast enough. People were swallowed into the ground one-by-one by giant icy hands.

Victorious laughter was the last sound they heard.

* * *

The Teams huddled around RWBY's space heater, shivering underneath their blankets. Mugs of hot cocoa warmed their frozen fingers.

"You guys are okay, right?" Weiss asked, grabbing another blanket. "I wanted to scare you, not give you hypothermia."

"Well, you definitely succeeded at both." Blake acknowledged through a stuffy nose.

Ruby smiled as her partner placed another blanket around her shoulders. She raised her hand, brushing snow off the Heiress ear.

"You can be a real asshole, sometimes, Schnee." Nora began through chattering teeth. "But that was the best snowball fight I've ever had."

Weiss held Ruby close, giving her a kiss on the cheek. The conversations around them seemed to melt to the background. The Heiress smiled at her circle of friends.

 _These were the best days of her life._


	30. The Kissing Bandit

_**AN: Weiss and Neo are having a very different holiday season...**_ _ **-CakeLegends**_

 **The Ghost of Vale - Chapter 30**

* * *

 **10:25**

Neo walked through the snowy woods. The night sky was bright with stars. Cold silence filled the air. She kept her handgun trained on the man walking in front of her.

"It's not much farther, now." The acrobat informed.

"Please, I have a family..." The man begged through quivering lips. "W-Why are you doing this?"

"My boss wants you dead." Neo explained. "Sorry dude. Nothing personal."

They fell to silence. The only sound was their shoes crunching against the snow. Neo sighed. The woods around them grew more even more familiar. She saw the prepared pit and shovel. They had arrived at the grave.

The man stared at the spot of his grave. His heart raced. His eyes widened in fear. "Please, miss-"

"On your knees." The killer commanded. "Put your hands behind your head."

The man nodded through his tears, following his instructions to the letter.

The killer watched his quivering hands raise to the back of his head. Her heart felt something familiar. A slight sickness. The tinge of guilt.

Neo placed the gun at the back of his head. The man mental kissed his family goodbye. His eyes closed shut in preparation of the inevitable.

A moment passed by. The man clenched his teeth. Several more uneventful seconds elapsed.

"Hang on." The acrobat muttered, pulling out her Scroll.

The man's eyebrow rose. Behind him, he heard the acrobat mumble into her phone. He felt his racing heartbeat resonate through his bones.

"Well dude, it's your lucky day." the acrobat informed, slipping the phone back into her pocket. "Your hit is called off."

"Oh my god…" the man sighed in boundless relief. He let out a nervous laugh, glancing into the starry night sky. His trembling hands fell to his sides. "Thank you-"

The acrobat pulled the trigger. Blood splattered as the bullet ruptured through his forehead. It was a sight Neo had grown used to: in an instant, a human being became nothing more than meat and bones. The body began to slump. Neo placed her foot on his back, guiding his lifeless corpse to its grave.

For a moment, she started at the body. At the crimson blood that coated the inner dirt walls of the grave.

Neo sighed, holstering her sidearm. She didn't feel bad for lying. It was better this way. For their last moments, her victims could feel relief. For now, that parting gift was the only mercy she could extend them.

The corpse of the man laid still without solace. The acrobat frowned. For a criminal organization, her victims didn't always feel like criminals.

But that didn't matter now, did it? Her life was on the line, and she was still on the clock.

'I need a drink.' The acrobat grumbled mentally.

Without missing a beat, the killer returned to her job, picking up the shovel.

* * *

 **10:35**

 _It's the most wonderful time of the year_

 _With the kids jingle belling_

 _And everyone telling you be of good cheer_

 _It's the most wonderful time of the year_

"We should start looking now." Weiss suggested, matching her partner's pace. "We're running out of shopping time."

"I don't even know what to what to get them." Ruby admitted, raising her scarf to block the frosty air.

"Don't worry so much, dolt. Central Vale has a lot to offer." Weiss informed, smirking as they turned the corner. "This is the best place to start."

The caped-girl stared around the City Centre. Her jaw hung slack in awe.

Snowflakes hung from the tall buildings. The dark night sky contrasted beautifully the snow. Orange and yellow lights hung around a massive tree. Festive music played throughout the center. Smiling folk bundled together to keep warm. In the distance, kids fought with snowballs in the park, talking and laughing into the night.

Ruby smiled wide underneath her scarf. There was a hint of warmth in the frigid air. They continued their walk, their steps making a satisfying crunch against the snow-covered concrete.

"Where are we heading first?" The Heiress asked.

"Blake should be pretty easy." Ruby summarized, brushing her hands together in preparation. She pointed her thumb to the building at their side. "Saddle up, Schnee. We're going to a bookstore."

The duo stepped inside the warm shop. They glanced over the store. Dozens of rows were filled with various novels.

The couple's curious eyes searched over the shelves. Ruby grinned, pointing to a specific section. "If we find something for her, it'll definitely be in here."

"Erotica?" Weiss almost laughed. She shrugged, stepping towards the section. "I guess you never know what you'll find."

"Oh my god!" Ruby exclaimed, picking up a novel. "It's Harry Potter and the Fucking Wizard! You were right! It exists!"

"At least these things have funny names." Weiss smirked, picking up a book and reading the title. "The Adventures of Master Bates."

"Rise of the Womb Raider?" Ruby picked up the book, flipping to a page. A smirk spread across her face. "Nice."

"Here it is- Ninjas of Love: Deep Penetration." Weiss mumbled in disgust. She picked up the book, flipping through its contents. "It fulfills all of her creepy prerequisites in the title alone."

The duo made their way to the cash register. Weiss slid the book across the counter. The cashier's brow rose at the title.

"...It's for a friend." Ruby assured, raising her finger awkwardly.

"Either of you 18?" The cashier asked, scanning the book.

"Yep." Weiss mumbled, handing over her ID. She turned to her partner. "So what are we getting Yang?"

"I don't think you need to worry too much about that. Didn't you get her a car last year?" Ruby reminded.

"I also totaled it."

"Forgot about that." The caped-girl admitted. "Well, it's still the thought that counts."

Weiss took the bag from the cashier. "That's one down already."

"Make 'em drop like dominos." Ruby stated, firing a finger-gun. She walked back towards the door, waving for the Heiress to follow. "C'mon, I know the perfect place."

Weiss smiled as she followed her impossible girl. A warm feeling enveloped her. She felt happy.

* * *

 **10:55**

The acrobat stumbled out of her storage unit.

She giggled as she tripped on her feet, landing hard onto the rough, unforgiving pavement. Her gloved hands pushed off the ground. She stood up slowly, pausing for a moment as the world stopped spinning around her.

She leaned her back against her unit's door, pulling a cigarette and a lighter from her pocket. Her drunk hands pant-struck the lighter skillfully, bringing the cigarette to her lips. Neo smirked as lit her end, returning the lighter to her pocket.

She laughed silently to herself, blowing smoke into the cold night. The strong scents of ash and alcohol emanated off her person. She felt beaten down. Maybe this wasn't the best way to handle this. It was a makeshift escape. Every time she smoked, the smog would hide her sorrows. Every shot she raced down kept the guilt off her chest.

But at least it kept the bad thoughts away. When numb, her mind could be at peace.

The acrobat's smile began to dwindle.

If her lovers could see her now, they'd be ashamed. The things she'd been forced to do. They were too good for her. She was the scum of the earth.

Neo looked into the calm night. Even she had to admit it: the stars were beautiful. She closed her eyes, attempting to calm her spinning head. The acrobat took another puff, blowing the smoke out with a sigh.

'I have to get out of this.'

The acrobat shivered as a cold breeze developed. She stood up, removing her back from the cold storage-unit shutter. Her tired feet made their way towards the main building. This time of reflection only left her more confused.

She pushed open the door, feeling relieved as she returned to its cozy interior. Her drunken gait shuffled across the floor. The Redhead waved in signal as she passed the main desk.

Neo squinted at the girl, tilting her head in confusion. 'What?'

"Sorry, Neo." Nora apologized, pointing to the object in the acrobat's mouth. "But you can't smoke in here."

 _'_ _Seriously?'_ The killer smirked as she walked towards the desk. She misjudged the distance, banging her leg against its metal side. She placed her arm on its surface, breaking her fall.

"Are you drunk?" Nora mused, helping the smaller girl stand on her feet.

"I'm definitely not sober." the acrobat mumbled through a breathy giggle. "Are you going to rat on me?"

"Nah." The Redhead reassured with a grin. "I've got better things to do with my time, shorty."

Neo's multicolored eyes scanned the Redhead over. The acrobat swallowed her sense of guilt. If she needed a chance to test it, this was as good as any. Neo thought about her planned action. For a moment she debated the outcome. Her drunk brain rolled its eyes at her own nerves. She'd done much, **much** worse, hadn't she?

For a moment, the acrobat was still. Through the depths of her drunken haze, she stared into the Redhead's green eyes.

Nora frowned as the acrobat took hold of her shoulder. "What are you-"

Nora's eyes widened as the acrobat's lips met hers. The acrobat leaned into the kiss, taking hold of the Redhead's collar. She searched herself for the smallest a hint of excitement. A spark. Arousal. _Anything._

Nothing.

The acrobat broke the kiss. Guilt flooded her conscious. She sighed in annoyance. It wasn't a fluke. Her lovers were something special.

"Whoa." Nora mumbled, stepping back. Her surprise gaze met Neo's somber one.

"I'm sorry." Neo mumbled.

"Neo, I can't..." The Redhead began, rubbing the back of her neck awkwardly. "I'm just not into other girls that way-"

"I shouldn't have done that." Neo acknowledged, tossing her cigarette into the trash. She turned towards the doorway, waving briefly over her shoulder. "I'll see you tomorrow, Nora."

Neo stepped outside, returning to the frigid air. She shivered, pulling her Scroll out of her pocket and dialing a number. She waited as the phone rang, crossing her arm over her chest for warmth.

"Hey, N." Yang greeted on the other end of the line. "How's it-"

"I'm coming over." Neo interrupted. "I need to talk to you."


	31. Long Night of Solace II

_**AN: Getting sick again, so they'll come out faster now. It's been a while since I last wrote something, so this one feels a little wonky (and is probably filled with errors.) Either way, let me know what you think about it. I'll try to get off my ass and write a little more often. Until next time :)**_ _ **-CakeLegends**_

 **The Ghost of Vale - Chapter 31**

* * *

It was just past midnight. The drunkard walked down the cramped hallway of the apartment complex. A flat, musty scent glazed the air. His eyes squinted to either side, attempting to make out the numbers on the passing doors.

Qrow's feet came to a stop at the end of the hall. His mouth curled into a smirk as he approached the familiar door.

He entered the apartment.

The air was clean, yet stale. The counters and containers were well organized. The cheap furniture was arranged neatly. A small Christmas tree sat on the coffee table.

All the signs made it obvious: a Queen was attempting to furnish a dump.

An annoyed groan caught his attention. Qrow eyes locked with the defeated figure slumped on the couch. Her somber expression barely managed a scowl. She sighed, returning her gaze to the ceiling above her.

"Wow…" Qrow commented, shaking his head with sarcastic disapproval. "How the mighty have fallen."

"I didn't ask for visitors." Winter stated flatly, returning her gaze to the ceiling.

"You don't have much going on, anyways." Qrow retorted, leaning against the wall. He smirked at Winter's developing frown. "Threats on your life seem to be taken pretty seriously. How is it being dead?"

The question was met with silence.

"Well this is counterproductive." Qrow mumbled. "You know, **I'm** not stuck here. I can just leave if you're going to be distant like this."

A few moments passed. Winter remained silent, her vision locked on the ceiling above her.

"Alright." The drunkard agreed, brushing off his hands. "I'm going back to the bar. Have fun tracing the ceiling."

Winter watched from the corner of her eye as Qrow turned to the front door. She swallowed. Another night by herself wasn't exactly something to look forward to. The time alone was already driving her mad.

The Dead Heiress froze. Her one opportunity to vent was making its way out of the room. She bit her lip as his hand reached for the doorknob-

"Wait." The woman interrupted, attempting to conceal the desperation in her tone.

Qrow glanced over his shoulder. Winter sighed in defeat, waved a hand towards the lounge chair.

"Well, that was short-lived." Qrow mumbled in clear self-satisfaction. "I'll stand for now."

Winter's weak glare fell. The drunkard overlooked the Heiress. The confidence in her posture was missing. The strength in her gaze was gone. Qrow frowned at the sight. He knew Winter; this person wasn't the same. Seeing her this low was depressing.

"I'm not the first one, am I?" Qrow mumbled, scratching at the back of his neck awkwardly. "I mean, someone has to have visited you or something, right? It's been a year."

Winter shook her head. The crippling silence provided the answer he needed.

The drunkard blew a puff of air through his nose. Qrow stretched his shoulders as he began to walk around the room. He glanced at the few pictures she had bothered to hang up. Her sister was a common theme.

"You miss her?" Qrow claimed, pointing towards a picture.

"Of course I do." Winter almost rolled her eyes. "Contacting her would be insubordination."

"I'm surprised you haven't tried to find a way around that."

The Heiress sighed. She sat up, brushing a loose hair from in front of her eye.

"I sent Penny." Winter began. "For a time, she was watching them for me."

"Ironwood's project?" Qrow guessed. "What happened?"

"When asked about me, it had to keep up the lie." Winter explained. "Lying frequently was against her programming. She started to go crazy. Had to pull the ripcord before things got out of hand."

Winter's fingers drummed a rhythm against the side of the couch cushions. She bit down on the inside of her cheek. "When you leave this place...could you do something for me?"

Qrow squinted at the familiar glint in Winter's eyes. He frowned slightly, shaking his head. "I'm not going to tell her."

Winter sunk in her seat. "I didn't think you would."

"Don't stress so much about it." The drunkard grumbled reassuringly. "You'll see her again."

"I know you're right." Winter accepted solemnly. "But she thinks I'm dead. I feel guilty, and as long as I'm at risk, I'm stuck here."

Winter's brow rose as the drunkard took a seat on the couch next to her. He pulled out his flask, smirking at the small tree on the coffee table.

"Don't worry about it." Qrow comforted, downing a swig from his flask. "These type of people have enemies. Somewhere out there, someone will get him."

"Maybe." Winter agreed, her heart feeling a slight amount of optimism. "With my luck, I just hope they're not as drunk as you are."

* * *

"Holy shit, I'm fucking wasted." The acrobat's mumbled, stumbling through her blurred, drunk vision. She glanced around Beacon's warmly lit halls. Decorations covered the walls and ceiling. She arrived at their dorm-room door, knocking thrice.

Yang answered the door. Neo's dazed eyes met her own. The multi-colored girl stumbled inside without warning. The musk of alcohol and ash still stuck to her clothes.

Neo searched around the dorm.

"Where's Ruby and Weiss?" The acrobat asked, fighting her drunk tongue from slurring her speech.

"They're out Christmas shopping." Blake answered, folding the corner and placing her book on the nightstand. "Why do you-"

"I want to come clean about something." Neo mumbled. "I need to get a couple of things off my chest."

Blake and Yang exchanged glances. They took a seat on their bed. The acrobat took a seat on the duo's bed, across from her lovers. She took a moment to find her words.

"I kissed someone else." Neo began, her face reddening with building shame. "I know I violated your trust and for that...I'm so sorry."

The acrobat stared down at her feet, hanging off the edge of the bed. Her gloved fingers anxiously gripped the sheets. She felt her lover's judging eyes locked on her.

"Is that it?" Blake asked.

The acrobat glanced upward, raising her eyebrow. "You aren't mad?"

"Neo, you _kill_ people." The Faunus finished. "What else did you have to say?"

The acrobat swallowed the nervous lump in her throat.

"I went back to contract work. I got hired to work full-time." The killer explained. "At the time it seemed like a good choice. But now I need to get out."

The trio was silent. Neo watched as the two girls processed the new information.

"And I'm guessing you can't just turn in your two-week notice?" Yang muttered half-jokingly.

"I've been thinking about all of this for a while." The acrobat added. "If I do it wrong, it could get me killed."

"This sounds out of hand." Yang commented with concern. "We could call the police-"

"I can't go back to jail." Neo stated defiantly. "You can only do two things: eat prison food and get fucked in the ass. And I hate eating prison food."

"We shouldn't rule out getting authorities involved." The Blonde informed. "We may not have any other choice."

"You're lifestyle has lead you down this road. We need help." Blake commented. "Let's stop trying to justify this whole thing and admit it: you're in danger."

The acrobat frowned at the sentence. Her eyes locked with the Faunus' own. Blake felt discomfort under the killer's glare. For a moment, her eyes seemed to darken.

"Who are you talking to right now? Who is it you think you see?" The acrobat asked. "Let me clue you in: I am not _in_ danger, Blake. I **am** the danger. I just need you to trust me."

"Alright." The Faunus sighed. "What's your plan?"

"Easy." Neo mumbled. "I'm going to kill him."


	32. Crawl Space

_**AN: Wrote this in one sitting, so once again, there's probably errors I need to fix. Happy Holidays :)**_ _ **-CakeLegends**_

 **The Ghost of Vale - Chapter 32**

* * *

 **10:00 AM**

Through the window, strong winds and snow fell from the morning sky. The Christmas lights hung inside the dorm with care. Donning a Santa hat, the room's single occupant sat on her bed, working diligently on the task at hand.

Ruby stuck out her tongue in the depths of her concentration. She carefully applied a piece of tape, smoothing it down into place. She gazed at the stack of perfectly wrapped boxes. She leaned back, looking at her work with a proud smile.

"Nice job, Rose." The caped-girl mumbled to herself. There was one left.

She pulled a small box out of her pocket. She opened it, smiling wide at the gift inside.

A familiar rustling sound filled her ears: the doorknob was turning.

Ruby's eyes widened. She quickly closed the box, almost dropping it in the frantic rush. Her fast hands quickly stuffed the box underneath her pillow. The door swung open a half second later.

"It's really heavy out there." Weiss commented as she stepped through the doorway. She turned to face the caped-girl. "I almost needed a jacket-"

Weiss paused at the caped-girl's reddened face. She noticed Ruby's hands were hidden behind her back. "What was that?"

"N-Nothing." Ruby blurted. "Come inside."

Weiss dismissed the oddity. The Heiress moved as Yang and Blake entered after her. The two arriving girls shivered from the cold, unraveling their hats and scarves with frozen fingers.

"It's like a blizzard out there." Yang rubbing her hands together. Small flames sparked around her fingers in an attempt for warmth. "It's colder than Weiss' heart out there."

"Tee hee." Weiss mumbled with a roll of her eyes. She noticed the stack of perfectly wrapped Christmas presents that rested on their bed. "You've certainly been busy."

"You bet!" Ruby nodded, the ball of her hat flicking with the motion. "I've got all my presents primed and ready."

"That reminds me." Blake asked, turning towards the Blonde. "Did we get anything for N?"

"Don't worry about it." Yang assured, brushing her hands confidently. "I already got her something."

Blake smirked at her partner's self-pride. "What did you get her?"

"Same thing I get everyone every year." The Blonde informed with a confident grin, walking to the side of their bed. She reached into her nightstand, pulling out the gift. "An Official Yang plushie."

There was a pause. Eyes shifted from the gift to the Blonde. Yang's confident grin matched the plushie's expression.

"I...I don't even..." Weiss mumbled in disbelief. She reached out, taking the item from Yang. "Where did you even get those?"

Yang shrugged, handing the gift to the bewildered Heiress. "I don't know. Some website."

"She's been doing this every year." Ruby added in an unimpressed tone. "I already have seven of them."

"She gave me an autographed picture of herself on our anniversary." Blake added, taking a seat on her bed. She picked up her laptop from the bedside, opening it. "And it's still the best present I've ever gotten."

"I'm still processing this." Weiss acknowledged, staring at the object in her hands. "Yang, you are without a doubt the most narcissistic person I've ever met."

"Well, don't hog it." Yang commented, taking the gift back. She placed it back into the drawer, closing it swiftly. "You'll all get your own. Be careful: they're a collector's item."

Weiss shook her head in mild disapproval.

The group's eyes wandered back to the window. The storm had advanced. Large snowflakes fell relentlessly from the sky.

"I'm glad we came in when we did." The Heiress muttered. "It's really heavy out there."

"The weather reports aren't looking good, either." Blake informed, pointing at her laptop screen. "Check this out."

* * *

 **And now, the weather.**

 **Vale can expect heavy snow and winds for the next several days, so please remember to bundle up when you step out to those harsh winters.**

 **Air traffic reports aren't looking good for the next few days. For those of you planning on flying, you should get your tickets now. It's very likely that this is will be the final day operating day for the year-**

Neo turned off the TV.

She sat still in the silence of her apartment, shifting further into her couch. Her gloved fingers tapped against the empty box of cigarettes in her hand. Her goal rang inside of her head like a bell.

 _"_ _I'm going to kill him."_

Neo wished the objective sounded possible. It was easier said than done. The odds were against her in every form and fashion.

Her budget was the only leg she had to stand on. That stack of blood money, too big for her closet, now rested safely within the confines of her storage unit.

Questions brewed in her mind. The mission seemed more impossible with every passing second. How would she get close enough to make a move? The moment she attacked, how the hell would she make an escape?

Neo grit her teeth in frustration. Her fist clenched around her cigarette box, crushing it into a small crumple of paperboard. She sighed, tossing it to the trashcan across the room.

"Boom." Neo mumbled unenthusiastically as the box landed in the trash.

The acrobat's eyes widened. Her choice word echoed in her head. A smirk spread across her face. He would be managing a deal today. In a public parking lot. Lots of open space.

"Boom." Neo mumbled again, the excitement in her voice rising.

For the first time, Neo could count her lucky stars. Everything lined up perfectly.

* * *

 **11:00 AM**

Neo walked down the city center, huddled into her jacket. Though people and buildings surrounded her, she was still chilled to the bones. She turned the corner, locking up at a store she never thought she'd enter.

The acrobat grit her teeth, stepping into the toy store. She blew warm air into her gloves, glancing around the massive store.

Despite her best efforts, her eyes spread in wonderment.

Colorful decorations of red and green covered the complex. The sound of RC toys and children's laughter almost warmed the acrobat's heart. Tall Lego structures stood proudly throughout the store, almost comparing to the glorious tree that stood in the store's center. She flinched as a group of kids ran past her, venturing off into the amazing store.

"Where the _fuck_ am I?" The acrobat mumbled. She began to walk forward, glancing at the items on the shelves.

Little tin horns. Little toy drums. Rooty-toot-toots and rump-a-tum-tums. Curly-haired dolls that tootle and coo. Elephants, boats, and kiddie-cars, too.

Neo stopped in front of the section she was looking for. She waved over a nearby employee.

"Listen, man." Neo began, pointing a thumb towards the RC Cars. "I need something that can hold a bomb."

"Never heard that one before!" The employee laughed. He reached up to a high shelf, pulling down a specific model. "If you're looking for something to carry weight, this is the best one we have."

"Thanks." Neo nodded, looking over the content of the box. The remote's range seemed fine. It seemed heavy enough to carry some weight.

"I'll hide off at a distance." Neo plotted to herself. A glimmer of hope spread across her face. "I'll drive it near him, then...boom. It's over."

The killer smirked, acknowledging the crudeness of the plan. But it didn't matter. This wasn't about honor. This wasn't about vengeance. It was about survival.

Neo retraced her steps to the cashier. She waited patiently as the item scanned. She grinned: step one was complete. She took hold of the bag and receipt.

"I can tell this is for someone special." The cashier mused, taking note of the acrobat's smile.

"It is." Neo mumbled, nodding in thanks. "Merry Christmas."

* * *

 **12:10 AM**

The acrobat paced her apartment floor. Her method was chosen, now it was a matter of which explosive. It should be overkill. She couldn't afford to screw this up. She needed to get the job done-

Her Scroll rang.

Neo pulled out the device. Her eyes widened at the number. She picked up immediately, her heartbeat speeding up by the second.

"Hello, sir." The acrobat greeted cordially.

"Ms. Neopolitan." The boss acknowledged. "Are you aware of the deal I have scheduled later today?"

The acrobat's brow rose. "I believe I am, sir."

"Good." The boss replied. "I would request your presence. Extra security shouldn't be passed up."

Neo froze. Her eyelid twitched in aggravation. This was unexpected. This was unacceptable. It ruined everything.

The killer calmed herself. There was still an opportunity. Not much had changed. She could work around this.

"Are you still there, Ms. Neopolitan?" The boss questioned.

Neo snapped back into reality. She shook her head slightly, pinching the bridge of her nose in annoyance. "I am, sir."

"Of course, I expect you to be there on time."

"Yes sir." The acrobat confirmed. "Anything else?"

"Just one thing." The boss assured. "Are you planning on killing me right when I arrive, or is that later in your plan?"

Neo's heart skipped a beat.

Her blood ran ice cold. She felt as though she had been dropped from the sky. This was impossible. He didn't know. He couldn't know.

Was he guessing?

Neo crossed her fingers, hoping to call his bluff. She swallowed the lump in her throat. "I'm not sure I understand, sir."

The line was silent. Neo closed her eyes, bracing herself for the response.

A flat, deafening tone was the only sound returned. The line went dead.

Neo stood unmoving. Her body felt frozen in place. In a matter of seconds, the tables were turned against her.

The killer swallowed. They were coming to get her now. She was certain of it. It was just a matter of time, and the clock was ticking.

 _Tick, tick, tick._

Neo's eyes darted around. How did they know? At some point, she was being watched. Her apartment was unsafe. Where would she go?

 _Tick, tick, tick._

She couldn't live with her lovers. It was too dangerous. Neo bit the inside of her lip in worry. What if they already knew about them? What if they were in danger, too? Her stomach turned.

 _Tick, tick, tick._

This whole city wasn't safe. This country wasn't safe. A sense of guilt overwhelmed her at the thought of her friends. She would be ditching them? Neo shook the thought away. She didn't have a choice. She _needed_ to leave the Vale as soon as possible.

 **"** **For those of you planning on flying, you should get your tickets now. It's very likely that this is will be the final day operating day for the year-"**

Neo scratched that thought. She needed to leave **now.**

 _Tick, tick, tick._

The acrobat ran into her bedroom. She pulled her spare duffle bag from under the bed, frantically stuffing it with clothes and supplies. Her hands hastily grabbed her passport off the nightstand. She snapped her fingers in sudden realization: She needed money for tickets. She opened her closet.

Empty.

Neo screamed a sharp cuss. The money was in her storage unit. Time was of the essence. She needed to move.

* * *

 **12:30 AM**

The acrobat ran through the harsh wind of the snowstorm. She made her way towards the building, sprinting as she got up to the main entrance.

"Nora!" The killer called as she shoved the front door open.

"You're not going to kiss me again, are you?" The Redhead joked.

"I don't have time to **fuck** around." The acrobat snapped. "I need to clear out my storage unit."

"No need to worry about that." The Redhead reassured. "It's already been cleared out."

The killer's eyes widened. Her teeth grit together. She glared at the Redhead, raising a threatening finger. "What did you just say?"

"Two guys came in here and cleared it out." Nora informed, shifted with discomfort under the harsh gaze.

Neo's hands tightened into fists. For the first time, life felt like it was worth living. Her mind raced. She didn't want to die. Not now. It wasn't fair. It wasn't _fucking_ fair.

"When did they leave?" Neo managed. Nora couldn't tell if she was shaking from the cold, or from building rage.

"About ten minutes ago." Nora informed in a nervous tone. "They had keys...they said that they knew you-"

Neo sighed in aggravation. Her head pounded with stress. Her vision turned white-hot with rage. Neo let out a short, frustrated scream. Her voice echoed against the office's walls. She placed her hand over her face, rubbing her forehead. Her breathing was shaky.

"Neo, calm down..." The Redhead placed a hand on her shoulder, assuming the girl was crying. "Are you alright?"

Neo's hand dropped back to her side. Nora frowned at the sight. The girl was giggling.

"I'm dead." Neo managed between her giggles. "You just killed me."

Nora released the unhinged girl's shoulder, stepping back in unsettled confusion. "Do you need to see someone...?"

The acrobat felt lightheaded. Her giggles broke out into loud, hysterical laughter. The haunting sound echoed through the building. Neo found it odd. Her own laugh sounded foreign.

Neo felt her ribs begin to ache. Her hoarse throat burned. She slowly caught her breath. The smile on her face faded as she regained control of herself. Worry refilled her mind.

 _Tick, tick, tick._

They would kill her now. She was certain of it. It was just a matter of time.


	33. Auld Lang Syne

_**AN: Happy New Year! (Sorry this one's is a little late, didn't really have time to write until now.) I'm exhausted, so this one probably still has errors I need to come back and fix. Until next time :)**_ _ **-CakeLegends**_

 **The Ghost of Vale - Chapter 33**

* * *

 _"_ _C'mon Weiss. You can do this."_

 _The Heiress stared at the brightly lit convenience store before her. Her grip tightened around the sidearm in her hand._

 _With her blue eyes full of determination, Weiss entered the store._

 _She pointed her gun towards the soda machine, firing a threatening warning shot. A loud crack rang through the air. A rain of cold cola sprayed across the store's tile floor._

 _Weiss turned towards the front desk, approaching it slowly. The cashier yelped in fear._

 _"_ _Relax, buddy." The Heiress growled, aiming her weapon menacingly. "Just give me the money and you'll be fine."_

 _The employee nodded, opening the cash register with fumbling hands. He cursed himself under his breath, shoving the money into a plastic bag as quickly as possible._

 _Weiss smiled as the cashier handed her the bag._

 _"_ _I'm sorry, pal. No witnesses." Weiss mumbled. She pulled the trigger, smirking in satisfaction as the dead cashier fell to the floor._

 _The Heiress turned on her heels, making a mad sprint for the door. Her eyes widened as she realized her mistake. She forgot to account for one factor: a misplaced puddle of cola._

 _"_ _Oh, fuck-"_

 _Weiss felt herself loose her footing. She fell forward, raising her hands to break her fall. Her finger slipped on the trigger, putting a bullet through her skull with a loud bang._

* * *

 ***Mission Failed***

The Blonde stared at the screen in disbelief. She glanced towards the Heiress, seated on the floor next to her.

"Weiss, I didn't even know that was possible." Yang mumbled, shaking her head in disgust. "You're _awful_ at this."

"I don't play these games." The Heiress groaned, handing her controller to the Brawler. "Why don't you get Neo to play with you?"

"She didn't pick up her phone." The Blonde explained. "She does it all the time. I'm sure it's nothing."

Weiss frowned. "About you and Neo-"

The sound of rapid footsteps interrupted the Heiress.

The caped girl darted through the front door in a puff of rose petals. She glanced around the room. Yang and Weiss sat in front of the TV. Blake laid on her bed, reading a novel.

"You guys are still here?" The caped girl stated in disbelief. "It's 11 o'clock on New Year's Eve! JNPR and I are hanging out on the roof."

"Wait, why?" Yang rose her hand. "What's so special about the roof?"

"You can see fireworks and the ball-drop from up there." Ruby explained, grinning with excitement. "Yang, are coming? I know how much you love balls."

"Phrasing." The Faunus mumbled, folding the page in her book. "We'll be there in a bit."

"Great!" Ruby grinned, motioning for her girlfriend to follow her. "Weiss, let's go!"

"You go on ahead." Weiss reassured, flashing a warm smile. "I'm right behind you."

Ruby nodded, leaving the room just as quickly as she entered it.

Weiss stood up, gazing at the two other girls. There was a beat of silence. Yang and Blake glanced at each other in confusion.

"You have to tell Ruby about Neo." Weiss stated flatly, crossing her arms.

Yang rolled her eyes, rising to her feet as well. "Nope. I don't think we do."

"You know you can't keep it a secret." Weiss explained. "You're going to have to tell her at some point."

"Is that so?" Yang smirked, slipping a piece of paper out of her pocket and handing it to the Heiress. "Well, this little note here says otherwise."

Weiss frowned, unraveling the note. She stared at the single word scrawled across its surface.

 ** _Otherwise._**

"This isn't the time for puns, Yang." The Heiress grumbled, crumpling the paper. "You guys are just making it worse every day you let this go on."

Yang swallowed. She knew Weiss was right.

"We'll tell her." Yang nodded in agreement. "Just give us a little more time."

* * *

Neo's stump finger tapped against the counter of the populated diner.

Her eyelids were growing heavy. Her ears ignored the buzz of conversations around her. She was struggling to stay awake.

Being here was necessary. The more people made her less noticeable. She pulled out a cigarette, holding it between her lips while she fumbled for her lighter.

"Hey, kid."

The acrobat's heavy eyelids snapped open. She frowned at the man behind the counter.

"Take it outside." The bartender informed, motioning to the front door.

Neo rolled her eyes, sliding down from her seat. She made her way past the crowd of people, pushing the glass door open with her shoulder.

The outside air was cold and brisk. Packs of people stood together in the city's square. Neo lit her cigarette, leaning her back against the diner's wall. She glanced to the clock on the nearby skyscraper.

 **11:55**

Neo watched as the people around her laughed and sang. A feeling of loneliness slowly crept over her. For the briefest of moments, she thought of her friends. Could she even make it in time?

Maybe it'd be worth it?

The acrobat frowned at the time. Even at this distance, she felt as though the clock was ticking.

* * *

"Hurry up!" Ruby exclaimed, dragging the Heiress by the hand. "It's almost twelve!"

"What's so special about the roof?" Weiss mumbled, attempting to keep up with her partner. "I've never been up-"

Weiss' eyes widened as they stepped through the door. Across the water, the skyline stood bright in the night. A sharp chill was in the air. JNPR sat on the ledge, waving them over with eager grins.

"Alright." Blake agreed, following her team towards the rest of the group. "This is actually pretty nice."

"Glad you could make it." Nora stated, tossing the four girls beer cans. "Just in time, too."

"Only a few seconds left." Jaune announced, pointing at his watch. He waved a few times to calm the building chatter. "Let's count it down."

 ** _Five,_**

"It's been a good year so far guys. I'm glad we're all friends."

 ** _Four,_**

"That's...really cheesy, dude."

 ** _Three,_**

"Shit. I think I left the sink running."

 ** _Two,_**

"Everyone, hush!"

 ** _One..._**

 **"** **HAPPY NEW YEAR!"**

Across the water, the city erupted into noise. Fireworks lit up the night sky.

Ruby grinned as she felt Weiss take her by the shoulders, bringing their lips together. Despite the cold, her heart immediately filled with warmth. They broke the kiss, smirking as the group behind them did the same.

"So, are you going to try an all-nighter?" Yang asked, nudging her sister's shoulder.

"What's the big deal about pulling an all-nighter?" Weiss asked in confusion.

"We've tried it on every New Years since she was six." Yang explained, taking a sip from her can. "Every time, we pass out before two."

"Every year? I doubt this time will be any different." The Faunus mused. "Five lien says you can't."

"Mark my words, Blake." Ruby declared, cracking open her can and raising a finger. "This time will be different. We're going to stay up all night!"

* * *

The dorm room was dark and dim. The only light was the dim glow of Blake's bedside lamp. The Faunus yawned, her tired eyes struggling to remain focused on the pages of her book. She was nodding off.

The Faunus folded the page of her book, placing it down on the nightstand. She took one last glance around the room. Yang snored peacefully at her side. Ruby and Weiss rested comfortably, cuddle close in their bed.

"All night, my ass." Blake smirked to herself.

Blake flicked the switch, shrouding the room in darkness. A sigh of relief passed her lips as her head meet her pillow. Her heavy eyelids finally closed. The heavy layers of sleep fell over her-

Three soft taps rang through the air.

Blake's eyes parted slightly. A frown formed across her face. She sat upward, squinting at the closed window. A moment of silence passed. The Faunus rubbed the sleep from her eyes with a yawn. Maybe she was hearing things?

The sound repeated.

Blake's back straightened defensively. She slipped out from underneath the covers, moving slowly towards the window. She braced herself as she slowly pulled up the blinds.

The Faunus locked eyes with a figure. A pair of mismatched eyes met her own. Blake stared at the girl for a moment. The shivering acrobat tapped the glass once more. The Faunus bit her lip in concern. She slowly raised the window sill, shivering from the rush of frosty wind.

She stepped back as Neo crawled silently through the opening.

The acrobat closed the window behind her, turning to face the Faunus. Guilt poured over her under Blake's gaze staring at her. At her worn and beaten clothing. At the dark circles that laid beneath her fearful eyes.

They stood still in the moonlight, both waiting for the other to speak first. The silence grew painful.

"You missed Christmas..." Blake began with a whisper. "Where have you been?"

Blake's eyes widened as Neo handed her a small, wrapped gift.

"What's this-?"

"Merry Christmas." The acrobat mumbled, her eyes never leaving the floor. Neo turned towards the window, hoping to leave as quickly as she'd entered.

A hand stopped her by the shoulder.

"Why can't you just stay?" The Faunus asked in a quiet tone.

Neo sighed. Of course it wouldn't be this easy.

"It happened." Neo summed shortly. "I fucked up. They want me dead. I'd be putting you at risk-"

"Stop worrying about us." The Faunus stated, crossing her arms. "We're tougher than you'd like to admit."

The acrobat frowned. "That doesn't-"

"Don't act like you have a plan." Blake interrupted. "The airports been down for days. If you have to stay in Vale, Beacon is by far the safest choice."

Neo's mind raced. Honestly, she didn't know what choice to make.

"We'll take care of you." Blake smiled, extending her hand. "Stay with us."

Neo glanced to the sleeping Heiress. Maybe Blake was right. Staying here was a chance to fix things. It was an opportunity to speak with only person to master the criminal underground.

She needed to speak to the Ghost of Vale.


	34. Act V - The Setup

_**AN: A short, lighter chapter to open up the new act. Next one should be coming up soon :)**_ _ **-CakeLegends**_

 **The Ghost of Vale - Chapter 34**

* * *

The caped girl's eyes creaked open.

A sense of calm filled the room. Streams of early morning sunlight peered through the window. The sound of birds was audible from the courtyard outside. Ruby glanced around her empty bed.

The shower was on. Soft humming echoed from the bathrooms walls.

Ruby grinned, slipping out from underneath the sheets. Her feet tread quietly across the cold floor, towards the bathroom.

The caped girl stepped into the humid bathroom. The humming became increasingly clear. Ruby stripped out of her pajamas, opening the shower curtain with a confident swipe.

Her eyes widen at the stark naked figure.

'So, is this the part where one of us screams?'

Ruby shrieked.

'Called it.' the acrobat smirked, turning off the showerhead.

"W-Why are you naked!" The caped girl cried out, backing away slightly.

"I'm the one taking a shower!" the acrobat yelled in retort, pointing an accusing finger at the caped-girl's exposed chest. "Why the _fuck_ are you naked!"

"I didn't know you were here!" Ruby yelled back. "I thought you were Weiss!"

The bathroom door opened. Ruby quickly motioned to cover herself. Neo remained unfazed. Yang's eyebrow rose in bewilderment.

"What's happening? What's with all the screaming?" Yang's eyes darted rapidly between the two. "And why is everyone naked?"

"I don't know!" Ruby yelled.

"Should…should I get naked, too?"

"No!"

"Alright, alright!" Yang assured, raising her hands in surrender. "I'm just saying, if everyone's doing it…"

Ruby's whole body began to blush red in embarrassment.

* * *

Weiss tread through the empty halls. She clutched a cup of coffee in one hand, balancing a four-cup container in the other. The strong aroma radiated pleasantly off the cups.

A small smile graced her face as she approached the dorm.

The Heiress opened the door with her shoulder, carefully balancing the four-cup container. "Guess what I got-"

Weiss paused.

Blake and Yang were giggling to themselves. Neo cleaned the water out of her ears with a towel.

Ruby sat on her bed, fully clothed. Her face was as red as her name.

"What's going on?" The Heiress questioned, walking across the room and setting the container down on the nightstand. "Did I miss something?"

"She walked in on me." The acrobat summarized.

Weiss glanced back towards her partner. If it was possible, her face seemed to grow even redder. The Heiress rolled her eyes, kissing her on the cheek.

"So, what brought you over?" Weiss asked, taking a seat next to her partner.

For a brief moment, the acrobat looked to the Faunus. Blake nodded, motioning for the short girl to continue.

"I'm in trouble right now." Neo answered. "I need a place to stay while I plan things out."

"So what does this all mean?" Ruby asked, finally speaking up.

"This means your wacky antics are about to get wackier." The acrobat informed, brushing off her hands. "Hold on to your twats, I'm moving in!"


	35. No Role Models

_**AN: Holy shit I was gone for a while. (Sorry about that, wasn't expecting it.) I haven't written in a while, so this one's probably a rushed and rough, but I felt like I wanted to get it out there sooner than later. Let me know what you think...**_ _ **-CakeLegends**_

 **The Ghost of Vale - Chapter 35**

* * *

The criminal took a hard grip on his glass. His fingers tapped nervously against the bar's counter. He glanced around the dark, packed club. The strobe lights were bright. The loud music was deafening.

He felt his friend patting him on the shoulder, his shouting-tone just barely audible over the music. "Hey, what's with you dude?"

"I've got a bad feeling man." The criminal yelled in response. "Something's wrong..."

"You never liked it here man." The friend commented. "I swear: If it wasn't for the money, you wouldn't even be involved in this business."

"I wouldn't." The criminal sighed.

"Whatever, dude. Have fun being paranoid." The friend discarded, disappearing into the crowd.

"I'm not paranoid." The criminal mumbled, calling over the bartender for another drink.

* * *

The five girls sat in the dark dorm, facing the light of the TV. Ruby and Weiss huddled underneath a blanket. Neo's jaw hung in shock. Yang and Blake smirked at the killer's horrified expression.

 **"** **Mesa called Jar-Jar Binks. Mesa your humble servant."**

Neo's somber gaze turned towards the other four. 'What the _fuck_ is this? This isn't star wars…'

"You should watch the prequels before episode six." Blake advised. "It'll make you appreciate it more."

'Alright, I'll try...' Neo sighed, returning her eyes to the screen.

 **"** **Yoosa in big doo-doo dis time!"**

"Nope. I can't do it." The acrobat picked up the remote, pausing the movie with a groan of disappointment. She stood up, making her way towards the open window. "I think I'm going to be sick..."

"That was unsuccessful." Blake commented as she crawled back into her bed. She flicked on her bedside lamp, grabbing her novel. Weiss' eyes adjusted as the light turned on. She glanced over to the clock.

10:50 PM.

The Heiress nudged her partner's shoulder, motioning towards the door. The caped girl nodded, taking the hint.

"Alright, guys." Ruby announced, rising to her feet. The duo made their way towards the exit. "It's been fun, but we've got to go."

"Wait, where are you two going?" The Faunus called after the exiting duo.

"Out clubbing." The Heiress called over her shoulder. "Don't wait up for us."

Two girls left quickly, slamming the door shut behind them. Yang frowned at their odd behavior.

"That's kind of weird." Yang commented, her eyebrow raised in suspicion. "Why'd they go clubbing without me. That's my thing. I should have been invited."

"Be glad they didn't." The Faunus mused. "They're probably going to fool around in the bathroom. You wouldn't have wanted to see that anyways."

"Don't put words in my mouth." The Blonde mumbled.

* * *

11:20 PM

The moon shone brightly that night. Light snow fell from the dark night sky. The Heiress sat at a building's ledge, overlooking the club's entrance. Even from this distance, the vibrations of the music could be felt.

"This is the place?" Ruby asked, her voice muffled by her scarf.

"Club Errera." Weiss confirmed with a nod. "Money laundering. Heavy drug use. It's a criminal cesspool."

Ruby smirked. "It's dark and loud. They won't know what hit them."

The caped-girl rose to her feet eagerly. She brushed the snow off her black windbreaker.

"This isn't all fun and games." Weiss reminded, pointing a finger at the caped-girl. "What are the rules?"

"Minimize harm, watch each other's backs, and address each other by last initial." The caped-girl recited in a bored-tone. "Don't worry about me, S."

Ruby pulled up her hood and scarf, concealing most of her face. "Let's do this."

The Heiress glanced to the mask in her hand. For a moment, she stared at its surface.

 **"I understand why you put on a mask."**

Weiss flipped the mask over. She accepted her identity. The Ghost donned her true face.

* * *

Under the light of her bedside lamp, Blake turned the page of her book.

The slumbering Blonde laid at her side. The Faunus glanced to her side, smirking at Yang's soft snoring.

She heard the spark of a lighter. The scent of burning tobacco began to fill the air.

Neo sat in the windowsill. She pulled the cigarette from her lips, blowing a puff of smoke into the air. Her eyes trailed the finer details of the darkening sky. Bright stars were forming in the wispy clouds. She glanced down, watching as a few people passed through the snowy courtyard below.

"You sure you don't want to take that outside?" Blake asked, her eyes still locked on the pages of her novel.

The acrobat shook her head, taking another puff of her cigarette. She exhaled, feeling the smoke stream out from her nostrils. "It's as cold as Hoth out there."

The acrobat sighed, putting out her cigarette on the windowsill. She tossed the bud out of the window, watching it land in a courtyard trashcan a few stories below. With a swing of her legs, she turned around on the windowsill, facing her conscious lover.

"So, what are we doing while they're gone?" Neo began, rubbing her hands together and clasping them in anticipation. Her eyebrows raised and lowered suggestively.

"Not that." Blake declared. "You just smoked."

The acrobat rolled her eyes, sliding down from the windowsill. "Name something, then."

"We could finish the movie." The Faunus suggested.

"I'd rather masturbate with a cheese-grater." Neo declared. "Name something else."

"Want to play would you rather?"

"Fuck it." Neo mumbled. "Hit me."

The Faunus bit her lip in thought. "Would you rather kill yourself to save five strangers, or kill five strangers to save yourself?"

"Easy, five strangers." Neo answered. "They're basically the NPC's of reality."

"Wow." The Faunus almost laughed. "That's kind of harsh."

"The real world is harsh." Neo summarized. "Sometimes people get hurt. It can't be helped."

* * *

An hour had passed. The criminal was now on his fifth drink. His vision seemed to blur further with every sip.

He glanced around the dark, packed club. Something still felt off about tonight. The strobe lights were blinding. The loud music was becoming sickening.

His eye caught something in the depths of the darkness. The criminal squinted closely.

Something was moving. Something sinister. Just barely visible between the strobe flashes.

It happened in an instant. Bouncers pulled their guns. People screams became audible. The figures worked with trained discretion. The armed were unconscious. The partygoers ran out the doors in a rushed mob.

A figure stepped out of the shadows. The criminal locked eyes with its masked face. He was frozen to his seat.

The Ghost leaned down, taking a handgun from an unconscious bouncer. His eyes widened in surprise. Didn't they see he was unarmed? Weren't these the good guys?

With a loud crack, the Ghost shot the speakers, shutting off the deafening music.

There was silence. The criminal could hear his racing heartbeat. He watched as the armed threat loomed closer and closer.

 **"** **Sweet little Weiss would never do these things, but you put on the mask and suddenly- you're not sweet little Weiss anymore."**

He rose from his seat and turned, attempting to run.

He tripped over his nervous feet in the frantic rush, cursing himself. A rough hand turned him over. The Ghost's judging gaze stared down at him. He winced as a strong foot pressed into his sternum.

 _"_ _Where is your boss?"_ The Ghost demanded, increasing the pressure.

"I-I don't..."

The criminal yelped as a gunshot was placed by his head. A deafening ring echoed through his right ear.

 _"_ _Don't fuck with me. He killed my sister. You_ _ **all**_ _killed her."_

The criminal watched as another figure slipped out from the darkness.

"S, come on..." Ruby mumbled, stepping closer. "Put the gun down."

The Ghost glanced over her shoulder. A disturbing hunger laid behind her blue eyes. Ruby gulped. She knew one thing for certain.

Weiss wasn't here right now.

 **"** **You get to pretend to be someone else. It's a coping mechanism."**


	36. Zodiac Shit

_**AN: Managed to cram this one out on my phone. -**_ _ **CakeLegends**_

 **The Ghost of Vale - Chapter 36**

* * *

Neo released an audible sigh. She laid on the floor, her eyes stuck on the ceiling.

Blake's brow rose. "Why don't you read a book?"

Neo groaned in defeat, rising from the floor. With a lazy hand, she opened the nightstand drawer, shuffling through the Faunus' book collection.

The acrobat pulled out a novel with a peculiar-looking cover. She held it up for the Faunus to see. 'Is this one any good?'

Blake nodded in approval. "I read that one last year. It's about two souls fighting for control of one body."

* * *

"S, just put the gun down." Ruby mumbled, nervously taking a step closer to her partner. "He said he doesn't know anything."

The Ghost remained undeterred. She leaned further on her leg, increasing the pressure. The criminal grit his teeth, preparing for the worst.

"S, please. You're better than this. Don't kill him."

The Ghost paused for a moment. She nodded, lowering her weapon. "Alright."

Weiss slowly removed her foot from his chest. She watched as the criminal coughed weakly, struggling to regain his breath.

Ruby released a silent sigh of relief. She glanced over to the exits, wondering how much longer they had to escape-

A loud gunshot rang through the air. The criminal's shout of pain echoed through the empty buildings' walls. Ruby turned around to see the gaping wound in the man's shoulder.

Ruby's wide eyes turned to her partner. "You just said-"

"He'll live." The Ghost mumbled, lowering down to the man's level.

The criminal gripped his injury with clutched, bloody fingers. His breathing was heavy and pained. His hateful eyes stared into her mask.

"I don't know where he is." The criminal breathed.

Weiss' gloved hand overlapped his own, peeling it from the wound. Without warning, she jammed her thumb into the bloody bullet hole.

A loud cuss erupted from the criminal.

"You know what I want." The Ghost stated. Weiss grinded her thumb. Blood began to stream from the wound.

"He's on 85th and 1st!" The criminal cried out. "Big fancy building! Can't miss it!"

"Thank you." The Ghost whispered, wiping her bloody thumb on the man's shirt. The criminal whimpered, clutching his wound once more.

She rose to her feet, admiring the broken person her work created. She turned to face her partner.

Sharp blue eyes met wide silvers. Weiss' stomach turned at the sight of Ruby's aghast expression.

* * *

The roof of Beacon was cold tonight. Weiss finished changing, brushing herself off.

She locked eyes with the caped girl. Silence fell between the two. Weiss' head lowered in shame.

The caped girl's disturbed tone finally broke the silence. "What the hell was that…"

"I'm sorry." The Heiress apologized. "I don't know what came over me."

"I thought you were done being angry."

"I thought so, too…" The Heiress mumbled.

Ruby crossed her arms. She sighed as she came to a conclusion. "I can't do this."

"That won't happen again." Weiss insisted. "I'll do better next time-"

"There won't be another time."

The Heiress' eyes widened.

"I'm sorry, Weiss." Ruby began "But whatever that was...I don't want to be a part of it."

Weiss bit her lip. "Are we still alright?"

Ruby rolled her eyes, hugging her partner. Weiss returned the action.

"I know you're a good person. If you still feel like you're doing the right thing, I'm not judging you." The caped girl finished, breaking the hug. "But I can't stand by and watch it. I'm sorry."

Weiss nodded. "I understand."

The Heiress took a glance to the shattered moon. The pale light was calming.

"I'll see you when you come down, Weiss." Ruby stated, patting her partner on the shoulder.

The caped girl walked towards the exit, leaving her partner on the roof.

* * *

Blake glanced up as the sink turned off. The acrobat stepped out of the bathroom, brushing out the wrinkles in her pink t-shirt.

'They've been gone for a while.' Neo glanced to the Faunus suggestively.

"Did you brush your teeth?"

Neo nodded.

"With mouthwash?"

Neo nodded slowly, her eyes wide. 'No shit.'

The Faunus rolled her eyes folding the page of her book. She motioned the grinning acrobat over with her finger.

Neo climbed on the bed, bringing their lips together. Blake's head reared back.

"You _still_ taste like ash." Blake stated in disbelief. "Your lungs must look like garbage bags."

Neo smirked as their lips met again. She leaned further in, feeling the Faunus match her actions. She took the book from Blake's hands, tossing it aside as the kiss deepened.

The sound of footsteps suddenly approached. Blake's eyes widened as the doorknob began to turn.

With a swift motion, Blake kicked the acrobat off of her. Neo plummeted to the ground with a short yelp.

The caped girl entered the room, glancing around. Her sister was fast asleep. Neo laid on the floor. Blake seemed out of breath. Her hair was slightly disheveled for some reason.

Ruby frowned at the floored acrobat. "What are you guys doing in here?"

"Just stretching." Neo answered, grunting slightly as she performed a skilled kick-up.

"Alright…" Ruby acknowledged, turning towards the Faunus. "Why are you out of breath?"

The Faunus reached over, picking up her discarded novel. She pointed to it, catching her breath.

"Really good book." Blake breathed.


	37. The Ghost of Valentine, Part 1

_**AN: Still writing on my phone, so it's kind of written in a bunch of different segments, but I banged out a lot more this time. This is the first part of the Valentine's Day special, and it was a lot of fun to write. Hopefully this'll lighten your mood between these final gritty-as-fuck episodes. I'm kind of nervous about this one (it's really different,) so I hope it turned out alright :) -**_ _ **CakeLegends**_

 **The Ghost of Valentine - Chapter 37, Part 1**

* * *

It was early morning on a weekday. Sunlight streamed in from the parted curtains. For the moment, the dorm room was quiet.

"Neo, wake up."

The acrobat groaned at the soft voice. Her eyes parted open. Ruby's silver eyes stared at her.

"It's almost Valentine's Day." The caped girl whispered.

Neo sat upward, wiping the sleep from her eyes. She faced the fully-dressed caped girl with a confused gaze. 'Why does that concern me?'

"I haven't gotten Weiss' present yet!" Ruby admitted, her voice still managing to stay at a whisper. "I feel like a jerk."

'Just get it next weekend.' The acrobat rolled her eyes, letting her head fall back to her pillow. A few moments passed. She felt the caped girl rustle her shoulder.

"I don't want to wait until then. What if I can't find anything?"

Neo frowned at the words. 'What do you need me to do?'

"Cover for me." Ruby informed, grabbing her backpack and slinging it over her shoulder.

"How?"

"I don't know. Figure something out." Ruby suggested. "Just **don't** tell them I forgot Valentine's Day."

The acrobat nodded.

"Thanks!" Ruby beamed, keeping her voice quiet. "You're the best!"

Neo flinched as the caped-girl darted out of the room in a flash of red.

The room grew silent once again. The acrobat let her head hit the pillow. She began to brainstorm, hoping to conjure a suitable lie.

'Kidnapped?'

No, too violent. Yang and Weiss would lose their minds. There would be an investigation.

Before the thought got off the ground, the others began to stir. Minute after minute passed. Neo watched as Team RWBY prepared for their school day.

"What are you guys doing today?" Neo asked, sitting cross-legged atop her sheets.

"We're having our Chemistry unit." Yang informed.

"Wait a minute...where's Ruby?" Weiss asked, fastening the button of her school uniform's jacket.

Blake's brow rose in mutual concern. "I'm not sure. Maybe she's already at class."

Weiss nodded in agreement, motioning for her teammates to follow her out the door.

The acrobat watched as her only entertainment left the room without a second-thought. The room was once again silent. She began to feel it again: the feeling of loneliness she'd grown all but accustom to.

Neo sighed. Staying in the confines of the dorm was growing old. She wanted to get out. She wanted to explore.

A sick grin spread across her face. She didn't need to lie. She had a different idea. With newfound excitement brewing in her veins, the acrobat shot out of the bed, running to the bathroom mirror. The acrobat stared at her reflection.

"I'll do you one better, Rose." The acrobat mumbled, watching as her eyes shifted colors.

* * *

"Alright, Rose. Just act cool." Ruby mumbled to herself as she walked down the city sidewalks. Her fingers dug nervously into her backpack strap. "Cool as a cucumber. Or an ice cube. Or Ice Cube."

The caped girl turned the corner into the city square. Now that she was part of a crowd, she relaxed a little bit. It's not like anyone would catch her now. She'd gone this far without being caught, hadn't she?

Ruby came to a stop, staring at all the various stores. Her eyes landed on the mall in the distance. "I have to start _somewhere,_ I guess."

The caped girl adjusted her backpack strap, continuing her walk.

* * *

It was a few minutes before the first bell. With the exception of a certain caped girl, the classroom was practically full.

The three members of Team RWBY sat together. Weiss looked anxiously to the empty chair at her side.

"Where's Ruby?" The Heiress asked, turning to face her teammates. "She's never late…"

"I don't know." Yang admitted. "I didn't see her this morning..."

The door opened. The caped girl stepped into the classroom.

 _"_ _Good, she's here."_ Weiss thought to herself, smiling as her partner approached.

Her smile faded to a suspicious frown as 'Ruby' grew closer. Something was odd about the caped girl. Her stature was slightly off. Her walking style was different.

Weiss watched as the caped girl took the seat next to her. Ruby's fingers began to tap impatiently on the desk.

Her ring finger was missing.

"Neo?" Weiss whispered in disbelief. Blake and Yang's eyes widened with mutual realization.

The imposter smirked.

"What are you doing here?" The Heiress whispered sharply. "And why do you look like Ruby?"

'She's out of school today.' Neo grinned widely. 'I'm helping her keep her perfect attendance record.'

"What if you get caught?" Yang snapped, just managing to keep her volume at a whisper.

'I'm a master of disguise.' Neo rolled her eyes, rummaging through her pocket. 'How would I get caught?'

"Just...don't do anything suspicious." Blake commanded. "And hide your hands often."

"Yeah, yeah…' The acrobat smirked, pulling a cigarette from her pocket. She leaned forward, twisting the gas valve on the burner in front of them. 'Don't worry about it.'

Weiss watched in horror as the imposter lit her cigarette on the Bunsen burner.

Every eye in the classroom turned towards Team RWBY. Expressions of shock appeared on all faces. Ruby Rose had a lit cigarette in her mouth.

Weiss face-palmed. Murmurs and chatter erupted throughout the classroom.

The Heiress swiped the cigarette from the caped girl's mouth.

"Neo…" Weiss muttered angrily, her face turning red in embarrassment. "I swear to _fuck_ , if you keep this up-"

"Sorry, I forgot." The acrobat mumbled. "It's a habit…"

The door opened again as Oobleck entered the classroom. He walked to his desk, sitting his mug down on the table.

His eyes locked on the cigarette between the Heiress' fingers.

"Weiss!" Oobleck shouted in disbelief. "Cigarettes in the classroom?! Have you lost your mind?!"

"Sir, I-" Weiss began, catching herself. She couldn't throw Ruby under the bus for this.

She sighed in defeat.

"Yes sir." The Heiress nodded, licking her thumb and snuffing out the cigarette. She tossed it away in a nearby trashcan. "I…forgot."

Knowing snickers rang out through the class. Weiss' face reddened further.

"I wasn't aware that you smoked." Oobleck added, shaking his head in disapproval.

Weiss flashed a brief glare to the imposter at her side. "Neither was I…"

* * *

It was now lunch. Weiss stepped out of the lunch line with an apple, leading her 'girlfriend' towards the others. Those seated at the table turned towards them as they arrived.

"There's the rebel!" Nora announced proudly, high-fiving the imposter on arrival. Neo grinned, taking a seat by Weiss.

"I can't believe you actually did that in class..." Jaune mumbled, his brows still raised in shock. "And Weiss, you took the fall for her?"

Weiss nodded quietly, gnawing nervously at her apple.

"That was very risky." Ren commented. His gazes shifted towards the Blonde. "Yang, you don't look as shocked as I would expect."

"What?" Yang almost shouted. "Of course am! I'm outraged!"

Blake nudged the Blonde's shoulder. Yang toned-down her over acting.

Neo began to eat. She shoved her burger into her face violently, attempting to consume it as quickly as possible.

"Are you feeling okay?" Jaune asked, pointing to the caped girl's display. "You're eating like you've been in a prison."

Team RWBY froze.

"Yeah." Neo laughed, imitating the caped girl's voice. "I'm just really hungry."

Jaune shrugged away his suspicions. Team RWBY slowly relaxed. Weiss gnawed nervously on her apple.

"Ruby, are you alright?" Pyrrha asked, pointing to the imposter's hand. "What happened to your finger?"

"Slammed it in the door." Neo lied. "It'll be fine tomorrow."

"How is _that_ going to heal?" Nora mumbled, staring at the stump finger.

"Oh, you know…" The imposter waved her hand nonchalantly. "Dust and shit."

JNPR frowned at the unprovoked cuss. Once again, they shrugged off the oddity.

A weird tapping-sound filled the air. Heads turned towards the Heiress.

"Weiss, you're eating the core." Ren informed awkwardly.

The Heiress continued to gnaw nervously on the remains of her apple.

* * *

Weiss walked through the crowded hallway. The imposter's actions were waning on her by the second.

"So…" Neo began, impersonating Ruby's voice flawlessly now. "What class are we going to next, babe?"

The Heiress finally snapped, stopping the imposter by the shoulder.

" _You're_ going back to the dorm." Weiss informed angrily. "I can't take this anymore."

The imposter raised her hands in surrender. "Weiss, you need to listen to me-"

" _You_ listen!" The Heiress growled, taking the imposter by the shirt collar. "I'm getting sick of this!"

Neo took a quick glance around. A crowd was starting to brew around the action.

"Get off me, Weiss." The acrobat barked, shoving The Heiress back. Weiss stumbled backwards.

Murmurs broke throughout the crowd.

"Don't shove me, you asshole." Weiss muttered, shoving the caped girl back. In the depths of her rage, she was blind to her surroundings.

"I'm just trying to do the right thing." The acrobat retorted, pointing a finger in Weiss' chest. "I'm the one pretending to be ditsy **dumbass** all day."

Weiss snapped. Before she even realized it herself, her fingers curled into a raised fist. She stepped forward, leaning into a hard punch.

Neo felt Weiss' fist connect on her face. The force of the blow knocked her to the floor. A bruise began to form underneath her eye.

"Don't you **ever** call her that again." Weiss mumbled, scowling at the floored figure.

Mumbles broke out in the crowd. The Heiress looked around her. The crowd's aghast expressions told the whole story.

Weiss Schnee just hit Ruby Rose.

* * *

Hours had passed. The mall was less crowded than usual. Ruby walked on the second level, gazing at the shops and kiosks.

"What would Weiss even want?" The caped girl muttered aloud. "Something big? Something small?"

Ruby paused as she passed a store. The gift laid in the window sill. The caped girl's eyes widened on her target.

"Perfect."

* * *

Weiss and Neo sat in Ozpin's office, their seats facing his desk, parallel to one another.

The massive gears of the clock-tower turned in an audible rhythm around them. The Heiress tapped her foot nervously. Neo sat on her hands, keeping them concealed.

"You are both respected members here at Beacon." Ozpin began, turning to face the two. His wise gaze stared through the steam of his coffee mug. "But this is unacceptable behavior."

"I lost control of myself." The Heiress admitted. "I regret my actions."

Ozpin's eyebrow rose. "May I ask what the dispute was about?"

"It's personal, sir." Weiss admitted. "We're working through it."

The Headmaster's concerned gaze fell upon the 'caped girl'. "Are you alright, Ms. Rose? Is this a repeating occurrence?"

"It's not." Neo reassured. "I shoved her. It was my fault, too…"

Ozpin sighed. He took his coffee mug and stood, walking towards the windows in his office.

"You two haven't made any previous offences." Ozpin acknowledged, glancing out over the courtyards. "I'll let you off with a warning…as long as there isn't any physical violence between the two of you from this point on."

Weiss eyes widened. "Thank you, sir."

"I'd suggest you both make your way to your next class." Ozpin suggested, motioning with his mug.

The two girls nodded, rising from their seats. Neo followed Weiss to the elevator. A sigh of relief fell between them as the elevator doors closed.

"That was too close." Weiss mumbled, pressing the button.

"Let's not do that again." Neo agreed with a nod.

"I'm sorry about hitting you." Weiss apologized, rubbing the back of her neck awkwardly. "I've been really… on edge lately."

"I get it." The acrobat admitted. "I shouldn't have called her that. I didn't mean it. I wanted to piss you off."

"And now people think me and Ruby are fighting." Weiss groaned.

"They probably think you're mad about taking the heat for my smoking." Neo analyzed. "You know what that means."

Weiss eyes narrowed. "What does it mean?"

Neo gave the Heiress a knowing grin. "We have to make up."

* * *

The Faunus walked through the hallway with a quick gait.

"Blake!" Yang called out, catching up with her partner. "Did you hear about Weiss and Neo?"

"Of course I did." The Faunus sighed. "Ruby and Weiss are practically symbiotic. The _whole school's_ talking about it."

"Neo's cutting this whole 'impersonation' thing close." Yang commented as they turned the corner.

The two girls noticed the crowd of students. They approached the curiosity, glancing past the other student's heads.

Weiss and 'Ruby' were discussing something with remorseful expressions. Yang's eyes widened as 'Ruby' grabbed Weiss by her shirt-collar, pulling her into a passionate kiss, earning awws and whistling from the crowd.

"Did she really just do that?" Yang stated.

"It'd make sense." Blake nodded in conclusion. "How else would they clear the bad air?"

"I know, I just..." Yang felt the sick feeling of jealousy developing in her stomach.

* * *

Yang's mind wandered as Professor Port droned on about his golden years. The aggravation she felt only grew with every passing minute.

Her hand shot upwards.

"Yes, Ms. Xiao Long?" The Professor bellowed in his jolly voice.

"Can Ruby and I step out for a second?" Yang asked. "It's important."

The Professor's brow rose. He shook off his suspicions, acknowledging the caped girl's clean record. "Alright. Just make it quick."

Yang gave a thumbs up in thanks. She motioned for the imposter to follow her. Neo rose from her seat, trailing the Blonde as she walked out of the class.

Neo turned after closing the door. The Blonde was crossing her arms, her purple eyes threatened to flicker purple.

"What the hell was that?" Yang whispered sharply. "You kissed Weiss in front of everyone."

"No, **'Ruby'** kissed Weiss in front of everyone." The acrobat corrected. "And how is this a big deal? I _kill_ people, remember?"

Yang paused for a moment.

"I just…" Yang sighed. Her argument had collapsed in on itself.

"Why are you so mad? All I did was kiss her." The imposter mumbled. "You're acting like I ate her pussy."

" _Jeez,_ Neo." Yang mumbled at the imposter's vulgar tone. "I just didn't like seeing it."

"Do you think that meant anything?" Neo stated in disbelief. "If that's what you think, you don't know me at all."

"I…" Yang's arms slowly fell to her sides. The Blonde's shoulders slumped in defeat.

Yang felt the imposter wrap her arms around her torso, pulling her into a hug.

"Yang, you don't have anything to be jealous about." Neo informed with a smirk.

"I'm sorry." Yang apologized, wrapping her arms around the imposter. "I overreacted a little…"

"Nah." Neo disagreed. "I get it."

Their lips met. Neo smirked against the Blonde's lips, deepening their kiss.

A small clink echoed to their side: the sound of something metal hitting the floor.

 **"** **Oh my god!"**

The two girl's break the kiss, turning to face the outcry. Jaune's horrified expression met their own. In his shock, he had dropped the bathroom key.

"Ruby! Yang! What!" Jaune stuttered out, pointing his finger accusingly between the two girls. "You… You two…"

The two girls watched as Jaune slowly lost consciousness. His body slumped to the floor with a thud.

Neo pointed to the body in disbelief. "Did that guy just-"

"Yeah." Yang nodded, releasing the imposter. "He does that sometimes."

"Will he remember this?" Neo asked.

Yang blew a puff of air out of her nostrils. "I don't know. Let's hope not."

The two girls brushed themselves off, turning back to the classroom.

* * *

Returning from her outing, the caped girl walked through Beacon's halls.

"Ruby!" A classmate waved from across the hall. "Glad you and Weiss are doing well again!"

The caped girl's brow rose at the oddity.

"Uh, yeah." Ruby acknowledged, returning the wave as she walked by. "Thanks, I guess."

"I heard what happened in chemistry class." Another person added, nodding with approval. "That was badass!"

The caped girl continued through the hallway, returning the many smiled and waves her classmates gave her. She arrived at her dorm door, opening it with a swing.

Ruby sighed in relief. Her teammates looked exhausted, but unconcerned. She approached the acrobat, getting her attention with a tap on the shoulder. "Thanks for covering for me."

Neo grinned. 'Anytime.'


	38. The Ghost of Valentine, Part 2

_**AN: This one includes bands, closets, and Sex Ed. It's not as long as the last part, but still a bit longer than usual. It's still filled with errors as I haven't had time to proof-read thoroughly yet, but I hope it's at least still fun. The last part should be coming tomorrow, and includes Star Wars, presents, and Ruby finding out about a certain something :) -**_ _ **CakeLegends**_

 **The Ghost of Valentine - Chapter 38, Part 2**

* * *

 _Weiss glanced around as she finished the high note of the chorus. The stadium was packed. Just a few feet away, crowds of screaming fans were praising them._ _ **Worshiping**_ _them._

 _She glanced over her shoulder to the rest of the band. Yang was nailing the drums. Blake was on bass. Ruby and Neo were on guitars._

 _Weiss smirked, returning her gaze to the crowd. She opened her mouth, preparing to continue the song-_

 _The sound of missed notes echoed through the stadium._

 _Weiss glanced at the scene behind her. Yang's eyebrows were raised in confusion. Blake rolled her eyes. The caped girl shook her head at the sad display._

 _The nervous acrobat stuck out her tongue and focused, desperately attempting to play the notes to no avail._

 _The crowd began to boo. Wrappers and Styrofoam cups were thrown at them in the heat of rage. Weiss ducked as a tomato flew over her head._

* * *

 **SONG FAILED - 98% COMPLETE**

Light streamed into the festive dorm. A few heart-shaped decorations laced the walls. The five girls stared at the screen in disappointed silence. Four angry eyes slowly turned to the acrobat.

"Damn it, Neo!" The Heiress exclaimed, throwing down her plastic microphone. "We were so close to going double platinum!"

"Yeah, what the hell!" Yang pointed angrily. "You're missing all the yellow ones!"

"Well, no shit!" Neo shouted, releasing her hands from the plastic guitar and raising them. "I don't have any **fucking** ring fingers!"

"That's no excuse." Blake shook her head. "Why didn't you just shift your pinky a little?"

"That's it!" Neo declared, undoing the strap of her guitar and tossing it to the ground. "Fuck you guys! I'm going solo! I quit the band!"

"Quit? You can't quit! We have a contract!" Weiss clamored. "We're two gigs away from playing the Super Bowl!"

"Yeah!" Yang agreed. "Think about all the money!"

"Money? Money?!" Neo shook her head in disgust. "This band was supposed to be _fun._ You're letting success go to your heads! You guys forgot your roots."

The five fell into awkward silence.

"So..." The caped girl interrupted, undoing her guitar strap. "Do you guys think we take Rock Band a _little_ too seriously?"

"It's more fun this way." Blake informed, placing the guitars back in the closet. She glanced to the clock on the wall. "We finished right on time, too. We're almost late."

"Where are you guys going?" Neo asked, watching as the others packed up. "Isn't it Saturday?"

"We've got a mandatory class today." Yang informed, rising from her seat. "Neo, you'll be okay by yourself, right? You want me to leave the drums out?"

"Nah, don't worry." Neo shook her head. "I've found some ways to entertain myself."

Ruby watched as her teammates rushed out the door. She paused for a moment, mentally double-checking that Weiss' present was still safe.

Blake poked her head back in, knocking on the wall next to her. "Ruby, let's go."

"Yeah, hang on." Ruby called after the Faunus. "I just need to grab my backpack."

Ruby left the dorm, closing the door behind her.

Neo sighed. The room was now empty. She climbed up to her bed, reaching underneath the mattress of her bunk. Her fingers rummaged, wrapping around a small baggie. She began to whistle the tune of a song.

 _She packed my bags last night, pre-flight_

 _Zero hour, nine A.M._

The acrobat opened up the baggie, pulling out a pot-cookie.

 _And I'm gonna be high_

 _As a kite by then..._

* * *

"We should hurry up." The Faunus suggested, leading the caped girl through the hallways. "Unless you plan on skipping this as well."

Ruby frowned, unable to recall today's schedule. "What class do we have again?"

Blake smirked. "It's Sex Ed today."

Ruby froze.

"W-What?" The caped girl stuttered in surprise. "Why?"

"Tomorrow's _Valentine's Day._ We're on a _university campus._ " Blake stated blatantly. "People are starting to go at it like rabbits."

"Kill me now." Ruby mumbled, her turning slightly red at the mere thought. "This is going to be uncomfortable..."

"It's not as bad as you're making it out to be." Blake consoled, rolling her eyes. "No one will be focusing on you. It'll be over before you know it."

Ruby held her breath as they turned the corner, walking into the classroom. They sat down at their desks, taking their respective seats by their partner's. The caped girl twiddled her thumbs. Her leg was bouncing nervously.

The bell rang. Professor Goodwitch walked into the classroom, the sound of her heels ringing out against the silence.

"Good Morning, students." The Professor announced. "Today you will be undergoing mandatory Family Life Education You all have entered adulthood, and this time of year invokes specific…physical activities."

The Professor pulled down a diagram. Ruby's eyes widened. Yang grinned wildly, nudging her blushing sister on the shoulder.

"Oh, god..." Ruby mumbled quietly, her face turning crimson. She sunk further into her seat.

Goodwitch rose her finger, pointing to the diagram. "As you all know, the male reproductive organ is known as the penis-"

Snickers erupted through the class. The Professor rolled her eyes at the immaturity. Her eyes locked on the reddest face in the room.

Goodwitch frowned at the caped girl.

"Ms. Rose." The Professor began with a smirk. "Since you seem so keen on smoking in class, maybe you'd like to come up here and assist me."

Ruby's eyes widened in bewilderment. The class continued to snicker around her as she rose from her seat.

The short walk to the front felt like a mile. Ruby stood next to the Professor, giving an audible gulp. Her face could have been mistaken for Rudolph's nose.

"Now, Ms. Rose." Goodwitch smirked, crossing her arms. "Please point to the testicles."

* * *

The acrobat's bloodshot eyes stared up at the ceiling.

Boredom enveloped her every thought. Even going through other people's stuff had grown boring.

'That's it. Fuck it.' The acrobat stood up, walking towards the dorm door. 'I've had enough of this shit.'

With careful care, Neo opened the door. She stuck her head out, glancing down both sides of the hallway.

The coast was clear.

A wicked grin spread across her face. This was easier than she thought it would be. What was she even afraid of? A new desire to explore overwhelmed her senses. She stepped outside, closing the door behind her.

She heard an audible click. Her eyes widened. 'Oh shit.'

Neo whipped around, biting her lip in fear. She turned the knob left to no avail. The door was locked.

The acrobat began to panic. What if someone passed by? Who could she disguise herself as?

Her eyes landed on a door across the hall. JNPR's room. She moved towards it, turning the knob with crossed fingers.

A smirk spread across her face as the door opened.

* * *

The caped girl walked quickly through the halls. Though her it was no longer crimson, her face still felt as hot as the sun.

"Ruby, slow down!" Weiss called with a laugh, slowing her partner by the shoulder to match her pace. "It really wasn't that bad."

"That was the most awkward thing I've ever done..." The caped girl muttered as they walked towards their next class. "And what the heck was she talking about? I've never even _touched_ a cigarette."

"Remember when you skipped?" The Heiress reminded. "Neo stood in for you."

Ruby paused.

"She did what?"

* * *

It had been almost an hour since Neo started her search of JNPR's room.

It was by all means an average dorm room. The beds were made. Various textbooks were laid open. The acrobat continued to glance around. She didn't know what she was expecting, but was something.

That's when she heard it: the sound of approaching footsteps.

With all the quiet speed her legs could muster, Neo darted into the closet. She closed the closet door just as the dorm's door opened.

Neo help her breath. She stared through the shutters of the closet. Two familiar figures crept into the room.

"This isn't a good idea Nora." The Rogue commented as they entered. "We should head back to class."

"Don't be such a buzzkill, Ren." The Redhead stated, throwing her head back to the ceiling. "It's Saturday, having class should be outlawed."

'What are they doing here?' Neo thought, her eyes widening in surprise. 'Maybe they forgot something?'

Nora locked the door behind them.

"Besides..." Nora began, walking up to her partner. "It's a perfect time to give you your Valentine's Day present."

Neo's eyes widened as the two began to kiss. Nora grabbed Ren by the shirt-collar, deepening the kiss.

'I guess that's who she was crushing on before.' Neo concluded, smiling with pride. 'Good for you, Nora.'

The Redhead disconnected the kiss, going down to her knees with a smirk. She began to unzip her partner's fly.

Neo's eyes widened. 'Okay, that's a little _too_ good.'

The Redhead pulled out Ren's erect member. She wrapped her lips around the head, beckoning a moan from her partner. With skilled motion, she began to work on taking his length to the hilt.

'What the fuck is happening?' Neo groaned mentally, wrenching her eyes from the private scene. 'How did I even get here?'

Neo plugged her ears and sat in the back of the closet, waiting patiently for the ordeal to be over.

Second after second passed, each feeling a little slower than the last.

* * *

"I still can't believe she did that..." Ruby mumbled, shaking her head. She followed her partner to their lunch table.

Weiss shushed her partner as they approached the table. "Keep quiet around the others. JNPR doesn't know."

Yang, Blake, Jaune and Pyrrha waved as they arrived. The duo took their seats, frowning at the other missing couple.

"Where are Nora and Ren?" Ruby asked.

Jaune shrugged. "I think they went back to the dorm to get something."

* * *

It had been almost 10 minutes now. Neo rose to her feet, peeking through the closets shutters.

The acrobat sighed in relief as Ren's placed a hand on the Redhead's shoulder, signaling his approaching finish.

'Finally.' Neo thought to herself. 'Now I guess she'll get off of his-'

Ren's eyes widened as Nora continued her work without halt. He moaned as quietly as he could, releasing his load into Nora's mouth. Nora laughed as she took every last drop. She pulled her mouth off of his member with a pop, showing her partner her clean tongue.

Neo's eyes widened. ' _Damn,_ Nora.'

* * *

It was now afternoon. Team RWBY sat in their dorm. Weiss was helping Ruby with her homework. Blake was reading. Yang was on her Scroll. All was calm.

The door opened with a wide slam. The acrobat stumbled through the door.

Blake closed her book, frowning at the acrobat's bloodshot eyes. "And where did you run off to-"

"I don't want to hear it." Neo snapped, closing the door behind her.

Yang frowned at the outburst. "I think we deserve to know-"

The acrobat turned on her heels, a wild look in her multicolored eyes.

"I was trapped in your friend's room for fucking _hours!_ I had to wait until they all left to go bowling!" Neo hollered, pointing angrily behind her. "I had to watch Nora get on her knees and give Ren his Valentine's Day present!"

Weiss almost laughed as she decrypted the statement. "Wait, so did she-"

"Yes!" Neo exclaimed, her voice quickly growing hoarse. "And she took it like a champ!"

"Let me just get this straight." Yang began, sitting up in her bed. "You had to sit there and watch Nora-"

"Yes, yes." Neo barked, pointing to the front door. "And it's all because this stupid door was locked."

There was a pause.

"The door wasn't locked." Blake corrected.

"Yes it was." The acrobat disregarded. "I turned the knob left and it didn't open. How is that not locked?"

"Did you try turning it the other way?" Blake asked. "Or were you too high to think of that?"

The four girls broke out into giggles. Neo grumbled angrily, climbing into her top-bunk.

"W-Wait!" Yang managed between her giggles. "Don't leave! I know what'll cheer you up."

Neo frowned in confusion. She peeked her head out from the bunk.

"Want to watch Episode VI?" Weiss asked, holding the disc with a smirk.


	39. The Ghost of Valentine, Part 3

_**AN: Holy shit, two chapters in 8 hours! (Gee, cocaine is a hell of a drug.) People are asking whether or not I'll continue after this 3rd story is over. For now, I'll just say this: I'm working on something I think you'll enjoy a lot...**_

 _ **Anyways, The Valentine's Specials have been fun and goofy, and they're all leading up to this moment. Let me know what you think. :) -**_ _ **CakeLegends**_

 **The Ghost of Valentine - Chapter 39, Part 3**

* * *

It was night. The apartment was pitch dark. The five girls were huddled around the glow of the TV.

"The fat-ass slug is Jabba the Hut?" Neo mumbled, tilting her head. "I was expecting the leader of the space-mafia to look a little more badass."

"I think it's a pretty cool twist." Ruby added.

The movie continued.

Neo leaned forward, her eyes wide. A scantily-clad Leia laid in chains. "Just when I thought these movies couldn't get any better…"

She felt Blake's hand smack her in the back of the head.

The battle raged on. Flashes of green and red reflected off the girl's faces.

On screen, Boba Fett crashed into the side of a skiff, plummeting to his doom.

"What the hell was that?" Neo muttered, pointing at the screen. "The Fett-man went out like a punk bitch."

Yang glanced over to the acrobat. "You liked Boba Fett?"

'He's a quiet, badass assassin-for-hire.' Neo pointed a thumb to her own chest. 'That doesn't remind you of anyone?'

Team RWBY rolled their eyes, returning their gaze to the film.

* * *

"What's with the Emperor, anyway?" Neo mumbled. "Why does he want so much power?"

"Who knows?" The Faunus chimed in. "Maybe he's just mad at the galaxy."

"I could understand that." Neo agreed with a nod. "I'd be upset too if I had a wrinkled ass for a forehead."

The four girls snickered.

* * *

Neo frowned at the screen in disbelief. "Furries?"

"Ewoks." Weiss corrected.

"You say that like it makes it better." Neo grumbled. "How are a bunch of teddy bears going to fight the Empire?"

"The same way Luke gets trained by a green midget." The Heiress stated bluntly. "Looks are deceiving in the Star Wars universe."

Neo rolled her eyes, raising her hands in surrender.

* * *

Neo sighed. "So Luke and Leia are brother and sister..."

"Yep." Blake confirmed, sticking out her hand. "Looks like you owe us five lien."

"Not yet." Neo refused.

Blake frowned. "But you said they'd-"

"Is the movie over?"

"Well, no-"

"Then _Not. Yet._ " Neo muttered, returning to the screen. Team RWBY shivered at the thought.

* * *

The final scenes of Darth Vader's funeral played. Neo watched as the credits began to roll.

"That was it?" Neo asked, beginning to panic. "It's already over? Star Wars is over?"

"Not really." Ruby interrupted. "They just came out with another one."

"Oh, good…" the acrobat sighed in relief.

The five girls yawned almost simultaneously. It was late. They had a busy day tomorrow.

"We're going to force you through the prequels someday." Yang informed with a grin, climbing into her bed with the Faunus.

"Happy almost Valentine's Day, everybody." the caped girl mumbled, collapsing into her bed beside her partner.

"Whatever you guys do tomorrow, just leave me out of it." Neo mumbled, returning to her bunk.

Yang frowned. "C'mon, N. You can't skimp out on Valentine's Day."

"I'm already sick of it." The acrobat mumbled, snuggling herself further beneath her covers.

The five girls were enveloped by the clutches of sleep.

Excitement brewed in the caped girl. A smile spread across her slumbering face. She knew her partner would enjoy what she had planned.

* * *

The scent of roses roused the Heiress from the depths of her slumber. Daylight streamed through the windows. The dorm was comfortably silent.

She began to smile. It had finally arrived. The holiday they had long awaited.

Valentine's Day.

Weiss sat up. Her eyes quickly scanned the room for her partner. Her smile dwindled. Her rose was nowhere to be found.

A small note rested on the nightstand, surrounded by rose petals.

Weiss reached over, plucking the note from its place. She read silently to herself.

 **Your next clue, you will find yet**

 **If you search the place where we first met.**

 _"_ _She made a little scavenger hunt."_ Weiss smiled, placing the note in her pocket. _"That's cute."_

The Heiress climbed out of her bed. Her bare feet tread carefully across the floor's cold surface.

She opened up the cabinet, searching for the caped girl's present. Weiss pulled out the small box, confirming its contents.

A necklace of a golden bullet, with a drawing of a rose etched into its side.

Weiss smiled. She'd heard Ruby geek out over these types of things for months. The Heiress carefully sealed the necklace back in its box, placing it in her pocket.

Weiss walked out of the room, ready to begin her quest.

* * *

The Heiress stepped out of Beacon, waking down its entrance steps. The air was cool and brisk. She shoved her hands into her coat pockets.

Weiss followed her memory. She stopped at the location, glancing around. Another note laid on the ground, surrounded by rose petals.

Weiss took a moment to think back on their meeting.

She remembered how much hate was in her heart back then. The pent up emotions tore away at get soul. She was glad those days were over.

"We've come a long way, Rose." Weiss mumbled, picking up the note. She opened it, reading to herself.

 **You'll find yourself and sing a chorus**

 **Where we met in the Forbidden Forest**

Weiss placed the note with the other in her pocket, continuing her walk down Memory Lane.

* * *

The forest was tranquil. The sound of chirping birds echoed through the trees. Weiss' feet stepped over the leaves with a satisfying crunch.

She saw it through the trees: another note laid on a rock, surrounded by rose petals. She had arrived at the spot.

The Heiress smiled. This was where they became partners. Where fate had given her a second chance.

She picked up the note.

 **You're next note is where me and you**

 **Reside ourselves in a House of Brew**

"Brewhaus." Weiss confirmed, sticking the note in her pocket.

* * *

It was now midday.

Vale's streets were more inviting today. Couple's walked down the street together, taking in the festivities. Pink bows were tied around the occasional lamppost. The Heiress smiled. The whole city seemed love-struck.

Weiss turned the corner. She walked through the doors of the familiar coffee shop.

A fire crackled in the fireplace. The strong scent of coffee beans lingered in the air. Dozens of people were scattered around the booths and tables. The place was packed.

Weiss walked up to the counter. The cashier gave her a knowing grin.

"On the house." The man informed, handing her a cup of coffee and her next card. "We're happy for the two of you."

Weiss thanked the man, taking the note and coffee. She brought the steaming cup to her lips as she read.

 **The hearts of lovers glow pink and purple...**

 **I can't think of something that rhymes with purple.**

 **Probably shouldn't have written this in pen.**

 **Head to the CCT next, Weiss.**

The Heiress almost spat her drink. She contained her laugh, grinning as she swallowed her mouthful of coffee.

Weiss stepped out the door, her fingers gripping the warm cup tightly.

* * *

The sun was beginning to set, filling the sky with pink and orange. The Heiress' journey was reaching its end.

Weiss approached the CCT building. She tossed her empty cup into a nearby trashcan. She walked up the steps.

The card was taped to the glass front door. An embroidered rose decorated its front.

Weiss peeled the card off, opening it with care.

 **Teammates are nice, and dorms are just fine...**

 **But I think we're ready for some alone time ;)**

Weiss smirked. A hotel key was taped to the cards interior. She carefully peeled the key off, placing the preserved card in her pocket.

A rush of excitement began to build in the Heiress. Ruby had planned their escape.

Weiss walked down the steps, following the address on the back of the card. The Heiress was finally going to see her rose.

* * *

The Heiress stared at the impressive hotel, double-checking the address in near disbelief. She walked into the massive lobby.

Expensive furniture lined the lobby, all filled with wealthy-looking people. A large crystal chandelier hung in the center.

"Very classy, Rose." Weiss mumbled, acknowledging the caliber of the establishment. A feeling of guilt began to flood the Heiress stomach. Ruby must have saved up for months.

Weiss brushed the guilt away. Ruby wanted this. A smirk spread across her face. "I'll just have to make it worth her while."

* * *

The elevator dinged. The Heiress stepped out as the doors opened.

She walked down the hall, her heart beginning to race. Weiss almost laughed at the movie-like image: the two of them sneaking off to make love through the night.

Weiss pulled out the room key, confirming the number.

 **Room 207**

The Heiress grinned at the rose petals underneath the door frame. This was it. She placed her key in the lock, opening the door.

Weiss' smile fell instantly. The room was empty.

The Heiress stepped into the room, searching for her partner.

Weiss' heart began to race faster. Something was off.

The sheets were unkempt. Broken glass surrounded the broken mirrors. All signs of a struggle. Her stomach grew sick with worry.

The Heiress slowly approached the bed. Something laid atop the mangled bed sheets.

Weiss' eyes widened. They were photographs, surrounded by rose petals.

The Heiress' hands trembled as she raised the photos into her line of sight.

The subject of the photos was brutally beaten. The Heiress slowly shuffled through the images. They seemed to revolve around the same subject.

Different injuries were the focus of each one. A blackened eye. Scarred skin. A nose that was crooked and bruised.

Weiss shuffled to the last picture. It was the only full-body image that wasn't blurry.

The subject was unclothed and brutally beaten. Weiss' blood ran cold. The Heiress recognized the subject's silver eyes immediately.

Weiss stared into the fearful eyes of Ruby Rose.


	40. A Wolf In Sheep's Clothing

_**AN: Still on my phone, so expect some errors. I think the title of this chapter is pretty fitting :) -**_ _ **CakeLegends**_

 **The Ghost of Vale - Chapter 40**

* * *

The Heiress jaw tightened as she stared into the photograph. A hot flash of anger surged through her.

She stumbled out of the hotel room, making her way towards the elevator down the hall. Her stomach twisted and turned with each worrisome step.

Weiss' hand trailed to the Scroll in her pocket. She pulled out out, pressing the button to summon her locker.

Her mind began to race.

How could they know where she was? Were they being watched? Weiss bit her lip. She thought Beacon was safe. She hadn't heard of any breaches in security-

The Heiress' eyes widened.

She returned her gaze to get Scroll, dialing a number. Her closed-fist trembled with rage as the phone rang.

"Weiss?" A hoarse voice answered.

"Neo."

"Yeesh. You sound angry." Neo commented, smirking at the Heiress' tone. "Did Ruby split up with you?"

Weiss' scowled at her phone. "You're a sick fuck."

"I was just joking-"

"Cut the shit." Weiss spat sharply, pressing the elevator's call button. "Where did they take her?"

Neo frowned in confusion. "I don't know what your talking about-"

"Your employers." The Heiress interrupted, stepping into the opening elevator. "They kidnapped Ruby."

The line was silent.

"Where did they take her?" Weiss demanded, pressing the button for the roof.

"Weiss, you've gotta believe me, I didn't know anything-"

"You've worked with them before." The Heiress muttered. "Where did they take her?"

Neo sighed.

"The tall building on the upper north side." The acrobat mumbled. "But you can't just barge in there; you need a plan of attack."

"There's no time for that." The Heiress disregarded, watching impatiently as the floor-counter slowly approached the roof. "I'm getting her back."

The acrobat bit her lip. "What should I tell Yang?"

"There's nothing to tell. Ruby will be back tonight."

Neo frowned. "Weiss, you're acting rash-"

The Heiress ended the call. The elevator dinged. It was snowing outside.

Weiss stepped through the open doors and into the brisk night air, just in time to see her locker colliding with the rooftop's surface.

She raced to the container and tore open its metal door, grabbing her gear from its shelves.

* * *

In the garage-level of the building, a criminal sat at a makeshift table. He yawned, tossing a can of beer to his approaching friend.

"The kid's in the back." The friend confirmed, cracking open the can and taking a neighboring seat. "What do we do with her?"

"She's cute." The criminal smirked, taking a sip. "I'm gonna have some fun with her later."

"I don't know man. I couldn't even get close." The friend admitted, almost laughing. "She kicked like hell if I got too close."

The criminal chuckled, shaking his head. "That's fine by me. I like when they try to fight back-"

A noise interrupted his sentence. The criminal frowned at the crackling radio in his pocket.

"Guys, there's, uh…" the static-filled voice cut off.

The criminal grit his teeth, fumbling for his walkie-talkie, He held it up to his mouth. "What's going on out there? Is the parking lot still clear?"

"Well yeah, but…" the voice mumbled. "You need to see this. It's the snow…"

The criminal rolled his eyes, rising from his seat. He motioned for his friend to stay put.

"What do you think their taking about?" The friend asked.

"Some stupid shit." He muttered, waking away from the table. "I swear, every year we get more dumbasses than the last…"

He walked out of the garage doors, joining the handful of guards in the parking lot. They were frozen, staring into the night sky at the oddity.

The snow has stopped falling. It hung suspended, as if someone had pressed pause on time itself.

Chatter erupted between the small group.

"I'm telling you, something's out there, and its angry-"

"You think it's The Ghost?"

"I knew I shouldn't have signed up for tonight…"

"Enough!" The criminal shouted at the group. "I don't give a fuck who this Ghost-thing is! It's just one person! Get back to your positions."

Begrudgingly, the group slowly dissipated, returning to their posts. The criminal smirked, nodding in satisfaction.

He walked back inside, returning to the table. His friend was slouched over.

"You pussy." The criminal insulted, grabbing his buddy by the shoulder. "One beer and your already-"

The friend's lifeless head rolled back. A deep gash ran across his neck.

The criminal's eyes widen in fear. He backed away from the corpse of the one he once called his friend.

His heart began to race. He turned on his heels, sprinting to the parking lot. He stopped and caught his breath, panting in the cold air.

He glanced around the lot, looking for the guards he'd seen just moments ago.

Their lifeless bodies were strewn throughout the snowy lot.

The sight was harrowing: still bodies beneath still snow.

The criminal swallowed nervously. He knew his fate. Wherever it was now, he was alone with it.

"I know you're out there, you chicken fuck." The criminal barked. "Come out."

His eyes widened.

He watched as the figure rose from the snow. It's mask was decorated with flakes of drying blood.

His heart skipped a beat with every step it took. "Just stay back…"

He watched as The Ghost removed her mask, placing it on her hip.

"Weiss Schnee?" The criminal muttered in confusion. "I thought you ran off to that school of freaks…"

The Ghost drew her weapon, continuing her walk.

"They didn't tell us who we were kidnapping." The criminal informed desperately. "I didn't know she was anyone special…"

In a blind flash, Weiss' grip sealed around his neck. Her sword raised to position, it's cold blade beginning to slowly graze his throat.

In his final moments, the criminal gazed into his killer's eyes. He didn't see remorse, hate, or bloodlust. In the Ghost's eyes, he saw something much worse.

Indifference.

* * *

Ruby shivered in the dark room. Her wrist's restraints were tight; she could feel her pulse beat against the wire.

The door opened. Ruby closed her eyes, flinching by instinct.

She felt a supportive hand against her shoulder. Her eyes opened. Weiss' worried blue eyes bore into her.

The Heiress hugged her caped girl close.

"Are you alright?" Weiss asked, her voice cracking with concern. She pulled back from the hug, eyeing the caped girl's bruises. "What did they do to you?"

"It looks worse than it is." the caped girl reassured. "I'm fine."

"You're not hurting?" Weiss questioned.

"Only my pride." Ruby joked, smiling weakly. "I'll be fine. I can take more than my share of beatings."

Weiss frowned in confusion. "Ruby, they were gonna-"

Weiss paused at the caped girl's confused gaze. She didn't know. The Heiress sighed mentally. There was no point in scarring her.

"...Beat you up pretty badly." The Heiress finished. "You're lucky I came in when I did."

"I'm sorry about this, Weiss. I should've been watching my back." the caped girl sighed. "I guess this ruins Valentine's Day, huh?"

Weiss rolled her eyes, kissing the caped girl on the forehead. "Let's get out of here."

Ruby shifted as The Heiress picked her up bridal-style. Minding her head, Weiss carried her through the door and out of the backroom.

"Next time, _I'm_ saving _you_." Ruby mumbled, resting get tired head on the Heiress' shoulder.

The Heiress sighed in relief as the caped girl drifted off in her arms. She wouldn't see the bodies. Weiss walked towards the parking lot, passing the first of the remains.

The feeling of guilt began to envelope the Heiress. It wasn't her fault, right?

Weiss shook off the idea. Of course it wasn't. The Ghost would get the job done, and it didn't matter if an army stood in its way.


	41. Unlikely Valentine

_**AN: Sorry I've been gone so long, my dog's really sick. This is a short one to keep the story moving. Hopefully another update tomorrow or the day after that. -**_ _ **CakeLegends**_

 **The Ghost of Vale - Chapter 40**

* * *

Winter's eyes opened to the cheap mess she now called her bedroom. Her vision adjusted to the early morning sunlight that streamed through the window.

With a slight groan, she sat up in her bed, surveying her surroundings.

A sharp smell laced the air. The sheets were messy. Articles of clothing were scattered around the bedroom. All evidence of last night's events.

She shifted, carefully slipping her legs out from underneath the tangled bed sheets. She glanced down briefly at her unclothed body.

Winter opened the door, making her way through the living room. A yawn escaped her lips. She grabbed her blue t-shirt off the couch, slipping it back on over her head.

Her feet finally touched the cold kitchen tiles. She walked past her unconscious roommate, currently snoring with his face pressed against the table. She took note of the flask clutched firmly in his hand.

"Qrow." Winter began in a whisper, rousing him by the shoulder. "Wake up."

The drunkard mumbled incoherently. Winter rolled her eyes. She took the cereal box and bowl from the counter.

Winter sat down at the table as she made her breakfast. The crinkling of her cereal bowl filling up roused the drunkard slightly.

A piece of paper laid underneath his arm. Winter took the sheet. Her tired eyes squinted to read the text.

Winter's brow furrowed in confusion. "What is this?"

"Noise complaint." the drunkard mumbled in explanation, taking a swig from his flask. He grimaced slightly as he downed the liquid. "And for the record, you're the one who's loud."

The Atlesian blew a strand of hair from her face. She crumpled the paper, tossing it into the nearby trashcan.

With a quick swipe, Winter took the flask from the drunkard, pouring its contents into her cereal.

"Sure, help yourself." Qrow muttered sarcastically. "No need to ask or anything."

"I've been stuck here for a year and a half." Winter informed, raising a spoonful to her mouth. "I'm _well_ passed asking."

The drunkard slouched in his seat. His eyes wandered to the open window. "What are we doing today, anyways?"

Winter's hand froze. She met the question with a confused stare.

"I mean, I've got time to kill." Qrow mumbled. "You want to go see a movie, or something?"

The Atlesian frowned. "We're not friends."

There was a pause. The drunkard glanced awkwardly to the empty condom wrappers on the living room couch.

"Right." Qrow stated, his tone buttered with a thick layer of sarcasm. _"Not friends."_

"You know what I meant." The Atlesian clarified, passing back the flask. "This is purely circumstantial. We don't…do those things together."

"Yeah, well…" the drunkard grumbled, twisting the cap back on his flask. "Just thought you'd be bored of sitting around here all day."

"You're not getting attached to me, are you?" Winter shivered slightly at the thought. "Gross."

"Well, I'm going with our without you." Qrow informed, rising from his seat. "Maybe that receptionist will be up for it. She didn't seem as boring-"

"I am not boring." Winter interrupted. "I was ordered to stay here, and I'm not insubordinate."

"Then I'll take the fall for this one." He pointed a thumb to the apartment's front door. "Last chance, Schnee."

The Atlesian paused in deep thought. Staying here was starting to drive her insane. She needed something different. She needed something to keep her busy.

"Sure." Winter sighed, an involuntary smile across get face. "Why not?"

* * *

Neo swallowed the nervous lump in her throat. Her tongue felt as though it was made of cotton.

Team RWBY stared back at her. Their gazes shifted somewhere between confusion and betrayal.

"How did this happen?" Yang began, breaking the frigid silence. "How'd they just…take Ruby?"

"They ambushed me while I was waiting in our hotel room." The caped girl stated, blushing slightly.

"That doesn't explain how they knew what room you'd be in." Blake calm-tone added.

"They've been watching us." Weiss confirmed. "That's the only possibility."

Once again, every eye turned towards the acrobat. Neo squirmed under the heated spotlight.

"I'm not with them." the acrobat assured to the best of her ability. "I had a choice, and I chose you guys."

There was a collective sigh. The team slowly relaxed.

"And now we're in danger. Just great." Weiss pinched the bridge of her nose in annoyance. "I'm guessing you don't have a plan for this, do you?"

"Don't worry." The acrobat reassured with a small smirk. "I'm working on it."


	42. Life, The Universe, and Everything

_**AN: I'd like to thank you guys for being supportive. My dog is getting worse by the day, and I have to acknowledge that this is might be it. She's been around for about a decade now, and she's been there when most weren't. It's feels less like I'm losing a pet, and more like I'm watching my childhood friend wither away. I know that not too long from now, I'll be tearing up when I find a few leftover specks of her fur on some old clothes. But until then I'm putting a smile on. Anyways, it's my birthday, so I felt obligated to give you guys another chapter as a little gift. (Sorry if it's a little rough.) Until next time :) -**_ _ **CakeLegends**_

 **The Ghost of Vale - Chapter 42**

* * *

It was a peaceful afternoon in Team RWBY's dorm room. The cool spring air blew through the open window. Yang and Blake were relaxing in their bed. Weiss was seated at the desk, helping her partner study. Ruby's hand fumbled comfortably with her bullet-shaped necklace.

For the moment, all was quiet. All was well.

 **WHAM!**

The wall thundered as the acrobat kicked the door open. Neo stepped through and closed the door with her foot, hugging a handful of rolled up maps.

"Why'd you kick in the door?" Yang asked, cupping her ringing ear. "And where the hell did you run off to?"

Neo strolled up to the desk, shoving the various textbooks and worksheets off in one quick swoop. She released the rolls of maps in her arms.

"Watch it!" Weiss yelped, grabbing a textbook from the floor. "You can't just throw books around-"

"Fuck books." The acrobat interrupted, opening a map and flattening it across the table's surface. She motioned for Yang and Blake to approach. "This is **way** more important."

"What do you mean?" Blake questioned as they walked quickly to the table. "Did you figure out a plan?"

"Yep." The acrobat nodded with a smirk. "And you all better dress up: we're going to a party."

There was a beat of confused silence.

"Why are we going to a party?" Ruby asked, her brow raised.

"My boss is our main target. Usually he's under heavy protection." Neo clarified, fishing a specific slip of paper out of the pile. "But this weekend he's going to be at a party."

Weiss took the slip of paper, reading to herself as the other's glanced over her shoulder.

"This is a really high-end affair." The Heiress confirmed. "How'd you get this invitation?"

The acrobat recalled the previous night's events.

* * *

"Wake up."

The millionaire groaned as his eyes parted, slowly adjusting to the beams of moonlight that streamed through the tree branches above. The sharp scent of pine needles filled the air. Something moved to the forefront of his vision. He's eyes focused on the figure blocking the light.

A girl loomed over him, a plier wrench gripped tightly in her gloved hand.

The millionaire's eyes widened. He recognized the girl. Panic quickly set in. He attempted to escape, thrashing his body to no avail; he was bound tightly to a tree. His eyes darted around desperately for a path of escape. The forest around him seemed to stretch for miles.

"Hi, Dave." Neo grinned, her dual-colored eyes gleaming sinisterly. "How are you this morning?"

"Where am I?" The man growled angrily. "What do you want from me? You'll be hearing from my lawyers!"

"Asher Fall." Neo began, tossing the pliers in the air few times. "I know he comes out of hiding every once in a while. Where can we find him?"

The millionaire swallowed. The tool in her hand was growing increasingly menacing. "I don't associate myself with those type of-"

Neo waved her hand, silencing the lying man.

"Let's do a little roleplay. You'll be the patient..." Neo informed, kneeling down to the man's level. She lifted the pliers towards his mouth, clicking them together a few times. "And I'll be the dentist."

The girl's gloved hands roughly clawed his mouth open. His tongue squirmed as the cold metal tool entered his mouth. The millionaire felt the plier's metal jaws take a hard grip on his molar. Neo's hand began to tighten the grip. A flash of pain ran through the roots of his teeth.

"Now, say _ah_." Neo commanded, yanking her hand backwards with all the force she could muster.

A gargled scream echoed through the woods. Flocks of birds flew away, alarmed by the violent outcry.

The acrobat smiled, removing the tool from the dazed man's bloody mouth.

"Tsk. Tsk." Neo muttered, raising the bloody molar to her eye. She shook her head in disapproval. "This is bad, Dave. You haven't been flossing."

The millionaire mumbled incoherently. Blood began to ooze from the swollen side of his mouth.

"Just so you know, I can do that 31 more times." Neo reminded, patting the man on the shoulder. "Your choice."

* * *

The acrobat smirked at the Heiress' question. 'I have my ways.'

"So we know where he'll be." Blake stated flatly. "This isn't exactly a plan, is it?"

"Give me a marker." Neo mumbled, extending her gloved hand. "We need to set up the heist."

Ruby grabbed a sharpie off the table, handing it to the shorter girl. "You were a criminal, right? Have you planned a lot of these?"

"Nah..." Neo admitted, flicking the cap off of the pen. "But I've played a lot of gta."

Team RWBY watched as the acrobat began to write. The sharpie squeaked audibly as she scribbled a title over the map. She stepped back, smiling at her work. The group stared at the bold words for a moment.

 **THE RWBY HEIST**

"It's something, I guess." Blake sighed.

"Step one: even with the invitation, we need someone famous and wealthy to get us inside." Neo pointed a finger towards the Heiress. "Weiss, you're richer than Scrooge McDuck."

"How flashy should I make an entrance?" Weiss asked sarcastically.

"Extremely." Neo nodded, writing down the details. "Ruby: find your dress, you'll be with Weiss."

Ruby grinned, high-fiving the Heiress.

"Alright. Moving on to step two..." Neo leaned back over the desk, brushing a loose strand of hair out of her face. "This is the blueprint of the mansion."

* * *

Hours had passed. They each took seats on their respective beds. The room remained silent for a while, the sound of the rain outside drowning out all else.

"Is this even going to work?" Ruby asked. She knew in an instant that the others were thinking the same. Their eyes drifted to the distracted Heiress. Weiss was tapping away on her Scroll.

Yang's interest finally peaked. "Schnee, what are you looking up?"

"Ruby and I are making a flashy entrance, right?" The Heiress reminded, turning her Scroll to face the others. "Quick question: which of these supercars looks more rich and douchey?"


	43. Tod von Akrobat

_**AN: Sorry about not updating for a while, my dog finally died a couple of days ago. Still kind of bummed out, so I made this one a little funny to compensate. (I'm not sure if Neo breaks the fourth wall here, but she's done it before, so it's fine, I guess.) This is the last chapter before what's sort of the finale of this whole series. Yikes. Anyways, hope it turned out alright. -**_ _ **CakeLegends**_

 **The Ghost of Vale - Chapter 43**

* * *

The stars were out that Friday night.

The scent of rain still lingered in the air. The street was still wet from the recent drizzle. The Heiress led Neo and an anxious Team RWBY down the city sidewalks.

"How much further is your garage?" The Faunus asked, her calm voice echoing through the night.

The Heiress remained silent. The others paused, watching as she made a beeline for a nearby alley. Ruby shrugged, motioning for the team to continue following her partner.

The alley was dark and damp: the average person wouldn't have batted an eyelash at it. The group proceeded forward, stopping in front of the shutter door against one of the building's walls. A worn SDC logo was plastered across its front.

"This is it." The Heiress announced, releasing a nervous exhale. "We get set up in here, then we go to that party."

"About that flashy entrance…" Yang began, her brow raising with intrigue. "What car did you decide to get?"

Weiss smirked. She slipped a pair of keys from her pocket, pressing a button.

The shutter groaned. The electrical hum of the opening garage echoed through the cold night air. The shutter steadily lifted away, unveiling the gleaming vehicle that sat in its crisp, pristine interior.

"Bugatti Chiron." Yang nodded, her eyes gleaming in approval. "I didn't even know that was out yet."

"It was expensive." Weiss admitted with a sigh. "My dad's going to skin me alive. I don't even know how I'll make the money back."

"You could start mentioning brand-name products to make some advertising money." Neo suggested, casually pulling a can of _Pepsi_ out of her _Reebok_ duffle bag. "That's what I would do."

"I'd never sell out." Weiss stated, putting her keys back in her pocket. "And knock it off. That gets old pretty fast."

'Fine.' The acrobat rolled her eyes, slipping the soda can back into her duffel bag.

For a moment, they stood still, staring at the garage's shutter.

"Alright." Ruby declared, rubbing her hands together. "Time to setup."

The group stepped into the spacious garage. The shutter hummed as it closed behind them.

Ruby's eyes scanned the impressive garage. Various tools and knickknacks furnished the area, giving it a certain lived-in feel. She smirked at the wall clock. She felt comfortable here.

"We have 15 minutes to get setup." Neo informed, tossing her bag on the countertop and kicking off her shoes. Ruby yelped in shock as the acrobat unbuckled her belt, dropping her pants to her ankles. She unzipped her duffle bag, pulling out the various articles of clothing.

"Ruby and Weiss, you better get changed quickly." The acrobat mumbled, tossing two outfits to the duo's open arms.

The caped girl watched on nervously as Blake and Yang grabbed their outfits.

"You mean, right here?" Ruby blushed, her eyes darting around for a changing room. "In front of all of you?"

"We're not exactly strangers, Rose." Weiss reminded, beginning to undress.

'And I've already seen everything.' Neo glanced over her shoulder, throwing a smirk at the caped girl. 'You have a cute birthmark, by the way.'

The blushing Rose followed her partner's lead, changing into her dress as quickly as possible.

* * *

Several minutes passed. Team RWBY brushed off their dresses. Neo adjusted the bowtie of her suit. The group stood in a small circle, glancing towards one another. Deadly silence filled the air. The sound of the ticking wall clock echoed through the garage.

"This is it." Weiss realized, releasing a nervous exhale. "Even if this goes down perfectly, we have to deal with the aftermath. Everything will be different after tonight."

"That's _if_ we all make it back." Blake reminded, swallowing her building nerves. "We could still find another way out of this. If anyone wants to turn back now: speak up."

Another moment passed. The silence remained. Only the ticking clock could be heard.

"Well then." Yang cracked her knuckles in anticipation. "This might be the dumbest thing we've ever done. If I don't make it out of this, I just want to say: I had a blast."

Ruby stuck her hand out in the middle of the group. She glanced around to the surrounding girls. "All in?"

Weiss placed her hand over her partner's. Yang and Blake placed their own just as quickly. RWBY glanced towards the one remaining member.

"C'mon." Weiss rolled her eyes, nudging the short girl's shoulder. "You're a part of Team RWBY now."

"No thanks." The acrobat crossed her arms. "At the end of the day, I'm with Team Neo."

An awkward few seconds passed by. The acrobat faltered under the Heiress' unamused expression.

'Fuck it.' Neo rolled her eyes, placing her hand on top.

 **"** **One, two, three: Banzai!"**

The group broke, making their way towards the car. Weiss and Ruby took their seats in the luxury interior. The Heiress turned the ignition, grinning as the engine roared to life.

"Wait!" The Blonde interrupted, tapping on the passenger-side window. She fished her aviator's out of her pocket, handing them to her sister. "Take these."

The caped girl slipped the glasses on as the other's walked behind the car. The garage door hummed as it began to open.

"Weiss, do you even have a license?" Ruby asked, putting on her seatbelt with an audible click.

"You don't need a license to drive a sandwich."

Ruby's brow rose in confusion behind her shades. "...What?"

"It's from..." The Heiress' sentence trailed off as she leaned back in her seat. "Never mind. It's time to see what this thing can do."

With a grin, Weiss pressed her foot against the pedal.

 **End of ACT V - The Setup**


	44. Act VI - The RWBY Heist

_**AN: I'm splitting the party into parts, and here's the first one. Hope it's alright so far, though there's probably some errors since I wrote it pretty fast. In response to a recent review, I would like to do a 'Dr. Xiao Long' chapter with Neo at the aftermath of all this, among some other fun things to close out the story :) -**_ _ **CakeLegends**_

 **The Ghost of Vale - Chapter 44**

* * *

The car pulled up to the mansion's property. A crowd had already begun to form.

Just from this sampling, Weiss knew it was filled with Aristocrats. She knew what that meant. Suits and dresses. Classical music. Wine and champagne that was expensive as possible.

Weiss' fingers tapped nervously against the steering-wheel. She glanced over to her partner. "It's time to out-asshole rich assholes."

"Looks like you're going to have to channel the old Weiss." Ruby grinned, taking off her shades.

The Heiress sighed, pushing her chin to crack her neck in anticipation. "It's Showtime."

The car doors opened. The Valet's eyes widened as he recognized the driving figure.

Confused murmurs erupted through the crowd. The sound was a mix of fascination and jealousy.

"You guys are acting like you've never seen one before." Weiss laughed, pointing a thumb casually to the supercar behind her. Her eyes widened in over-dramatic realization. "Oh wait, you probably haven't."

Weiss threw her arm around Ruby's shoulder, leading her forward.

"Here, kid." Weiss called towards the valet, tossing him the keys. He reached out to catch them, his shaking hands catching the object as it gleamed in the moonlight. "And don't put it near the others."

A man stepped forward from the crowd.

"Ms. Schnee." The man acknowledged, extending his hand. " _Obviously_ you remember me. I worked with your father on occasion."

Weiss frowned at the man's demeanor.

"I didn't know they let millionaires to this." Weiss stated, shaking her head in disgust. "I guess they'll let _anyone_ in these days."

Whispers and laughs erupted through the crowd. The man's face reddened as he awkwardly shuffled back to his place.

Weiss walked towards the garden path to the front door. The crowd separated, making way for the couple.

"That was easy." Ruby mumbled as they walked up the garden path. They made their way up the steps and through the opened double doors.

Ruby had to actively remind herself to keep her jaw from dropping. The mansions large rooms and elaborate designs made it a modern-day work of art.

The main hall was littered with hundreds of the wealthiest people she had ever seen. Classical music rang from somewhere in the sprawling manor.

"You better socialize. It'll help us blend in." Weiss suggested, pointing towards a woman sitting on the living room couches, conversing with a group. "I've met that woman over there. Her name's Elaine, I think. She's...alright, considering the circumstances."

Weiss took her partner by the hand, leading her through the crowd and into the living room.

"Elaine?" Weiss questioned, stepping towards the group. The group recognized her immediately, inviting her closer.

"Weiss, darling! I was unaware you'd be attending." The older woman called out, rising from her seat and hugging the Heiress. She broke the hug, turning towards the caped-girl. "And who is this?"

"This is my partner, Ruby Rose." The Heiress announced, waving an introductory hand towards the girl at her side. "Ruby, I'm going to have a look around. You'll be alright by yourself, right?"

The caped girl's silver eyes widened. "Wait, what-"

"Great. Watch your Scroll: I'll call if I need anything." Weiss interrupted, kissing her partner on the cheek. She waved goodbye to Elaine and began to walk back to the main hall.

"Wait!" Ruby called out after the Heiress. She lowered her voice to a whisper. "What do I say?"

Weiss shrugged as she walked away backwards. "You're funny. You'll think of something."

Ruby watched in horror has the only person she knew walked out of the living room, disappearing back into the crowd. The caped girl turned around. Several dozen confused eyes met her own.

She swallowed her building nerves. They were still just people, right? She liked to make friends. How different could this really be?

"Hi, nice to meet you!" The caped girl chimed, extending her hand to the older woman.

Elaine's brow rose at the sudden motion. The group's faces were confused and unimpressed. Ruby dropped her hand to her side, mentally berating herself.

* * *

The Valet released a nervous sigh as he pulled the parking brake: the car was fine.

He pulled the key out of the ignition and stepped out, closing the door carefully. He wouldn't take a gig like this again, he decided. Parking cars worth three houses was not worth the pressure.

The Valet walked out of the parking lot, leaving it in silence. For a moment, the lot was peaceful. Everything was quiet.

The trunk opened of the Chiron opened. Blake and Yang climbed out, taking large gulps of air as they panted for oxygen. The cold night wind was a refreshing change from the stuffiness of the trunk.

"Okay. That was awful." Yang managed as she caught her breath. "I almost passed out."

'Really?' Neo smirked, climbing out last. 'That was _easily_ the most comfortable trunk I've been in this year so far.'

"At least Step 1 went off without a hitch." Blake mumbled, looking to the nearby mansion.

"Let's move on to Step 2." Neo declared. "You guys sneak into the party in the garden out back. There should be just as many people out there."

"Alright." Blake agreed with a nod. "We'll tell you if we spot Cinder or anyone else involved."

Neo watched as the two girls walked away towards the mansion's garden.

'And now I need to find my way inside.' The acrobat mumbled. She frowned at the side of the building. '...I thought there were doors out here.'

* * *

 **1 hour into the party...**

"So then I said: well, it didn't taste like a cucumber!"

Ruby leaned into her seat on the couch, grinning in satisfaction as the group around her burst into laughter once again.

"Ms. Rose, you are hysterical!" An older woman commented through her giggles.

A waiter entered the living room, holding a platter with a few lines of powdered sugar on top. "Ruby, would you care for some?"

The caped girl sat her Scroll on the couch cushion. She swiped her finger over the substance, licking the powder off of her finger. The bitter taste lingered on her tongue. "What is this, some type of sugar?"

The group burst into laughter. Ruby smiled, obliviously. She spooned up more with her finger, eating it half-consciously as she began another story.

* * *

 **2 hours into the party...**

"Schnee!" Ruby waved energetically to her passing partner. "Get over here!"

The Heiress pointed a thumb across the room. "Ruby, I have to keep an eye out. He could show up at any-"

"Weiss, you have to try some of this white stuff! It's fantastic!" The caped girl grinned, scooping more up with her finger. "Now, it may seem bitter at first-"

"Ruby, you're eating cocaine." Weiss informed, grabbing the caped girl by the shoulders.

There was a pregnant pause.

"What?!" The caped girl's silver eyes widened in horror. She quickly wiped her finger off on the platter. "What's going to happen? Eating it isn't as bad, right?"

"I don't know." Weiss shrugged. "I don't do cocaine."

The caped girl grabbed the sides of her head in panic. Her heart began to race. "Oh no, oh no…"

"It's fine. People do it all the time." The Heiress kissed her girlfriend, walking back to the other end of the party. "Just try to stay calm, panicking will make it worse."

Ruby shuffled back to her group, her stomach turning with every step. Her fingers toyed nervously with her bullet-shaped necklace.

"You look quite shaken." The older woman commented.

Ruby sighed, nodding in agreement. "I'm not going to lie: I'm freaking out a little."

"Don't worry, darling. Take these." Elaine reassured, handing two pills to the caped girl.

"Thanks, Elaine." Ruby breathed, downing the pills with a quick motion. She grit her teeth as the pills passed down her dry throat. "What were those? Cough drops?"

"Cough drops?" The older woman chuckled with amusement. "Rose, you are _hilarious._ "

Ruby's heart skipped a beat at the cryptic words. Her eyes darted around for an escape route. "Do you know where the restroom is?"

* * *

 **2 hours and 20 minutes into the party...**

Ruby made her way down the darkness of the upstairs hallway. She grew ever worrisome with every door she passed.

"Which door was it?" Ruby mumbled quietly to herself.

The caped girl crossed her fingers, opening the door. White porcelain and tiles greeted her on arrival. Ruby was relieved: It was the bathroom.

She quickly locked the door behind her.

The platter was still in her hands. She set it down on the large counter and turned on the sink, splashing water into her face. The cold water relaxed her almost instantly. She turned off the sink-

There was a tapping sound.

Ruby turned to the window, her eyes narrowing with suspicion. She took a cautious walk towards the window. She slowly leaned her face in, attempting to see through the darkness of the outside.

A face slammed against the glass. Ruby leaped back in shock.

A moment passed. She recognized the face. The caped girl rolled her eyes. The caped girl clicked the lock, opening the window for the snickering acrobat.

Neo climbed through the window.

"What are you doing here?" Ruby whispered sharply. "I thought you were coming in on the ground floor."

"Sometimes you need to think outside the box." Neo summed, adjusting her bow tie. She noticed the platter on the counter. "Oh, sweet. You brought coke."

"You can't just change the plan like this!" Ruby whispered. "What if Weiss is dealing with that crime lord guy right now?"

Neo pointed a finger in the caped girl's chest. "That wouldn't be my fault. She's supposed to call you."

Ruby's hands checked her person. Her eyes widened in realization. "Where's my Scroll?"

* * *

The Heiress walked into the nearer quiet room. She pulled out her Scroll, her hands practically trembling. The phone rang six times.

Voicemail.

Weiss fingers quickly redialed the contact. She held her Scroll back up to her ear. "C'mon, Rose…"

Across the mansion, on the living room couch, a Scroll was vibrating.

A figure was approaching. The Heiress cussed. Weiss turned around, hiding her Scroll behind her back. Her brow furrowed. It was him. Of course it was him.

The crime lord looked Weiss up and down. His starved eyes locked with the Heiress' own.

"Hello, Ms. Schnee." Asher smiled. "I was unaware the Ghost of Vale was attending tonight."


	45. Endgame

_**AN: I'm sorry for the hiatus so close to the end, I wasn't expecting it. I want to say thanks for reading this story. I'm just the writer, and it wouldn't have been the same without you guys and your input. Speaking of which, some of you guys have given me some fun ideas to mess around with in the last few 'Aftermath' chapters, so look out for that. I hope this one's alright, (as always, there's probably a ton of typos I still have to find.) We're almost done :) -**_ _ **CakeLegends**_

 **The Ghost of Vale - Chapter 45**

* * *

In the darkness of the quiet room, Weiss stared into the eyes of her enemy. She suddenly felt trapped. Her nervous heartbeat echoed through her bones. For the moment, they were completely alone.

Weiss' jaw tightened. Her blue eyes narrowed to a harsh sneer. "I could take you down right now."

"That wouldn't be wise." Asher commented, shaking his head in disapproval. The crime lord reached into his pocket, pulling out a device. He smirked, shaking the object mockingly. "Are you looking for this?"

The objected glistened as it refracted the light. Weiss' eyes widened as she recognized the object: Ruby's Scroll.

"How did you get that?" Weiss muttered. A hot flash of rage surged through her system. Her fingers coiled into fists at her sides. "Where is she? What did you do with her?"

"I suggest you be cooperative from this point." Asher instructed, placing the Scroll back into his pocket. "For her sake."

A cold scowl spread across the Heiress' face. She stared into his cryptic gaze. Was he lying? How else would he have her Scroll? A few quiet seconds passed. She released a frustrated sigh. "What the hell do you want?"

"Come along, Ms. Schnee." The crime lord instructed, waving for the Heiress to follow. "We both have appearances to upkeep."

* * *

 **2 hours and 30 minutes into the party...**

 **Click.**

Neo sat on the marble counter, her gloved fingers loading the bullets into her handguns' clip. The click of each entering bullet echoed through the silent bathroom. Her multicolored eyes glanced from right to left, keeping up with Ruby's nervous pacing.

 **Click.**

"I screwed up the plan..." The caped girl murmured worriedly. "What if Weiss is still down there? What if she's in trouble?"

 **Click.**

"This is my fault." Ruby muttered, her pacing never losing speed. "Why did I let us go through with this?"

 **Click.**

"Say something!" Ruby begged, finally coming to a stop in front of the acrobat. She pointed an angry finger at the seated girl. "Don't just sit there loading bullets!"

Neo's hands froze to a stop. She locked eyes with the caped girl. A few moments of silence went by. Neo frowned and shrugged, unamused. She pushed in the last bullet.

 **Click.**

Ruby's face grew a deep scarlet. Ruby groaned, taking a seat on the closed toilet lid. "My stomach feels numb."

"That's probably the coke." The acrobat mumbled.

"What should we do?" The caped girl asked. "When we go back down, I mean."

"There's a good chance she's already with him." Neo mused, sliding down from the bathroom counter. "Blake and Yang are outside on guard-duty, so it's up to us to do something."

"What do we do?" Ruby asked. "I don't have my weapon..."

"I _could_ just shoot him." The acrobat muttered, sliding the now-filled clip into the handgun. "Just know I only have ten bullets. I don't know if I could take out any guards he might have."

Ruby bit her lip. "We need to think of a new plan."

* * *

 **3 hours into the party...**

The Heiress' spine was tingling in discomfort. Asher had something planned, and she knew it.

The party suddenly felt frightening. There were no patterns. Everything was too chaotic. She could be attacked at any moment.

He led her through the door, stepping out into the parking lot. They walked swiftly through the lot, past the many expensive cars, towards a group of armed men. Asher's armed guards nodded as he arrived. Weiss frowned as a gun was swiftly pointed at her.

"Honestly, I was expecting more." The Heiress acknowledged. She counted fifteen armed guards. "You didn't even bring Cinder."

"You think too highly of yourself." Asher commented. "I don't need her here. You are an ignorant child compared to me. It doesn't take much to outsmart you. I had this planned out from the beginning."

Weiss glared at her enemy. Her brow furrowed with her building rage. "You're insane."

Asher's smirk twitched at the statement.

"You're a billionaire who beats criminals unconscious with her bare hands, all whilst wearing the mask of her rapist." Asher snapped, stepping closer with every word. "And you're calling _me_ insane? _Me?_ "

Weiss scowled at the outburst. The crime lord quickly recomposed himself, rubbing his forehead. Weiss frowned as the crime lord's hand extended. His eyes narrowed in the device behind her back. "Your Scroll. Nice try, by the way."

"I guess you're right: I am easy to outsmart." The Heiress groaned in aggravation. She reluctantly handed it over, her fingers making sure to fumble over a few buttons on its surface.

* * *

Neo flinched as her Scroll buzzed. She sighed in relief at the familiar contact on its screen. She answered the call, bringing it to her ear. "Weiss, what's going on? Is he-"

The acrobat frowned. The line was almost silent. Between the sounds of shuffling, distant voices could be heard. Neo paused, focusing her hearing.

 _"_ _You're taking me away through the parking lot, and you have fifteen guards?" The Heiress' voice asked. "This plan is ridiculous. You don't even have any threats to make."_

 _"_ _You'll watch Ruby Rose get a bullet through her skull." The crime lord assured. "And if you're nice, that's the only thing I'll make you watch."_

 _"_ _Ruby won't go down without a fight."_

 _"_ _And yet, she is useless without her weapon."_

A few incoherent murmurs lingered until the line went dead. Neo hung up her Scroll. She glanced to the seated caped girl.

"Was it good news?" Ruby guessed, her expression hopeful.

"They have her in the parking lot." The acrobat explained. "They think you're useless without Crescent Rose, and they want to kill you in front of Weiss."

A moment of silence passed.

"That's good." Ruby's eyes widened as a glowing lightbulb of an idea popped up in her head. "I have a plan."

Neo frowned. "How the hell is that good?"

"This is perfect." The caped girl began, her eyes growing wild with anticipation. "If they want me, they can have me. Here's the new plan."

* * *

 **3 hours and 20 minutes into the party...**

The Heiress released a sigh into the brisk night air. Her knees were digging into the rough concrete. Her hands were bound behind her back. The circle of armed guards stood around her.

Asher leaned in as a guard whispered into his ear. He turned around, smiling at the Heiress. "It seems our guest of honor has arrived."

The building's door opened. Weiss cussed as Ruby stepped through the opened door, an armed guard digging the barrel of a gun into her back.

"We found her, sir." The guard confirmed as they approached. He stood the suited caped-girl next to the Heiress and pushed on her shoulder, forcing her to her knees. "You were right: she's useless without her weapon."

Another guard stepped forward, pulling out a pair of binds. "I'll tie her hands-"

"No need." The crime lord informed, reaching into his suit pocket. He pulled out a silenced pistol, aiming it at the frightened caped girl. "I _was_ going to wait until we left the property, but I've changed my mind. I'll put a bullet in her head right here."

"This was my fault." Weiss stated, releasing a shaky sigh. "I'm so sorry Ruby-"

"Don't worry about it." The caped girl chimed, winking at her partner. "It'll all be over soon."

Weiss' head tilted in confusion. Something was slightly off about this. Wasn't Ruby in a dress? The Heiress looked down to the caped girl's hands.

Her ring fingers were missing.

In a blinding flash of speed, Neo rose to her feet and pushed the gun to the side, using her momentum to sucker-punch the crime lord in the stomach. The gun went off, putting a bullet through the skull of an armed guard. She brought her elbow swiftly to Asher's temple, knocking him unconscious.

Weiss watched as the acrobat darted away, sliding over the hood of the nearest car and ducking behind it as a hail of bullets rang out overhead, shattering the vehicle's windows.

"You don't have a chance!" A guard shouted angrily at the girl behind the car. "There's fourteen of us."

"I only have ten bullets." Neo shouted back. "Some of you might have to share."

Silence followed. Weiss looked on as the fourteen guards approached the car cautious steps. The closest guard held his breath as he walked around the side of the car. His eyes widened in rage when he came around the corner: she was gone.

"Spread out and find her!" The guard barked, motioning for the others to move.

Weiss looked around the various cars in the parking lot. Her knees were going numb against the rough concrete. Her wrists were chaffing from the binds.

Out of the corner of her eye, Weiss saw a red blur rushed towards her. Ruby began to undo her binds. The Heiress smirked as her hands were released, hugging the caped girl close.

"We got your call." Ruby whispered, returning the embrace with equal enthusiasm. "Yang and Blake are coming, too."

"Neo's still out there." Weiss reminded, pointing a finger to the occupied guards, currently searching in-between the parking lot's many cars.

"We've been doing this sneaky hero-thing for months." Ruby reminded, extending her hand to help her partner up. "Let's give her some help."

Weiss grinned, taking her partner's hand.

* * *

 **3 hours and 40 minutes into the party...**

Asher groaned as he regained consciousness. His blurry vision began to clear.

His five enemies were staring at him with disdain. A strong Blonde was placing him in the trunk of the car.

"You can't do this to me!" The crime lord barked. The rage in his eyes was practically burning. "I will have you put down like dogs! I am-"

Yang's fist collided against Asher's skull with a loud crack. His head slackened as he was returned to unconsciousness.

* * *

 **3:00 AM**

"Wake up."

The crime lord groaned as his eyes parted, slowly adjusting to the beams of moonlight that streamed through the tree branches above. Through his broken nose, he smelt the sharp scent of pine needles. The taste of his own blood lingered in his mouth. Something moved to the forefront of his vision. He's eyes focused on the figures blocking the light.

His back was against a tree in the middle of a forest. Five girls loomed over him, smirks of victory residing on their faces. A pre-dug grave was at his side. Several rusty old shovel was stuck in the dirt.

Asher watched as The Heiress stepped forward.

"You've been giving us hell from the beginning." Weiss began, crouching down to the crime lord's level. "You've always had a plan for everything. But you didn't calculate for one outlier: Team RWBY."

The Heiress flinched as a glob of bloody spit hit her in the face. She wiped it off roughly with the back of her hand.

"You won't kill me." Asher laughed through his bloodied mouth. "You're weak. You don't have it in you."

Asher stared into her sharp blue eyes. He waited for her to lash out. To show the monster he had come to admire. A few seconds passed by. His brow rose in confusion. Something else happened, something that he wasn't expecting: The Heiress smiled.

"You know what? You're right." Weiss nodded in agreement. "And I'm okay with that. I'm done taking lives."

The Heiress rose to her feet, stepping away from the bleeding man. She waved the acrobat forward. "Neo, will you do the honors?"

"I'd need another weapon." Neo admitted, pulling the empty clip out of her pistol. "I only had ten bullets."

"Were they 9 mil?" The caped girl mused, taking a brief gander at the pistol. Ruby tore the bullet from her necklace, handing it to the acrobat. "Here's number eleven."

The acrobat's eyes darted over to Weiss. The Heiress nodded in approval. Neo smirked, her gloved hands taking hold of the gold bullet. She slipped it into the clip and pulled back the slide of the pistol.

Neo stepped towards the bleeding man, raising the pistol at his head.

"Not her." Asher yelled, his burning glare aimed at the smiling Heiress. "You did this. It needs to be you."

Weiss shook her head. Her arms crossed in victory.

Asher's vision refocused on the armed threat in front of him. A scheming glint appeared in the crime lord's eye. "You're a mercenary. If you kill me, you'll never get your money back."

Neo's finger hesitated.

"I have your attention, then?" Asher guessed, leaning forward. "Ms. Neopolitan, whatever they're paying you, I can-"

 **The gunshot echoed through the night. With a loud bang and the flash of a muzzle, their problems were solved.**

The body slumped over. Neo placed her foot on his collapsing torso, guiding it to the grave. For a few moments, she stared at the corpse with a satisfied smile. She picked up the shovel-

"Wait!" Weiss interrupted, shoveling through the contents of the duffle bag at her feet. She pulled out the object that the Ghost called its face, holding it up to the moonlight.

For the last time, Weiss stared into the eyes of her mask. From the very start, she had fought a battle with the darkest parts of her mind.

"I win." Weiss mumbled, a grin spreading across her face. She tossed the mask into the grave without a second thought. A feeling of peace resided in her heart. The monster was gone.

A sharp sound echoed as the shovel began to break the dirt.

* * *

An few hours passed. The team had made expert work of disposing of the evidence. They were walking the trail out of the forest, the gravel crunching underneath their feet. A beautiful blend of pink and orange filled the sky as the sun began to rise.

They finally made their way out of the deep woods and towards the hiking trail. They came to a stop, staring at the magnificently vibrant sky.

It was over.

Neo sighed, pulling out her box of cigarettes. She stared at packaging for a few seconds. RWBY watched on in silence as she tossed them in the nearby trashcan.

"So..." Ruby began, turning to face the others. "What happens now?"

"We keep a low profile and get on with our lives." Neo instructed.

Yang's brow rose. "As friends?"

Neo rolled her eyes. "Do I have a choice?"

The team collectively shook their heads.

"Fine." The acrobat agreed as the five turned back to face the sky. "As flawed, awful, totally uncomfortable, and poorly-matched friends."

Weiss smiled at the sunrise. She glanced to the caped girl at her side, locking eyes with her partner. Even now, one look made her heart flutter.

"Sounds good to me."


	46. Final Act - Aftermath

_**AN:Here's the first Aftermath chapter, hope it turned out okay. I'm going to try and cover most of the suggestions I've gotten before I finish this story. The following was suggested by**_ ** _Boliechr and Minesniper._** _ **-**_ _ **CakeLegends**_

 **The Ghost of Vale - Chapter 46**

* * *

The soothing sound of singing birds roused the Heiress from her slumber. Weiss' eyes parted. Morning sunlight streamed through the dorms large window. The scent of flowers coated the spring breeze.

For a few moments, the Heiress laid still, collecting her thoughts. This week would be different.

There was no longer a looming threat. She didn't have to watch her back. She could finally sleep without worry. A weight was finally lifted from her shoulders.

The Heiress frowned. It felt strange.

 _"_ _I guess everything's back to normal."_ The Heiress thought to herself.

She could finally return to a concept she was always comfortable with: a day-plan. She glanced down to the slumbering Rose at her side. _"Good place to start."_

Task 1: Wake up Ruby Rose

"Psst." The Heiress whispered, gently shaking her partner's shoulder. "Good morning, Rose."

The caped girl shifted in her slumber.

"Ruby?" Weiss frowned, her voice no longer a whisper. "I know you breathing. Wake up, dolt."

The sleeping Ruby remained unfazed.

Weiss rolled her eyes, flicking her partner's nose. The caped girl shot awake, rubbing the sleep from her eyes with dazed mumbles.

Task 1: Complete

"What's happening?" Ruby asked, looking around the room. "Are we under attack?"

"We have to get dressed." Weiss informed, pointing to the clock. "We've got class."

"Right." Ruby nodded, releasing a small puppy-yawn. Weiss watched as her partner crawled out of the bed, making her way towards the bathroom.

Ruby came to a stop, turning to face her partner.

"Do you feel a little…lost?" the caped girl asked. "I mean, what happens now?"

The Heiress shrugged, equally confused. "I guess we just have a regular day."

"Huh." Ruby mumbled, turning to enter the bathroom. "It's been a while."

Minute after minute passed. The room slowly became more active as the others woke. Ruby, Weiss, and Blake changed into their uniforms.

"Yang, are you coming?" Weiss asked, halfway out the door.

"I'm going to sit today out, guys." Yang informed, laying back in her bed and dismissing their building questions with a wave of her hand. "Say hello to JNPR for me."

Weiss left the room, Ruby following at her heels. Blake grabbed her backpack off the floor, taking a final glance around the room. The acrobat sat in the window sill, staring out into the empty courtyard.

"You stopped smoking again?" Blake approach the acrobat with a smile. "Good for you."

Neo shook her head. 'I'll probably start up again in a month.'

"At least you're putting in the effort." Blake placing her hand on the girl's shoulder. She kissed her cheek.

The door closed shut. The two remaining occupants locked eyes. A few moments of tense silence passed.

In a flash, the acrobat pounced on the Blonde, her eyes glazed over with pent-up arousal.

"Whoa!" Yang exclaimed, stopping the shorter girl by her shoulders. "Slow down, cowgirl!"

"What?" The acrobat frowned, climbing off of her lover.

"It's just that…" Yang began, rising from the bed with a grin. "You probably shouldn't sleep with your therapist."

"But you're not my-"

"Shhh…" Yang made a circle with her finger, instructing the shorter girl to spin. Neo rolled her eyes, turning around a full 360 degrees.

Neo's eyes widened in bewilderment. Dr. Xiao Long stood before her, adjust her yellow tie. Her purple eyes grinning behind a pair of half-moon glasses.

"How the hell?" Neo mumbled, turning back around with no result. "How did you change that fast? I thought only I could-"

"Dr. Xiao Long isn't governed by logic." Yang informed, pushing up her half-moon glasses.

Neo scoffed, crossing her arms with building amusement. "You're going to try to psychoanalysis me?"

"Yep." The Doctor nodded, rubbing her hands together. "I have to turn this place into an office."

"That'll take forever."

"Not really." The Doctor reassured. "I just have to wait for a scene transition."

Neo's brow furrowed in confusion. "Yang, what the hell are you talking about?"

* * *

Task 2: Get to Class on time

Weiss walked through the halls, matching the quick stride of her teammates. With nothing on their minds, the walk felt as though it was taking longer than usual. Her eyes caught a glimpse of a clock. "We're really running late, guys."

"Wait, which class is it today?" Ruby asked, looking at the scribbled mess of her class schedule. "I feel like I've slept through the last month of this…"

"Professor Port in the lecture hall." Blake informed, pointing to the specific room as they approached.

They made their way through the final hallway. The bell rang just as they entered. Weiss released a sigh of relief, motioning to the empty row of seats in the back most row of the lecture hall.

Task 2: Complete

* * *

Neo reluctantly took a seat on the couch.

"Ms. Neopolitan." The Doctor greeted with a smile. "May I call you Neo?"

The acrobat scowled.

"I'd like to start with your childhood."

"Parents died. Moved in with Uncle. Don't like to talk about what he did." Neo rattled off. "Next question."

The Doctor frowned at the evaded question.

"Let's move to something lightweight." The Doctor suggested, clicking her pen and crossing her legs. "Just to get the gears turning."

"Like what?"

"Well, for starters…" Yang's eyes twinkled behind her glasses. "Let's talk about your recent increase in arousal."

The acrobat's face flushed.

"Don't be embarrassed: that's perfectly natural." Yang informed, scribbling on her notepad. "Near-death situations have been known to cause a rapid boost in sex drive."

* * *

Task 3: Sit through Port's Class

The caped girl squinted across the lecture hall. Down in the front, Professor Port droned on about his golden days.

From this distance, attending class seemed almost pointless. Blake had given up on listening, and had begun reading a book. The caped girl felt her vision blur in boredom-

Ruby's eyes shot open in surprise.

Her partner's hand up her thigh. She glanced over to the Heiress in confusion. Weiss' eyes were glazed over with lust.

Ruby's eyes darted nervously around the lecture hall. Her heart began to race with excitement. Weiss' hand slipped in her waistband, disappearing underneath her skirt.

 **Don't know much about history,**

 **Don't know much biology...**

After a few moments, the Heiress found the perfect motion. Ruby squirmed, biting her lip to keep herself silent.

Weiss' fingers grew slick as Ruby's face grew scarlet. The caped girl's hips began to buck against the Heiress' hand. Weiss kept her eyes forward, hoping to void drawing attention.

"Weiss, please…" Ruby began to beg, her voice a breathless pant. Weiss whispered the command into her ear, un-filtering her accent. The caped girl felt shivers of need run down her spine. Ruby's hand shot up almost instantly. "Professor, can I be excused?"

* * *

 **Don't know much about a science book,**

 **Don't know much about the French I took...**

Weiss pinned Ruby against the closet's floor, bringing their lips together. Ruby grinned against her partner's lips, wrapping her legs around the Heiress' waist.

The Heiress felt Ruby moan as their hips began to grind together. A familiar tension quickly began to build. Weiss broke the kiss, locking eyes with her partner as she felt her climax approach.

Weiss groaned as her body shuddered with waves of pleasure. Stars danced at the edges of her vision. She collapsed against her partner, catching her breath.

"Wow." The caped girl whispered, almost giggling. "Did you already-"

Weiss pressed her lips against her partner's, barely silencing the caped girl's building laughter.

 **But I do know that I love you.**

 **And I know that if you love me, too,**

 **What a wonderful world this would be.**

* * *

"This isn't going to work." Neo grumbled, adjusting her seat on the therapy couch.

"We'll be see." Yang acknowledged, waving her hand. "Just lie down and be cooperative."

With an exaggerated sigh, the acrobat laid down on the couch, staring up at the ceiling. She laced her fingers, letting her hands rest atop her chest.

"This isn't going to be fun, Yang." The acrobat stated flatly. "You might learn something you don't want to know."

The Doctor ignored the statement. "How are you doing this morning, Neo?"

"Fine." The shorter girl answered. "What are we going to do?"

"What do _you_ think I'm going to do during this session?" Yang questioned.

"You're going to ask me a bunch of boring questions." Neo guessed.

"Let's do this in a fun way, then." The Doctor began, shifting to a more comfortable position in her chair. "Forget about your semblance for the moment: If Kirby were to swallow you, what powers would he get?"

"Crippling depression."

A beat of silence passed. Yang awkwardly scribbled on her notepad.

"Is it constant?" The Doctor asked. "You seem fine some days."

Neo released an agitated sigh. "I guess some days are better than others. But when I look back at the whole thing, sometimes I feel like…"

Neo blew a strand of hair from her face. The Doctor waited for her patient to finish.

The acrobat shrugged. "Like there's no point to it all."

Yang went silent as she thought about the acrobat's words. The Doctor cleared her throat.

"Do something."

Neo paused at the simple advice. "Holy shit, you may the worst therapist ever-"

"I'm serious. Give yourself goals that you want to do." The Doctor suggested, leaning back in her chair. "Start drawing. Write a book. Go for a run. Get into a series."

Neo rolled her eyes. "I'm not paying for this shit, am I?"

The Doctor shook her head, scribbling her pen against her notepad. "Hobbies and obsessions are healthy, Neo. They give you things to look forward to. Even the little ones."

* * *

The Heiress stepped out of the closet, refastening the buttons on her uniform. She checked the time on her Scroll: 10:55am. "If we hurry, we might make it back on time."

"We should probably get changed first." Ruby suggested. "We smell all...musky."

The Heiress sighed, turning to walk towards the dorm. "You're probably right."

Task 3: Failed

"So much for a regular day." Ruby mumbled with a smirk.

Weiss frowned as they turned the corner to the dorm.

A few arm chairs and potted plants resided outside the door. Several students sat around, reading magazines in the makeshift waiting room.

The Heiress rolled her eyes, approaching the door. "Goddamn it, Yang."

* * *

"What if I don't feel any better after this?"

"It doesn't go away immediately, but hang in there." Yang reassured, returning a warm smile. "If you keep it up, it gets a little easier every day."

Neo returned the smile. She rose from her seat, walking towards the Doctor. "You know what, Yang? I was skeptical at first, but I think you actually-"

Neo caught a glimpse of the Blonde's notepad. She quickly swiped it from the Blonde.

"What the fuck!" Neo shouted, pointing at the notepad angrily. "These aren't notes! You're just drawing dicks!"

"It helps me relax." Yang stated, crossing her arms defensively. "It doesn't matter what I drew. I said some things you should listen to."

"Whatever." Neo muttered, tossing the notepad in the Doctor's lap. "I'm going to take a shower."

The acrobat stepped into the bathroom. Yang heard the sound of rushing water as the shower turn on.

The dorm door opened. The duo stepped through, rolling their eyes at the sight of the Doctor.

"Is Neo in the shower?" Weiss guessed.

The Doctor nodded.

"Are you're doing the whole doctor thing, again?"

"Yep." Yang grinned. "Which means I can see one of you love-birds while you two wait to use the shower."

"I'm doing great for once." Weiss declined, tossing her backpack on the floor. "I think it's your turn, Ruby."

"Please take a seat, Ms. Rose." The Doctor recommended, waving towards the couch.

Ruby cautiously took a seat. Her leg began to bouncing comfortably.

"I'm already pretty sure I have you figured out. Now that you're finally here, I can test my hypothesis." Yang flipped to a new page of her notepad. "How often do you fidget in your seat?"

Yang's eyes trailed to the bouncing leg.

"Never mind. Next question." The Doctor continued. "On a scale of 1 to _The Dog from Up,_ how hard is it for you to pay attention on average?"

"Sorry, what?"

Yang laughed. "Very funny, Ms. Rose."

"No seriously, what was the question." Ruby asked again. "I faded out for a second there."

The room fell to an awkward silence. Yang clicked her pen, scribbling on her notepad.


	47. Kiss from a Rose on a Grave

_**AN: For everyone that's still reading this story, thanks for tuning in, and I'm sorry I haven't uploaded in like a month. I actually have another plotline to finish up, so this story might be a little over the expected 50 chapters. I promise I'm going to update more often to finish this series up. My phone was handy, so I thought I'd write a special chapter for today**_ ** _._** _ **Please tell me what you think, I've probably gotten rusty over the past month. -**_ _ **CakeLegends**_

 **The Ghost of Vale - Chapter 47**

* * *

It was now May. Weiss took a deep breath of the flower-scented air.

A sense of calm had overtaken Vale's forests. The tranquil sound of whistling birds echoed between the lush trees. The leaves glimmered in the light of the afternoon sun.

The Heiress followed her effervescent partner through the woods. Weiss' breathing was shallow. Her heart raced painfully in her chest.

"We're almost there!" Ruby chimed in a bubbly tone, glancing over her shoulder. Her silver eyes widened with concern as she noticed her partner's reddened expression. "Weiss, what's wrong?"

Though the Heiress attempted to speak, no words left her mouth. Her tongue felt as though it was made of cotton.

Ruby frowned, worriedly approaching the flustered Heiress. "Are you okay? Your face is all red."

"Ruby, I'm not sure I'm ready for this…" The Heiress admitted, managing to force the words past her lips. "This means a lot to you. I don't know if I'm qualified-"

The Heiress' eyes widened as the caped girl grabbed her by the collar, bringing their lips together. Weiss felt herself relax slightly. Ruby grinned as the kiss came to an end.

"Weiss, you're my best friend." Ruby reminded, smiling as she brushed a loose strand of hair out of the Heiress' face. "Don't worry so much. You'll do fine, dummy."

The Heiress was effectively silenced. She swallowed the lump in her throat, nodding submissively.

"Now, let's hurry up." Ruby commanded, grabbing her partner by the hand. "We have to get to there before the sun sets!"

With an eager grin, Ruby dragged her partner through the woods. Weiss' feet moved quickly, barely keeping up with the caped girl's excited pace.

They came to a stop in front of a particularly high underbrush.

"Here we are!" Ruby announced, waving an introductory hand at the tall bushes. "It's just past these bushes."

The Heiress stared at the unremarkable shrubbery for a few moments. Her brow rose in confusion. "Rose, are you sure this is the correct-"

The sound of rustling leaves interrupted her thought. Weiss watched as the caped girl clumsily stepped through the bushes, disappearing from sight. The Heiress swallowed her nerves, following her partner through the underbrush. She pushed her way through the shrubbery, emerging on the other side.

Weiss' eyes widened as she stepped into a field. Her mouth parted in surprise. Despite Ruby's stories, the actual sight still left her awestruck.

The gold grass glistened in the light of the low-hanging sun. In the distance, the stone structure sat in solitude at the field's edge, just before a cliff that overlooked the beautiful valley beyond it.

Weiss didn't blink, fearing to miss a single moment. The view was beyond description. It was ethereal.

Ruby smiled at her partner's expression. "Pretty cool, isn't it?"

Weiss managed to return a dumb nod. Ruby laughed, motioning for her partner to follow her.

The two began to walk through the field of lush gold, towards the cliff's edge. The comfortable warmth of the afternoon sun did little to calm Weiss' rattled spirit. Her heart started racing as the stone structure grew ever closer.

They finally came to a stop in front of the grave. The Heiress hid her trembling hands behind her back.

Weiss began to panic. This was too much. She didn't deserve to be here. Weiss wasn't ready for this.

Weiss wasn't ready to meet the other most important woman in Ruby's life.

In the light of the summer sun, the duo stepped forward.

"Hey mom." Ruby began, smiling somberly at the gravestone. "There's someone I'd like you to meet."


	48. The June Update

It was midday in Vale. The Faunus sat in the dorm, reading a novel in comfortable silence. She flipped to the next page in her book, releasing a soft sigh of content. She enjoyed these moments by herself, when everything felt at peace.

CRASH!

The Faunus yelped in shock. She turned towards the window, quickly spotting the source of the noise: A brick laid on the floor, surrounded by the shattered glass of the window pane it just came through. Blake frowned at the thrown object. "What the hell—"

The acrobat crawled through the broken window frame, brushing flakes of broken glass off of her person.

"Neo..." Blake began, her brow furrowing with anger. "Why did you throw a brick through my window?"

"Why haven't you updated your story?" The acrobat began, cracking her knuckles threateningly.

Blake squinted in confusion. "W-What are you talking about?"

"You're an author, right?" Neo reminded, crossing her arms. "And I haven't seen you write a chapter in a month. If a writer doesn't update her story more often, the readers will lose interest."

The Faunus' face reddened. "Well, I've been really busy—"

"But now you have some free time." Neo corrected, pointing an accusing finger at the leisurely Faunus. "It's time to get off your ass and finish the damn story."

There was a few seconds of silence. Neo smirked at her victory. The acrobat began to crawl back through the shattered window frame.

"Wait!" The Faunus shouted at the leaving figure. "Look at all this broken glass! How are we going to fix the window?!"

"I can't help you with that." Neo smirked, rolling her eyes. "Don't worry: this probably isn't cannon."

* * *

 _ **AN: Yeesh, I was gone for a while. I'm sorry about the long break; s**_ _ **ome weird stuff happened, but I'm finally out of the hospital. I thought this short story would be a little better than the standard boring author's note. I have been writing a bit over the past month, so there should be a longer chapter uploaded sometime pretty soon, at least I hope. Stay safe guys. Until next time.**_

 _ **-**_ _ **CakeLegends**_


	49. Summer Love, Part 1

_**AN: Sorry about the delay (again.) Big thanks to all the people patient enough to still tune in to this story and review. I can assure you that the next chapter will be out tomorrow, u**_ _ **nless I get struck by a bus. Or lightning. Or a lightning bus. Anyways, until next time. :)**_ _ **-**_ _ **CakeLegends**_

 **The Ghost of Vale - Chapter 49**

* * *

It was morning on the island of Patch. The sun was rising above, coating the sky with a magnificent blend of orange and pink. Ruby sat cross-legged on her bed watching the sun from her bedroom window. She smiled as the day came to fruition. Everything felt at peace.

Ruby turned on her Scroll, staring longingly at the image on her lock screen: a picture from the last day of Beacon. The last time she and Weiss were together, before the Heiress was called back to Atlas for the summer.

Ruby sighed, her gaze returning to the forests around her home. As much as she loved being back, staying apart from her lover for this long was growing painful. At least the occasional phone call helped.

The caped girl's eyes widened as her Scroll buzzed in her hand. A notification popped up on the screen.

 _Happy Birthday, Rose. Here's your present..._

 _-Sent from Weiss Schnee, 1 Photo(s) Attached_

The caped girl's eyes widened. Ruby tapped the message, grinning as an explicit image began to appear on her Scroll—

"Happy Birthday, Ruby!" Yang and Taiyang cheered, kicking open the caped girl's bedroom door, their arms full of cake and presents.

Ruby flinched at the sudden voice, hastily shoving her Scroll into her pocket with a puff of rose petals. "I-I wasn't doing anything!"

A few beats of awkward silence passed.

"Alright then." Taiyang finally interrupted, shrugging off the oddity. Yang walked towards the caped girl's bed, placing the cake on the nightstand. She pulled the caped girl under her arm and gave her a complimentary birthday-noogie. "Happy Birthday, sis! How does it feel to be 18?"

"I thought I'd be taller by now." Ruby joked, giggling as an eager Zwei darted into the room and leaped into her lap. She glanced at the door, expecting for a third person to make their appearance. "Where's Uncle Qrow?"

"I can't say for certain." Taiyang answered with a small shrug. "He's running a little late, but he promised he'll be here. 'Said he wouldn't miss it for the world."

Ruby sunk slightly.

"Enough talking: let's get to the fun part." The Blonde chimed, attempting to lift her sister's mood. Yang snapped her fingers, causing a small flame to hover over her thumb. She ignited the candle and blew out her thumb-lighter. "Make a wish."

The caped girl pondered her choices for a moment. She closed her eyes, blowing out the candle in one short puff. Yang picked up a knife, haphazardly slicing parts out of the cake.

Ruby watched as they both took a seat on her bed, talking over slices of cake. Several minutes of casual conversation passed by.

"So Yang, you're by Ruby's side all the time." Taiyang began in a joking tone. "Any _secret boyfriends_ I need to worry about?"

Before Yang had the chance to reply, Ruby choked on her own slice of cake, breaking into a fit of harsh coughs.

"Woah, are you alright kiddo?" Taiyang exclaimed, patting the recovering Rose on the back.

"Me? Secret boyfriend?" Ruby scoffing the idea with a reddening face. "Hilarious."

"Look Ruby, you're just a late-bloomer. Someday you'll find someone that makes you happy." Taiyang reassured, giving his daughter a supportive smile. "And as much as I feel bad for saying this: I'm **really** glad you haven't started dating yet."

Ruby's heart began to race. She shoved a forkful of cake in her mouth, attempting to shield the guilty nervousness in her expression.

"It was frightening enough when Yang started dating." Taiyang stated, shuttering at the memory.

"I was a troublemaker." Yang confirmed with a grin, crossing her arms and leaning on the door frame.

"Speaking of troublemakers, I'll give Qrow a call. He must be pretty close, now." Taiyang informed, rising from the bed and making his way towards the door with Zwei in his arms. "Happy birthday, Ruby."

A few beats of silence echoed. Yang quietly closed the bedroom door.

"So, are you going to tell him about Weiss?" Yang asked, turning to face her sister. "Because that was _embarrassing_ to watch.

"I will!" Ruby informed, putting her plate back on the nightstand with shaky hands. "I'm just not ready yet. These things take time. It's not like you've told him about Blake—"

"Yeah, but I flirt with everyone. If I told him, he wouldn't even be surprised." The Blonde mused. "Plus, Blake doesn't come from a family of politically-corrupt billionaires. No offense."

"None taken." Ruby mumbled unenthusiastically. "I just wish she could've stayed in Vale."

"Can't always get what you want." Yang said with a smirk, crossing her arms and leaning on the doorframe. "It's been a long couple of months, hasn't it?"

"Longest of my life." Ruby responded, falling back against her bed with a defeated sigh.

"She still calls you, right?" Yang asked.

Ruby was silent for a moment. She stared up at the ceiling, getting lost in the crisp sea of white paint.

"She used to call once a week. We'd talk until the batteries on our Scrolls died." Ruby remembered with a giggle. Her smile slowly faded to a somber frown. "And then… her schedule started to fill up. She just doesn't have the time for me anymore."

Yang was quiet.

"Waking up alone is a hard thing to do." Ruby sighed. "I wish I'd known that sooner."

The sound of approaching footsteps came from down the hall. The caped girl sat up as the doorknob turned, plastering a fake smile across her face.

"Zwei got into the cake, but I salvaged what I could." Taiyang informed, stepping into the room. "You still have to open your presents—"

There was a rhythmic knock at the door. Taiyang smirked: he only knew one person who knocked that way.

"And here comes Qrow. He may be a drunk, but I told you he wouldn't miss it." Taiyang reassured with a smile. "I'll go let him in."

Taiyang sped down the steps and to the front door, opening it with a confident swing. "Qrow, what the hell took you so long—?"

His sentence cut short as the door opened fully, revealing a young woman. Taiyang's brow rose in suspicion at the unexpected figure.

"Is this the right address?" the woman asked, holding up a piece of paper. "I'm assuming you're Taiyang? It's nice to finally meet you."

"Who are you?" Taiyang asked, his brow arching in suspicion.

"I'm Weiss Schnee." The Heiress announced, sticking a hand out for a friendly handshake. "And I'm dating your daughter."


	50. Summer Love, Part 2

_**AN: Chapter 50! I was going to post this yesterday, but I ended up adding some more to it.**_ _ **Anyways, until next time. :)**_ _ **-**_ _ **CakeLegends**_

 **The Ghost of Vale - Chapter 50**

* * *

 **"** **I'm dating your daughter."**

It was at that moment Taiyang's heart skipped its first beat of the day.

Even after the sentence was finished, the words seemed to echo in the air. For a few moments, the two strangers stared at one another in silence. Taiyang's expression scrunched up in bewilderment. He stared at the Heiress' outstretched hand with disbelief.

Weiss withdrew her attempt at a handshake, pulling a piece of paper out of a pocket on her carry-on bag. "Please tell me this is the right place. This is the _fifth_ house I've visited, and your neighbors are giving me some weird looks—"

"Yes, this is the right place." Taiyang interrupted, quickly finding his manners. He stepped to the side, motioning for the Heiress to enter his home. "You can put your bag on the counter..."

"Thank you." The Heiress said with a smile, stepping into the house. She placed her heavy carry-on bag on the kitchen counter and turned to face Taiyang. The conversation quickly trailed back to silence.

They both stood still, waiting for the other to address the elephant in the room.

"You're dating my daughter." Taiyang repeated.

The Heiress' smile quickly melted into concern. Her face reddened as she realized her obvious mistake. "She's never told you about me."

"Yang's never been upfront about her dating habits. At least not with me." Taiyang admitted. "But she's mature enough to choose who she wants to be intimate with."

Weiss chuckled at the response.

"Yang? I'm not dating Yang." Weiss corrected, shaking her head. "Ruby is here today, correct? I was trying to surprise her on her birthday."

It was at that moment Taiyang's heart skipped its second beat of the day.

"Are you feeling alright, sir?" Weiss asked, her blue eyes widening with concern. "You look a little pale."

"Everything's fine." The Father answered, his voice suddenly very hoarse. Taiyang began to panic. A million thoughts raced through his mind at once. He needed to get back upstairs. He needed to confront his daughter. The Father cleared his throat, "Excuse me, I have to go check the oven."

Weiss frowned, pointing to the part of the kitchen behind her. "But isn't the oven right here—"

Taiyang ignored the Heiress' question, darting down the hall and rushing up the steps as quickly as possible. He barely managed to suppress his panic attack until he was out of earshot.

His youngest daughter was dating a Schnee. He shook his head in refusal. This couldn't be happening. He was supposed to keep Ruby safe. This was a nightmare.

Taiyang's feet guided him to the caped-girl's bedroom. He burst into the room with a blur of speed. Ruby released a scared yelp, flinching at her father's sudden entrance. "Gah, what the heck—"

"Ruby!" Taiyang spat out, his words tumbling out of his mouth faster than he could process them. "Schnee-house-downstairs!"

Ruby's face scrunched up at her father's flustered attempt to form a sentence. "Dad, you're not making any sense—"

"A Schnee. A Schnee is downstairs." Taiyang stated, slowly regaining his ability to speak. "Why is a girl named Weiss asking for you?"

"Is Weiss is here?" Ruby asked, a massive smile forming across her face. It quickly disappeared as she remembered who she was speaking to.

"She says you're dating." The Father added, crossing his arms. "She thought I already knew about it."

Ruby's eyes widened with fear. Her heart began to pound in her chest. "She told you that we're dating?"

Taiyang nodded. "It was the first thing she said to me."

The caped girl bit her lip. She need to speak with Weiss as soon as possible. "Let me speak to her."

"You're staying in this room until further notice." Taiyang commanded, crossing his arms. "Your girlfriend and I are going to have a little chat."

Ruby watched on as her father left the room, locking the door behind him.

"It was the first thing she told him?" The caped-girl groaned, slumping onto her bed in defeat. "Weiss, you jackass."

* * *

The Heiress stood in the kitchen, tapping her fingers against the countertop. Several uneventful minutes had passed since Taiyang made his hasty escape.

Weiss began to survey her surroundings, taking in the house's unique design. She noticed the varied shades of wood. The way shafts of sunlight streamed through the large windows. The Heiress smiled. Even to a stranger, the place felt like a home.

She heard a sound that pulled her back into reality: Taiyang was finally coming down the stairs. She straightened her back just as Ruby's father turned the corner. "Listen, Ms. Schnee—"

"It's nice to finally meet you, sir." Weiss greeted, extending a second attempt at a handshake. "You have a lovely home."

Taiyang's expression grew puzzled. He returned the gesture, finally shaking the young woman's hand. "Thank you, Weiss..."

"What did you want to discuss?" The Heiress asked.

"I just want to have a little talk about Ruby." Taiyang clarified, motioning towards the living room. "I need to understand somethings."

The Heiress nodded, sitting her heavy luggage down on the living room floor and taking a seat on the couch across from him. She crossed her legs, lacing her fingers over her lap.

"Weiss, you seem like a nice girl." Taiyang began, relaxing into his chair as he spoke. "But as you can understand, I'm a little surprised to find my daughter's new girlfriend showing up on the doorstep."

"With all due respect, sir…" Weiss began, shifting in her seat. "I'm not exactly new. We've been dating for a couple of years, now."

Taiyang leaned back in his chair, his expression shifting with intrigue. "You must mean a lot to her."

Weiss nodded in agreement. "She took me to visit Summer's grave on mother's day-"

In an instant, Taiyang's expression became somber. Weiss cut her sentence short, fearing she had struck a nerve.

"They looked alike, you know." The Father commented, releasing a sigh. "Every time I look at Ruby's face, it's like I'm seeing a shadow of someone I'll never be with again."

The Heiress was silent.

"The ones we love the most are the ones we open ourselves to be hurt by the most." Taiyang summarized. "Don't break her heart, Weiss. Keep each other safe."

The Heiress nodded in understanding. "I care about your daughter, as well. I'd be devastated if I didn't get to see that goofball's smile every morning."

Taiyang chuckled at the statement. Weiss smiled. This was going even better than she had hoped.

* * *

Ruby paced the floor of her room in nervous circles, the occasional worried mumble escaping her lips. She looked to her ticking clock, wincing as the hour hand ticked-over to the next digit.

Weiss and Taiyang had been talking for over an hour now.

"I shouldn't have let her do this by herself." Ruby groaned, slamming her face against her pillow in defeat. "I'm the worst girlfriend ever."

Ruby's jaw tightened as she came to a conclusion. Weiss could still be saved if she could interrupt the talk.

If she was going to do this, there was only one thing that gave her the necessary confidence: hyping herself up in a mirror.

Ruby walked up the closest mirror and cracked her knuckles.

"C'mon Rose." Ruby snarled at her reflection, bouncing on her toes as if she were about to fight. "Your 18! You can make your own decisions, damn it! Go down there and prove it to them!"

The caped girl walked over to her bedroom door, unlocking it as quietly as possible.

* * *

"And here comes Ruby, right on schedule." The Father announced, turning to face the caped girl as she came down the steps.

Ruby frowned. "How did you know I was coming down?"

"I could hear you hyping yourself up in the mirror." Taiyang informed flatly.

"You seem kind of angry." Ruby commented nervously.

Taiyang sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "I'm not angry. I'm just disappointed."

"Well, I-I'm not backing down from this." Ruby refuted, attempting to refuel her backbone. "It may be weird to you, but I love her, and I don't care what you think about it."

"Ruby, I'm not upset about that." Taiyang interrupted with a frown. "Weiss has been an absolute treasure since she walked through the door. She's a fine young woman, and you're lucky to have her."

Ruby's heart skipped the beat this time.

"Really?" Ruby cheered, her silver eyes wide with awe. A massive grin spread across her face. "Yes! I'm so glad you two get along—"

"I'm disappointed that you never told me sooner." The Father clarified. "I thought we had an agreement. We'll discuss this later."

Ruby's head sunk. She guiltily traced the floor with her toe. "R-right, sorry…"

The Father rolled his eyes at Ruby's adorable response.

"If Weiss is staying here for the rest of the summer, you two may as well get settled." Taiyang advised. "Ruby, take Weiss' bag upstairs."

"Yes sir!" Ruby declared, the statement quickly replacing her guilt with excitement. She darted over to the Heiress' luggage and grabbed the surprisingly heavy carry-on bag. "Geez, what's in this thing? Bricks?"

"Neopolitan." The Heiress joked, following her partner up the steps.

They made their way down the hall and into Ruby's bedroom. The caped girl dumped the luggage on the floor and locked the door behind them.

They were out of earshot.

Weiss yelped as Ruby grabbed her by the collar, pressing their lips together for a passionate kiss.

"I can't believe you pulled that off!" The caped girl laughed.

"I impressed myself." Weiss admitted, smirking with confidence. "Your dad likes me better than my own father does."

"What's in that bag, anyways?" Ruby questioned, rubbing her shoulder. "That thing must've weighed 70 pounds."

"Neopolitan." Weiss joked once more.

"Har har." Ruby rolled her eyes. "But seriously, what's in it?"

"It's Neopolitan." Weiss answered, her face completely serious.

Ruby's brow rose. She turned to look at the carry-on bag laying on the floor, staring intently.

The bag kicked.


	51. Author's Note - Anniversary Edition II

_**AN: I missed the series anniversary this time, so here's a little make up '5 facts' before the next chapter!**_ _ **:)**_ _ **-**_ _ **CakeLegends**_

 **The Ghost of Vale - Chapter 51**

* * *

-The Queen was originally based off of Drunk Burnie.

-Including thoughts, Neo has cussed more than every other character combined. Times two.

-The word 'said' is used 420 times in the Impossible Girl, and only 42 times in the Lonesome Road

-I used to flip a coin every time I feel like killing a character. They've all had strange luck so far.

-Neo takes on a character trait from everyone she kills, some big and some small (personality factors, missing ring fingers, etc.)


	52. Good Morning Vibes

_**AN: Holy shit, guys! I apologize if I've gotten rusty over my long-ass hiatus. This chapter's pretty long compared to what I usually write, and I haven't proofread it yet, so I'm sorry if it's a little screwy in some places.**_ _ **The next chapter will come up tomorrow, I'm already working on it. But for now, I'm going to pass out. Until next time. :)**_ _ **-**_ _ **CakeLegends**_

 **The Ghost of Vale - Chapter 51**

* * *

A cool breeze streamed in through Ruby's bedroom window. The slumbering Heiress shivered at the sudden change in temperature, huddling deeper beneath the bedsheets.

Things had been different since the Heiress came to visit. Over the past few weeks, Weiss had practically become part of the family.

It was a golden arrangement: Weiss had a place that felt like home, Ruby enjoyed being in her partner's presence, and Yang appreciated having Neo to keep her company.

But now, it was the final day of vacation. Blake was coming to spend the night, and by this time tomorrow, they'd all be heading back to Beacon. Weiss was as excited as she was nervous.

Another breeze blew by, knocking the Heiress' train of thought of its track. Weiss sighed in defeat. She opened her eyes, finally giving in to nature's attempt to rouse her awake.

"Good morning, Rubes." Weiss mumbled to her half-conscious girlfriend.

"Do we have to get up?" Ruby pouted, digging her face into her partner's chest for warmth. Weiss smiled at the sight. These lazy mornings with Ruby were something she'd come to cherish. She wished they could stay like this forever.

"We have to pick up Blake." The Heiress reminded through a yawn. She poked the caped girl's nose. Ruby's head shifted off her chest, darting quickly beneath the covers like a turtle into its shell. Weiss giggled at the sight.

"I'll going to take a shower." Weiss informed, slowly sliding out of the bed and rising to her feet. "But you have to get up after that, okay?"

Weiss stared at the lump in the sheets, waited for a response. A soft snoring sound began. Weiss rolled her eyes, unable to suppress a small smile.

The Heiress walked out of the room, carefully closing the door behind her until it clicked: she didn't feel like robbing the caped girl of her sleep.

The Heiress began to walk down the hall, towards the bathroom. She smiled at the family photos on the walls as she passed. Yang catching a fish. Ruby with her front teeth missing was always worth a smile.

Weiss stopped as she passed by Yang's room.

She stared at the closed door with building intrigue. Her fist hovered in front of the door for a few seconds while she mustered the courage knock. Weiss bit her lip and gave the door three quick raps with her knuckles, her curiosity finally getting the better of her.

Whispers and shifting sounds came from the other side of the door. Weiss waited patiently with her hands at her sides. The door opened.

Neo answered the door, clad in a t-shirt that didn't belong to her. Weiss frowned: the smell of sex still lingered in the air.

The acrobat leaned against the doorframe, crossing her arms. 'What's up?'

"Just checking up on you two…" Weiss muttered as she peered over Neo's shoulder. Yang's room was a little bigger than Ruby's, but still had the same cozy feeling to it. From the bed, a half-dressed Yang gave Weiss a friendly wave. The Heiress raised her hand, returning it awkwardly.

"Ruby and I are going to pick up Blake in a bit." The Heiress reminded. "Maybe then the three of you can explain _this_ to her."

The shorter girl nodded expectantly. 'Anything else?'

"That's all." Weiss finished, pointing a finger at the acrobat. "Just make sure Taiyang doesn't see you."

Neo rolled her eyes, batting the finger away with her hand. 'As always.'

The door closed and locked. Weiss released a small sigh of relief. The Heiress continued her walk down the hall, finally arriving at the bathroom.

She took a hot shower, enjoying the contrast of the water against her cool skin. In a few minutes, the shower's glass door began to fog. As if acting on auto-pilot, Weiss extended a finger and began drawing on its surface. She drew a little house, and a little car, and a little man with a big smile. It was a game she and Winter had played for years: drawing stick figures in the condensation for the next person to see.

The memory brought a somber smile to the Heiress' face. It took her a while to realize the water had gotten cold.

When she was finished, she turned off the shower, wrapping a towel around herself. She proceeded back down the hall and towards Ruby's room. She motioned to open the door, her hand freezing mid motion at the sound of Ruby's voice.

 _"_ _Now that's a katana…"_

"Katana?" The Heiress repeated with building curiosity. Weiss brushed off the statement with a shrug. "She must be looking at one of her weapon magazines again."

The Heiress opened the door and stepped in the room.

"Weiss!" Ruby yelped in surprise, quickly folding her page and hiding the magazine behind her back. "I thought you would knock!"

"I figured I didn't need to." The Heiress replied. Weiss closed the door behind her, adjusting her towel. "You were reading about katanas, or something?"

The caped girl nodded hard, her face reddening.

"Stop acting so childish, Rose." Weiss commented, approaching the caped girl and swiping the paperback from Ruby's hands. "There's nothing embarrassing about reading a weapons magazine. Now where's this katana you were looking at—"

Weiss paused as she opened to the page Ruby had folded. There was a very good chance this wasn't a weapons magazine. She jumped a little. If it was a pop-up book, it would have taken her eye out.

"More like a greatsword." Weiss agreed, her head tilting as her brain filled with questions. "How the hell does he even walk around with that thing? I mean, does he just throw it over his shoulder or—"

"That's enough of that!" Ruby interrupted, swiping the magazine back and violently stuffing it back beneath her bed.

"Wow." Weiss managed, staring at her partner's blushing face. "You look like a stoplight."

Ruby rolled her eyes.

"Speaking of stoplights…" Weiss began, giving her partner a kiss on the cheek. "Go take a shower- I'll be waiting in the truck."

* * *

The drives to and from town were beautiful, and today was no exception. The gravel made a satisfying crunch beneath the truck's tires. The sunlight flickered as they passed underneath the forest trees. The truck's worn-down engine hummed, sending little vibrations through the steering wheel.

Before long, the trees and farms beside the road became increasingly sparse, and the town center came into view.

It was much different than the cities to which they were accustomed; the air was fresher, the buildings were shorter, and the streets were so quiet you could hear the roar of crashing waves from the nearby waterfront.

On the drives, Ruby had told Weiss stories about her friends and neighbors, and her former days at Signal. About the time she got her shoelace caught in the amusement park's roller coaster. Weiss would smiled. Every time Ruby told a story, some part of her wished she'd been there as well.

The ride came to an end as Weiss pulled up to the coffee shop, parking the truck in an empty space. She cut the engine and climbed out of the truck, swinging the keyring around her finger.

"You think Blake is already here?" Ruby asked, following her partner.

The little bell above the door rang as they entered, but it was quickly drowned out by clinking dishes and laughter. Weiss took a deep breath. The sweet smell of creamer and the scent of coffee beans made a pleasant combination.

"And there she is." Ruby said aloud, pointing at the Faunus in a booth by the window. Blake's eyes were focused intently on the book in her hands.

"Blake!" Ruby exclaimed cheerfully, darting across the shop in a puff of rose petals. The Faunus rose from her seat just in time. Her eyes widened as Ruby's speedy hug knocked the wind out of her.

"Someone's happy to see me." The Faunus commented, ending the hug and smiling at the caped girl.

"If you thought that was something, Yang's going to break your back." Weiss commented, only half-jokingly. She stepped forward, hugging the Faunus just as tight.

The three girls walked back to the truck, coffee in hand. Weiss took her place in the driver's seat. Blake tossed her bag in the truck bed, climbing into the passenger seat. Ruby snuggled herself in the middle.

The Heiress stopped for a moment and looked over her surroundings. She was going to miss the small town. Over the past few weeks, Weiss had grown a deep love for Patch.

"Take it all in, Weiss." Ruby suggested, pointing at the Heiress with her cup. "We won't be back for a while."

"We can come back next summer, right?" Weiss asked, unable to hide the desperate tone in her speech. She definitely wouldn't mind spending another summer here. Taiyang had made her feel welcome, and a summer with her partner was infinitely better than the alternative.

"Of course!" Ruby answered, grinning at the request. It didn't take an expert to tell she liked the idea just as much.

Weiss twisted the key, starting up the truck once more.

With all the time to catch up on, the drive back was even livelier than the first. Ruby grumbled into her coffee cup as her friends failed to stifle their hysterics.

"Wait, she _actually_ said that?" Blake managed between laughter. "Do it again!"

The Heiress cleared her throat, performing yet another flawless impression of her partner. _"Now that's a katana…"_

The two burst into a fit of giggles once more. Ruby took a sip of her coffee, sighing with mild annoyance.

As the laughter came to an eventual end, the cottage house came into view. Weiss pulled up into the driveway, cutting the truck's engine.

"What time is it?" Ruby asked as they all climbed out of the truck, stretching their shoulders.

"12:35." The Heiress answered, slamming the driver-side door shut. By this time tomorrow, they would be back at Beacon. Blake grabbed her bag from the truck bed, and the three girls stepped into the house.

Weiss glanced over her shoulder, smirking at the Faunus awed expression. Blake's reaction to the house was just as expected.

"We bought coffee!" Ruby announced to the rest of the house as she placed the cup-holder on the kitchen table.

Zwei raced into the kitchen, releasing a few excited barks. Weiss glanced at the startled Faunus. Blake was clearly fighting the urge to leap away and cling to the ceiling.

The Father entered the kitchen soon after, his eyes widening in pleasant surprise. He noticed the Faunus' reaction and—much to Blake's appreciation—picked up Zwei.

"You must be Blake." Taiyang assumed, extending his free hand. "I'm Taiyang. Yang's told me all about you."

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you." Blake replied, shaking his hand. "You have a lovely home."

"Thank you." Taiyang acknowledged with a smile. "I would've had Yang come downstairs to greet you, but I believe she's still asleep."

"We can wake her up, sir." The Heiress smiled, taking Yang's coffee in her hand and motioning for Blake to follow. Weiss led the Faunus up the staircase and down the hall. She knocked on the door. "Blake's here."

* * *

It was midnight when Weiss opened the door to the caped girl's bedroom. She approached the sleeping girl quietly, taking care to avoid waking the rest of the household, and rustled Ruby by her shoulder. The caped girl shifted in her slumber, mumbled something incoherent, and fell back asleep.

Weiss rolled her eyes, flicking the caped-girl's nose with her index finger.

"W-wah?" Ruby flinched awake, gripping her nose. Her drowsy silver eyes stared at the fully-dressed Heiress with confusion. "What's happening? What's going on?"

"Get up and get dressed." Weiss instructed, a playful smile spread across her face. "I've got something cool I want to show you."

The caped girl took a glance over towards the window, frowning at the dark sky beyond it. "But it's still dark outside..."

By the time Ruby looked back, Weiss had already left the bedroom.

The caped girl groaned and pushed herself out from under the covers. Following her instructions to the letter, Ruby was dressed and outside within a couple of minutes. She met the Heiress on the porch, locking the front door behind them and shivering at the brisk night air.

"We should hurry." Weiss advised, shoving her hands in her pockets and walking down the small dirt path towards the woods. The caped girl followed quickly behind, still rubbing the sleep out of her tired eyes.

"Why are we out here so late?" The caped girl asked. Her voice echoed through the silent forest. "We have to leave really early tomorrow."

"I just want to show you something I found before we go." Weiss answered cryptically, flashing a quick glance over her shoulder. "I thought you liked adventures."

"I do!" The caped girl assured, briefly speeding up to match her partner's pace. "I just like to know the destination."

"Just wait until we get there." Weiss advised, refusing to answer the caped girl's question. "It'll be really-"

The Heiress froze in place, her expression shifting with horror. "Oh god!"

"What?!" The caped girl exclaimed, her back straightening. Her wide eyes darted around the dark woods, scanning for any source of danger.

"Just making sure you're awake." Weiss smirked, nudging Ruby's arm with her elbow.

The caped girl shoved her hands into her pockets, grumbling at her partner's meager attempt at a joke. They walked in silence for a while.

* * *

Neo shot upward, her frightened eyes scanning the room for signs of danger. It was empty. The others were still asleep. The only sound she heard was her deafening heartbeat.

"Neo?" Yang mumbled as she shifted in sleep, rubbing her tired eyes. "Are you feeling alright?"

"Yes."

No she wasn't.

Yang closed her eyes, giving the acrobat a reassuring mumble before quickly drifted back to sleep.

Neo heaved a shaky sigh. She'd been having that same nightmare for weeks: she was caught, and her friends punished. It was only a matter of time before her life of crime would catch up to her.

Her heart still raced painfully in her chest. She needed some fresh air. She needed to go to the roof.

* * *

Weiss and Ruby had been walking for quite a while now. The Heiress led her partner through a final set of brush, unveiling a large lake. Something was different. It took Ruby a few seconds to place a finger on it: the water's surface was exceptionally smooth and still.

Ruby's eyes widened with intrigue. "You froze the whole lake?"

"Only the top of it." The Heiress confirmed with a nod, approaching the waterline and taking a step onto the glass-like surface of the ice. Ruby followed her partner's example and took a cautious step. A small yelp escaped her lips as she slipped, almost falling onto her face.

"I've got you. Just take my hand." The Heiress reassured, extending an upturned palm. The caped girl reached out and took a grip on her partner's hand. Almost instantly, her feet gripped the ice as well as normal ground.

Hand-in-hand, the couple proceed to walk towards the center of the lake, moving with slow, careful steps.

Ruby looked down, gazing through the glass-like surface of the ice. Beneath them was a whole different world, illuminated by the pale moonlight. Brightly-colored schools of fish swam peacefully beneath the crystal, oblivious to the world above. A winsome smile spread across the caped-girl's face. There was a captured beauty to it all. Weiss felt comfort at the sense of wonder in her girlfriend's eyes.

The caped girl's smile fell rather quickly when she heard a sharp crackling sound.

Ruby yelped as the ice beneath her caved-in, sending her crashing into the surprisingly warm water below. She resurfaced to the sound of the Heiress' giggling.

"So you think that was funny, huh?" Ruby smirked, treading water and wiping a wet strand of hair out of her face.

"I didn't do that on purpose!" Weiss managed through her laughter. She leaned towards her soaked partner, extending a hand. "Don't worry: I'll help you up."

Ruby took the Heiress' hand with a malevolent smirk, yanking her into the water below.

* * *

To say it was dark would be an understatement; the only light was the orange glow from the burning end of Neo's cigarette. Every time she inhaled, the cigarette brightened, and the details of her face became visible in the darkness before fading into the shadows once again. She exhaled smoke, watching the night's cold breeze carried it out of sight.

She did this for a while, stopping when the cigarette was spent. Her brain acted on autopilot, putting a fresh one between her lips and pulling out a matchbox. She dragged the match against the strap on the side of its box, watching as the red matchhead flashed and ignited into a small, orange flame.

The acrobat's hands froze. There was something moving near the rooftop's ladder. She raised the lit match towards the movement. Through the darkness, the top of Yang's blonde hair was peeking over the corner of the roof.

The acrobat rolled her eyes. The caught spy peeked her head out of cover, laughing nervously. "I was just checking up on you..."

Neo patted a hand on the part of the roof at her side. Yang nodded, climbing onto the roof and taking a seat next to the smoker.

"You had a nightmare." Yang began, shifting to lay on her back and stare at the stars. "What was it about?"

The acrobat stared into the distance. This whole arrangement was fucked. If she kept this up, they were all going to get caught some day.

* * *

The walk back from the woods was significantly colder than the first. Ruby's soaked boots squished with every step against the dirt.

"So, Weiss…" the caped girl began.

The Heiress sighed. "Please don't do say it."

"That wasn't the wettest you've gotten me." Ruby finished, beaming with pride.

Weiss groaned at the awful joke. "You've become your sister."

The wind felt a bit colder against their wet clothes as they broke out of the tree line, approaching the woodland home.

"And there's my house." Ruby announced, feeling relief to see the comforting building once again. She couldn't wait to get what remaining hours of sleep she could.

Ruby squinted, placing her hand over her brow. There's was a small orange light near the roof. "I think Neo's smoking."

Ruby's eyes widened in horror as the image came into full view. Their faces were just barely illuminated by the cigarette's orange glow, but Ruby was certain of what she was seeing.

Yang and Neo were kissing.

* * *

"This is wrong."

The four girls sat on Ruby's bed, watching as the team's leader paced the floor. Their eyes followed her back and forth, swinging as if they were watching a hypnotist's watch. Even from this distance, the worry on her face was almost palpable.

"This is so wrong." Ruby repeated, finally stopping her pacing. She rubbed the bridge of her nose in frustration.

"Ruby, I think you're overreacting just a bit." The Blonde commented with a raised finger. "Blake and I still love each other. Just because we've opened ourselves up sexually doesn't mean—"

"I was talking about Neo in general." The caped girl corrected.

The group fell silent.

"We've been housing a criminal for almost two years." Ruby mumbled, staring at the team in disbelief. "What the heck are we doing? This isn't us. I thought we were smarter than this…"

Neo was obviously uncomfortable.

"I've thought about this a lot, and housing her was always the smartest option." Weiss interrupted.

The rest of the team turned to the Heiress.

"If she goes to jail, she'll just break out again and resume doing you-know-what." Weiss explained. "But when she's with us… she's not killing people. She's almost normal, relatively speaking."

Ruby felt herself relax slightly. Maybe Weiss was right. Maybe they were doing the best thing for everyone.

"Alright." Ruby finished. "Let's just go to bed. We've got a busy day tomorrow."

The trio rose from the bed, feeling a bit of relief as a long-time weight was lifted from their shoulders.

Neo felt Ruby stop her by the arm.

"I'm sorry about saying that…" Ruby admitted, her stomach turning with guilt. "Are you mad at me?"

"I can't fault you for the truth." Neo mumbled over her shoulder, following her partners out of the room.

* * *

"Ruby, hurry up!" Yang shouted from the truck outside. "We're going to be late!"

"Hold on!" The caped girl yelled, grabbing her last suitcase and placing it by the door. She darted back into the living room and hugged her father goodbye.

Through her rush, she noticed the worried expression on Taiyang's face. She frowned, her curiosity getting the better of her. "Dad, what's wrong?"

"Listen, Ruby…" Taiyang began, releasing a sigh. "This year at Beacon will be a big deal for you. You're all grown up, and you're dating someone you care about. I think it's about time that I gave you **_the talk._** "

Ruby's eyes widened. The room suddenly felt too warm. _"Oh, jeez."_

"I planned this conversation out years ago." Taiyang admitted, scratching the back of his neck. "I always assumed you'd be dating a boy, but I guess it shouldn't be _too_ different."

Taiyang reached into his pocket and pulled out a small packet, placing it in his daughter's open hand. Ruby stared at the item in her palm.

A condom.

Ruby's face contorted with confusion. "Dad, we're both girls. That's not how that works..."

"Whoops!" Taiyang laughed, awkwardly taking the packet back. "Force of habit."

Several beats of silence passed.

"I guess this **_is_** more different than I thought." Taiyang commented.

"C-can I just leave now?" Ruby asked, searching for a way out of the uncomfortable situation.

Taiyang paused for a moment before returning a nod. He ruffled his daughter's hair. "Take care of yourself, kiddo."

"Thanks for trying, dad." Ruby praised, fighting back a laugh as she picked up her suitcase.

Ruby raced out the front door with her luggage in hand, ready for another year at Beacon.


	53. The Butterfly Effect, Part 1

_**AN: IT'S ALIVE! Seriously, a lot of major shit went down, don't really want to talk about it in detail but long story short, I wasn't in the same country. I'm just now getting readjusted, so I haven't really been online socially in a while and I feel bad about that, but I'm starting to get back to normal. Anyway, let me know what you think about this one; I'd love to hear from all of you again. The next chapter could come out tomorrow, or 7 years from now, but preferably tomorrow. I'm barely awake, so now I'm just going to shut the fuck up, hit upload, and pass out. :)**_ _ **-**_ _ **CakeLegends**_

 **The Ghost of Vale - Chapter 53**

* * *

After a few wrong turns and a couple of mishaps with the map, team RWBY was speeding across the country road at a brisk pace, their red pickup truck breezing past long stretches of golden farmland. Weiss adjusted her grip on the steering wheel and released a nervous sigh; the airport was still a fair distance away, but at least they were on the right track.

Just in time, too. Yang, Blake, and Neo were growing restless from being crammed in the back.

"How long until we get there?" Yang asked, glancing over to the Faunus.

Blake rubbed her tired eyes and took another glance at the map in her hands. "Probably another hour or so."

"I'm gonna die of boredom before we get there." Yang groaned, slouching in her seat. "Can we at least turn on the radio?"

"Ugh, no thanks." The Faunus mumbled. "All they play here are country songs."

"What's so bad about that?"

"Every country song is about the same 3 things." Blake complained, counting them off with her fingers. "Trucks, banging chicks, and cracking open a beer with the boys. It gets old fast."

A few seconds of silence passed, filled only by Neo's growling stomach and the gentle hum the engine.

"Still better than nothing." Yang decided, leaning towards the front and turning the radio dial.

 **Yeah the boys 'round here**

 **Drinking that ice cold beer**

 **Talkin' 'bout girls,**

 **Talkin' 'bout trucks—**

"Goddammit." Blake breathed in defeat. She yawned and laid her head against the side window, letting the warm sunlight lull her to sleep. "Just wake me up when we get there."

In a few minutes, Blake was unconscious, Yang was humming quietly to the song on the radio, and Ruby had taken to drumming her fingers against the dashboard. Weiss glanced at the rear view mirror. While Yang and Blake were seated properly in the back of the truck, Neo was squished in the space between them. The Heiress frowned at the acrobat's unused seat belt. "Hey Neo, you should really buckle up."

The acrobat's brow rose.

"You're in the middle seat." Weiss explained. "If this truck makes a quick stop, your stubborn ass will go flying through the front windshield."

Neo raised her middle finger, returning her gaze to the Scroll in her opposite hand.

"Fine. Whatever." Weiss muttered, returning her eyes to the road.

After a few more minutes passed, the caped girl had grown bored of drumming on the dashboard, and was now sticking her head out of the car window like a puppy.

"Now I get why Zwei does this!" Ruby yelled, her short hair blown back by the wind. "This is awesome!"

"Rose, that's probably not a good idea." Weiss advised.

The vague warning only pushed Ruby to go further. In one fluid motion, she stuck the rest of her torso out of the truck window, her red cape billowing behind her like a superhero.

 **"** **Woohoo!"** Ruby yelled, grinning maniacally against the strong rush of air.

Weiss rolled her eyes. "Close your mouth. You're going to catch flies."

"Oh come on princess, that's just ridiculo—"

Ruby choked and gagged before she could finish the sentence. A moment later she was back inside the truck, wiping her tongue off on the back of her sleeve. Weiss made no effort to suppress her smirk.

A few more minutes passed by. Weiss turned the steering wheel, winding the truck around another curve. Ruby glanced over to her partner, clearly impressed. "I don't get how you guys can do that."

"Do what?"

"The whole driving thing."

Weiss' eyes widened. "You still can't drive?"

"Yeah, I usually just take the trains." Ruby admitted, leaning back in her seat. "Should I still bother learning? It's probably too late."

"Of course you should!" Yang piped up from the back. "Driving makes people look _way_ more attractive. Let's just say that when I finally got my license, I couldn't walk straight for a _month_ afterward."

Weiss' brow rose. "From all the sex?"

"Nah, I got hit by a bus." Yang finished. "But I looked **great** when it happened."

Weiss rolled her eyes and turned her attention to the caped girl. "Ruby, would you like to drive? I could teach you, if you'd like."

Ruby's eyes widened in surprise. "Right now? Are you sure?"

"Don't worry—we're making good time." Weiss reassured, pulling the truck over to the side of the road.

Ruby and Weiss got out of the truck and switched seats. As they slammed the doors and clicked their seatbelts, Weiss looked back at the acrobat.

"You should really buckle up this time." Weiss advised.

As expected, Neo gave her the finger.

"Why is she so cantankerous today?" Weiss asked.

"She's a bitch when she's hungry." Yang sighed. "It's sort of like a Snickers commercial. Just start up the car."

The caped girl turned the ignition key and took a hold of the wheel, feeling the hum of the engine against her grip.

"I'm a little nervous." Ruby admitted.

Weiss gave her partner a reassuring smile. "Don't worry, you've got four tutors here for you—"

As if acting on cue, Blake shifted in her sleep, releasing a loud snort.

"Okay, three tutors—"

"Neo can't do it." Yang interrupted. "Her license got revoked."

Weiss frowned. "How?"

Neo glanced up from her Scroll. 'I stole a car from a cripple so I could park in a handicap spot.'

"Two tutors, then." Weiss finally finished. "You've got two great tutors here for you."

Weiss and Yang began to walk her through the basics, and pretty soon they were back on the road with Ruby at the wheel. The caped girl steadied her breathing, her internal monologue making an effort to stay focused on the road.

 **Alright Ruby, just make sure you pay attention. You know how bad your own attention span is.**

"This is a really rocky road." Weiss commented.

 **Weiss is right, this road is pretty rocky.**

 **Rocky road.**

 **Mmm, rocky road ice cream.**

 **Why do they call it that, anyway?**

 **Maybe I'll ask Neopolitan, I bet she knows a lot about ice cream.**

 **Wait, is that racist?**

"Ruby, you're drifting a little left…"

"Whoops!" Ruby realized, turning the wheel and bringing the truck back into place.

"You're doing pretty well for your first time." Weiss praised. "Just be sure to drive straight."

The truck drove on for a couple of miles in silence. After a while, Ruby's impatience began to get the better of her.

 **Should I turn on the radio?**

 **No, that's a terrible idea. I'd get too distracted.**

 **And Blake would probably wake up and sucker punch me.**

 **Man, she really hated that one song.**

 **How did it go again?**

 **The boys 'round here,**

 **Drinking that ice cold beer—**

"Ruby, you're drifting again." Weiss interrupted.

"Oh crap." Ruby mumbled, correcting her course once more. "I'm sorry."

"It's alright." Weiss acknowledged. "Just try not to do it again."

 **Right, just have to keep driving straight.**

 **Hey look, we're passing a Taco King.**

 **That place always gives me the runs.**

 **Even then, the food looks better coming out than it does going in.**

 **Dammit, I'm doing it again!**

 **Ruby, shut the frick up!**

 **Stop distracting yourself!**

 **Come on, you can do this.**

 **Just stay focused.**

 **On the road.**

 **This incredibly long, boring road.**

 **Huh, look—a butterfly.**

 **Aw, it's so pretty. Look at its little wings.**

"Ruby!"

The driver's eyes shifted just in time to see a pair of oncoming headlights.

In an instant there was a loud crashing sound, and they were covered in broken glass. It all happened so fast it took a moment to process what had happened.

Ruby flinched and jerked the wheel.

The truck swerved to the side of the road and collided with a tree.

Neo's stubborn ass went through the windshield.

The front end of the truck was crumpled against the tree trunk. A plume of dark smoke began to waft out from the damaged hood.

Still trembling with shock, Ruby reached for the gearshift and put the truck in park.

"It's a little too late for that, champ…" Weiss mumbled, pulling stray pieces of glass out of her hair.

Blake was groggy and disoriented, but awake. "What the hell happened?"

"I messed up." Ruby mumbled, quickly turning a deep shade of scarlet. She slammed her forehead against the steering wheel to hide her shame.

With a loud pop, the airbag went off in her face.

* * *

Blake opened the truck's hood, holding her breath as a large cloud of smoke erupted from the engine. The rest of the team crossed their fingers while she poked around for a few minutes. Eventually she breathed a cuss, before slamming the hood closed in frustration.

"I don't think we're gonna be able to move this thing anytime soon." Blake diagnosed, brushing the gunk off of her hands. "Who should we call?"

Weiss shook her head. "No one. None of our Scrolls get any signal out here, remember?"

"Neo's Scroll did." Ruby chimed in. "We can just ask her."

The group's eyes widened in realization. They scrambled towards the front of the truck, searching the area around the tree. Almost instantly they found the acrobat's limp body laying ass-up in a bed of moss.

"Oh my god…" Blake muttered, rushing towards the scene. She turned over the frail, damaged body with care. "She's cold."

"At least we won't have to ask to borrow it." Weiss mumbled. "Because I'm like 85% sure she's dead."

The acrobat's empty stomach growled in response, and the team breathed a collective sigh of relief. While Yang and Blake attempted to rouse the girl awake, Weiss quickly patted down the unconscious acrobat for her Scroll.

The Heiress turned on the device and bit her lip. "Yikes. Her battery is about as close to dying as she is."

Blake frowned. "Schnee, that's just awful…"

"I'm going to call Triple A Insurance." Weiss announced, stepping aside from the group and dialing the number.

With a few gentle shakes from Blake and a generous slap from Yang, Neo slowly returned from the void. She sat up and felt a wetness in her ears. Curious, she reached a gloved hand and touched the liquid.

"Blood from the ears." Blake informed. "That usually means you fractured your skull."

Neo frowned. 'Or I just listened to a Nickelback album.'

"I'm so sorry, everyone." Ruby sniffled, her face still a little red with shame and airbag burns. "This is all my fault. None of this would have happened if I hadn't looked at that stupid butterfly."

"What's done is done." Yang acknowledged, patting her sister on the shoulder. "I'm just glad we're all okay."

Neo scowled at the Blonde. 'I am very near death.'

The group sat around for a while, enjoying the natural sounds of the woods: rustling leaves, chirping birds, and the Heiress arguing with the insurance company.

A moment later Weiss returned to the group.

"Did you call Triple A?" Yang asked.

"Yes, they told me to go triple F myself." Weiss grumbled, handing the Scroll back to Neo. "Your battery finally died, by the way."

"So we're stranded out here." Yang concluded. "What the hell do we do now?"

"I guess we could wait by the road for another car to pass." Weiss suggested.

The acrobat's stomach growled yet again. Like an impatient child, Neo gave Yang's jacket sleeve a sheepish tug. 'Is there a place to get food around here?'

"I think we passed a Taco King about a mile back." Yang informed. "But if we go there you're going to need some Pampers—their stuff will give you the shits."

Neo rolled her eyes. 'I can handle it.'

As she put weight on her leg, the acrobat winced and let out a pained cry.

Yang turned to face the others. "So here's the plan: I'm going to carry Neo over to Taco King and see if we can charge her Scroll. You guys are gonna try to get someone to pull over."

"Sounds good." Weiss agreed. "We'll call you if anything comes of it."

Without a word, Yang picked Neo up by the scruff of the neck and threw her on her shoulders piggyback-style.

'Like Luke and Yoda.' Neo grinned, wrapping her arms around Yang's neck.

Ruby, Weiss, and Blake watched the duo disappear into the forest green. And just like that, they were fewer.

"And now we wait." Weiss sighed, walking back towards the street.

With a flourishing sense of ambivalence, the three girls sat on the side of the road, basking in the light of the midday sun, waiting patiently for that which had yet to come.


	54. The Butterfly Effect, Part 2

_**AN: Great hearing from you guys again! I hope two days late is better than 200. The next one is soon, and I mean it this time. We're starting to move into the final plot of the trilogy. When this thing does come to a close, I'm going to shout out some of the authors and reviewers that have helped this story become what it is. Until next time :)**_ _ **-**_ _ **CakeLegends**_

 **The Ghost of Vale - Chapter 54**

* * *

Weiss had considered a lot of potential outcomes for this evening, but sitting by a crashed truck on the side of the road definitely wasn't one of them.

Every time they heard a set of tires coming around the corner, the three girls cheered up a little, only to have their hopes dashed when the driver ignored their desperate waves.

"This is ridiculous." Weiss grumbled, crossing her arms and blowing a loose strand of hair from her face. "They're all avoiding us like the plague."

"It's getting pretty late." Blake commented, her words interrupted by her own yawn. Her ears perked up from beneath her bow, indicating that another car was coming around the corner.

"This one's going to stop for us. I'm calling it." Ruby declared, frantically waving at the oncoming vehicle.

To their surprise, the car stopped just a couple of yards away.

"Finally." Weiss muttered, turning towards the other two. "How should we handle this?"

"I'll go talk to him." Ruby volunteered, raising her hand. "I'm pretty friendly with strangers."

The Heiress and the Faunus nodded in agreement.

With a confident grin, Ruby jogged up to the side of the vehicle. The car's window rolled down, revealing an average-looking man in his 30s.

"Hi, mister!" Ruby beamed, flashing a friendly smile. "We're just—"

"Wait." The man interrupted. He cleared his throat and pointed a finger at the Heiress in the distance. "How much is that one?"

"Oh!" Ruby exclaimed. She looked over her shoulder and quickly estimated the Heiress' weight. "Um, I guess about 100?"

"Only 100?" The man repeated in disbelief, reaching for his wallet.

"Well yeah, she's pretty short." Ruby said with a shrug.

"And how about the taller one with the bow?" The man asked, opening his wallet.

"Ah, jeez." Ruby groaned, glancing over her shoulder once more. She was terrible at guessing people's weight. "Maybe 140?"

"Really? 140?" The man repeated, thumbing through his cash.

Ruby took a second gander at Blake. "I don't know. It's probably less without the clothes."

"I'll take both of them." The man decided.

Ruby's face lit up. "Really? Thanks, we really needed a ride!"

"Yeah, I bet." The man mumbled. He bit his lip, trying to figure out how to phrase his next question. "Do you think I can, uh... _stick them both in the rear?_ "

Ruby glanced at the car's back seats for a few seconds before answering. "Well sure, but it might be a tight fit."

The man froze mid motion. He had an awestruck look, as if tears of joy would soon star falling from his face. "Lady, this is the greatest day of my life."

The caped girl's smile grew even larger. Who knew getting a lift would be this easy?

"Here." The man finally confirmed, handing Ruby some money. "I reckon that should be enough."

Ruby stared at the money in bewilderment. "Gee, thanks mister! I'm sure we can return the favor— _especially_ my friend Weiss."

The man smirked. "Oh, I bet she can."

With high hopes and a handful of cash, the caped girl ran back to her friends.

"I did it!" Ruby yelled, almost stumbling into her partner.

"What do you mean?" Weiss interrogated, stopping the caped girl by the shoulders. "Why do you have money? Did he say he'll give us a lift?"

"Yep!" Ruby chimed, pointing at the wad of cash in her hand. "He gave me a handful of money to stick you two in the rear."

There was a pause. Ruby panted heavily, never losing her joyous smile.

"Ruby, go give the money back." Weiss commanded, glancing at the man in the car. "And wipe your hands."

The caped girl squinted. "What do you mean?"

Blake sighed. "Ruby, you just pimped us out."

"W-what?" The caped girl stuttered. She looked at the money in her hand, the car and back, finally putting the pieces together. "Aw, shiz…"

Weiss and Blake watched as Ruby handed back the money, awkwardly explaining to the man that she wasn't a pimp. The car drove away, and the three girls were back to square one.

Ruby slumped down next to her friends on the roadside, her previously confident shoulders hanging much lower.

"It's okay, kiddo." Weiss reassured, awkwardly patting Ruby on the back.

"I don't understand." Ruby mumbled. "How could that guy think I'm a pimp?"

"Well, you _are_ wearing a cape." Blake added under her breath.

Weiss shot a glare at the Faunus.

"Oh, come on." Blake grumbled. "That's not an insult; that's common knowledge. Pimps wear capes."

"Whatever." Weiss sighed, taking a seat next to her partner. "I just hope the others are having better luck than us."

* * *

"Why are you settling for Taco King, anyway?" Yang asked. "Their food is awful."

"There's nothing better than bad food when you're hungry." Neo mumbled. "I always ask for the horseshit that they're about to throw away."

"That's gross." Yang laughed, her voice echoing through the open woods.

Between the warmth of the afternoon sun and the rhythmic bounce of Yang's gait, Neo was having a difficult time staying awake. She began to close her eyes, but felt Yang quickly shake her back into consciousness.

"I wouldn't go to sleep just yet." Yang advised. "You might have a concussion."

The acrobat nodded in agreement, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. 'You're definitely right about that.'

"You shouldn't be that worried, though." The Blonde reassured. "You haven't fought in a while, so pretty soon your aura will kick in and snap the bones back into place."

Neo tapped a finger against her temple, then pointed at Yang. 'You seem to know a lot about getting hit.'

"Well of course I do." Yang said, her mouth curving into a confident grin. "At Beacon, we get thrown through walls and windows all the time. It's just part of the job."

Just part of the job.

Those last few words lingered for some reason. Neo could almost taste them in the air. It was making her nauseous.

She started breathing a little deeper. Even though they were outside, the acrobat couldn't get enough air. The weight of the accident was beginning to sink in, and Neo felt like she was drowning in it.

"Hey…" Neo croaked, motioning for the Blonde to stop. She slid down Yang's back, wincing slightly as she landed. The acrobat cleared her throat, her voice just managing to hover above a whisper. "Can I be honest with you for a sec?"

Yang smiled. "Go ahead."

Neo crossed her arms to hide her trembling hands. "I'm not used to getting injured like that. I usually move too quickly."

"Looked like you were moving pretty quickly to me." Yang joked, recalling the accident. "That windshield didn't slow you down one bit."

"Yeah, I guess it didn't…" Neo whispered. "It's weird how we can joke around like this. Is something like that really normal for you?"

"Let me phrase it like this, N." Yang began, picking up the smaller girl and throwing her on her back again. "For you, being gravely injured is an eventful day in your life. For us, it's just another Tuesday."

They began to walk through the woods once more. It was silent for a while, filled by the sound of singing birds and rustling treetops.

Eventually, Yang cleared her throat. "So, you don't get hurt like this often? Weren't you a criminal back in the day?"

Neo shook her head. 'I got into crime because I was a little too quick to catch. I always felt invincible.'

Yang was silent for a while before responding.

"It doesn't matter how quick you are, eventually someone will get you. And when you're not used to that, it'll hurt like hell." The Blonde released a sigh. "You're not invincible."

Neo swallowed the lump in her throat. Words didn't often make her feel nervous, but this was an exception.

"Now, let's go get some food in your system." Yang announced, smiling at the girl over her shoulder. "It'll help you heal up a little faster."

Neo's smile faltered the second Yang looked away, and although it was far too quiet to be heard, the acrobat let out a nervous whimper.

* * *

When they finally arrived, Yang and Neo took a booth seat. The acrobat poked at her food with little enthusiasm. She flinched when the Blonde called her name. Yang's voice was easily heard over the quiet background chatter of the fast food restaurant.

"Neo, your Scroll is charging back up." Yang repeated, pointing at the used plug on the wall. "We should be able to get some help pretty soon."

'Oh. Right.' Neo nodded, returning her half-hearted attention to the plate in front of her.

"You don't look so good." Yang commented. "I mean, even ignoring all the bruises.

Neo's breathing hitched. She became aware of how noisy this place was. It wasn't this noisy a second ago, was it?

"Just a little tired." The acrobat mumbled. "It's been a long day."

Yang chuckled. "Yeah, you almost died in the dumbest way possible."

"Yeah." Neo whispered. "I almost died."

She breathed a little harder. The sound of clinking silverware was driving her crazy. Her brow furrowed in confusion. Is this what anxiety feels like? Whatever this is feeling was, it was definitely new to her.

"Are you alright?" Yang asked.

Neo's brow rose; for some reason, the question took longer than usual to process. She nodded slowly.

In the midst of her panic, Yang's words repeated in her head.

 **You almost died.**

In an instant, there was just too much happening around her.

No matter how hard she breathed, she couldn't get enough air. The noises of the diner were now deafening, like everyone in the world was taking turns screaming in her ears. Without warning, she stood up from the table and stumbled her way to the bathroom.

Neo vaguely heard Yang call her name, but that didn't matter right now. Above all else she needed to block out the chaos.

With a trembling hand, Neo closed and locked the door behind her. She pressed her back against the doorframe and opened her mouth, taking sharp, panicked breaths.

Her vision began to blur, and before she knew it, hot tears were streaming down her face.

It wasn't just the car accident. Every close call she'd ever had played before her eyes like a horror film.

"I almost died." The acrobat whispered.

Her back slid down the length of the doorframe, forcing her to sit. She was figuring out something she had never truly accepted.

She wasn't invincible. She never was.


End file.
